All Grown Up: Four Years Later
by RobertaMarie
Summary: Brendan is starting his freshman year of high school. I'm going to follow his high school experience and all the challenges he'll face with having a famous father, will he be treated fairly? Mean while, Teddy and Spencer are working on bettering their relationship to hopefully getting re-married, for the third time. Maybe three time will be the charm? Bad Summary, I know.
1. Chapter 1

**_Teddy and Spencer: 33 -) Brendan: 14 Braeden: 9 Cassandra: 7 Caralynn: 3_**

**_PJ: 34 and Skylar: 33 -) Juliana: 8 Merick: 6 Aubrey: 2_**

**_Gabe and Melanie: 29 -) Jaxon: 4 Months_**

**_Amy: 54 Kevin: 56 -) Allison: 27 Charlie: 19 Ashley: 19 Ryan: 17 Toby: 16_**

**_Linda and Paul: 55_**

**_Desiree and Josh: 33 -) Bradley: 3 Kinsley: 1_**

**_Ivy and Jamal: 33 -) Aurora and Avalon: 9 Marcel: 7_**

* * *

**Tuesday August 28, 2029**

"Wake up, everybody wake up!" I shouted clapping my hands together. "Wake up, everybody wake up!"

"Mom, shut up!" Brendan shouted.

I laughed and opened my son's bedroom door. "Don't count on it, B. You got school today, first day of high school, so GET UP! We're leaving in an hour. " I walked out of his room and next door to his brother's room. "Braeden, time to get up."

"Mom, I wanna stay home." He groaned.

"It's just half a day and you get to see your friends, so get up. We're leaving in an hour." I walked across the hall to wake up my daughter, Cassandra. "Time to wake up, sweetie." I said as I pulled an outfit out of her closet for her. I laid it on her bed as she started to open her eyes. "Good morning, my sunshine."

"Morning, mom." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Put these clothes on and then come down to eat."

She yawned. "K."

I walked out of my daughter's room and back into my room, seeing Spencer still fast asleep. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Spencer, I know you were up late last night but please wake up." Spencer rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes so he was staring up at me. I smiled. "Good morning!"

"Teddy, why am I awake at…" Spencer reached over and grabbed his phone. "Why am I awake as seven?"

"Kids got school today, so get up. You need to drive B to his high school while I take the younger ones to their elementary school."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Spencer, his high school is like twenty minutes away from here. If I was still working at the station then I would just do it since it's very close to it, but I'm not so you need to do it. Maybe give him some words of encouragement since you've done it."

He yawned and sat up in the bed. "Fine, but you owe me something I've long awaited for." He reached over and grabbed me by the waist pulling me closer to him. He gave me a kiss.

I laughed a little. "You do realize we still have one child left at home, a four year old daughter."

"She's not four for three weeks or something but let's put her in dance or daycare or something so we can have alone time."

"Dance wouldn't be half bad for her or gymnastics. We can look into it, now let me go."

"Not a chance, sweetheart." Spencer smiled giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Spence, we really need to get dressed. The kids have school and they shouldn't be late because of us."

"Fine."

Spencer finally released me and I managed to get ready with not being bothered much by him. Once I was all dressed, I walked down the stairs and made Cassandra and Braeden a lunch as they ate breakfast.

"Dad." Brendan said when Spencer walked down. "Can I have some money?"

"Ask your mother."

"Mom, can I have some money?"

"Spencer, I know for a fact you have cash on you. Now give your son some money."

"I feel like I'm always giving him money." Spencer said taking his wallet out. He handed his son a twenty. "What do you even use the money on because it gets used up fast enough."

"Dad, you were a teenage boy once, I think you can answer that."

Spencer was quiet. "When do you need to leave?"

"I need to get to school before 8:15 so now." He headed out of the kitchen followed by his father close behind.

"Have a good day B." I shouted as he left the room. "Are you two ready for school?"

"Yeah." Braeden said. "But I still don't want to go."

"You act like going into fourth grade is so tuff. Wait until you're in high school and then you can start complaining." I laughed.

"I'm starting first grade." Cassandra said.

"That's right and you are already far ahead of everyone because you know how to read on your own and know how to write somewhat neat and can do a little math. You're going to be the smartest one in the class, huh?"

She nodded as she stuck a spoonful of Fruit Loops in her mouth.

**Brendan's POV**

"Bye dad." I said getting out of the car. I slammed the door shut and walked into the building. I found my girlfriend, Sienna, near the entrance waiting for me. Sienna has long, strawberry blonde hair with green eyes. She's also about my height but a bit shorter like my mom is to my dad. "Hey gorgeous." I whispered from behind into her ear.

She smiled and turned around giving me a hug. "Hey."

I wrapped my arm around her and we walked down the hall. "How was your summer?" I asked.

"Would have been better if we spent each day together, but now we are together and that all that matters." She hugged onto me tighter.

I reached over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, what is your first class?"

"Oh, it's biology with Ms. Jason. What about you?"

I smiled. "Hey, me too. Maybe we'll be lab partners."

"I hope so." Sienna kept staring at me. "I swear, you got hotter from the last time I saw you."

"I did work on my body this summer and I did get taller."

"I knew you there was something different about you. How tall are you now?"

"5"8 but my dad's 6"2 so chances are I'll keep growing." I smiled.

"How did I get so lucky to get you as my boyfriend?" She got on her tippy toes and gave me a kiss.

**Teddy's POV**

"Spencer, come here." I shouted. I saw him come in a few moments later. "So I was doing some research on some dance classes for Cara, and I found the perfect one and we can still sign her up."

"What do they teach?" Spencer asked sitting down on the arm of the sofa next to me.

"Pretty much all, which is why I said it's perfect."

"How much is it?"

"Three hundred a month."

"Three hundred? That's pretty pricey. When my parent's put me in dance, they only paid fifty a month."

"Spence, we're in LA not Denver and this class is probably really good which is why it cost so much. Plus, it's not like you can't afford it, Mr. Millionaire."

"I don't know, Teddy."

"Spencer, you were the one who suggested putting her in something just this morning, and now you don't want to?"

"It's not that, it's just this dance class is expensive. I'll be paying thirty-six hundred if she's in this class for a year."

"It's not a year thing… Just six months and if she doesn't like it she can drop out. I won't force her into doing something she doesn't want to do."

"Just sign her up, I don't care anymore about the price of it. I'm just saying it's pretty pricey for some four years olds." Spencer got up and walked out of the room.

I rolled my eyes and started to fill out the online application. "You complain spending three hundred on your daughter but then you spend thousands on yourself." I mumbled to myself.

**Okay, first chapter of the new story complete. Did you like it? I was thinking with this story, I could follow Brendan through high school, with POV's from his parents of course. Also leave suggestions to what you would like to happen in the story. I mentioned Teddy no longer works and that is because a few months earlier they ended the Talk Show, so now she's just a stay at home mom. Also as of right now, Teddy and Spencer are NOT married, simply dating and the media and public still have no idea they are back together which they would like to keep, but it's going to be hard. So I also included the ages of everyone up above and who their children are. If I forgot someone you can ask me how old a certain someone is if you want to know. Okay, I think that's all I have to say. I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review, follow, and favorite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Friday September 14, 2029**

"Spencer, what are we gonna do for Cara's birthday, it's this Monday."

"Teddy, just get her a cake and a couple of presents. There, childhood memory done."

"I think we should do more than just that."

"It's not like she'll remember it, she's turning four. Do you remember anything from when you were four?"

"Yes, I do actually."

"Well I don't and in my opinion she's more like me so she won't remember anything."

"Spencer, why don't you care as much as I do? Sometimes I wonder why I even got involved with you but on the other hand I was a stupid teenager."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

"Why don't you ever care as much as I do about our kids?"

"Teddy, I just don't think we should go all out for her birthday when she's just turning four and she won't remember a thing. Plus, she doesn't even have friends so it would be a waste throwing her a party."

"That's not the point, Spencer." I stormed out of the room.

**Brendan's POV**

"Are you coming to my game tonight?"

"What time is it at?"

"Six and it's a home game."

"I don't know… I'll text you." Sienna said.

"I'd love it if you came. You're my good luck charm. I need my good luck charm with me."

She smiled. "I'll text you like I said before."

"There's my dad, I'll talk to you later." I gave her a hug and then walked over to my dad's car. I got in and slammed the door shut.

"Hey B."

"Hey dad."

"Who was that you were talking to?"

"A friend."

"Looks like more than a friend to me. Wait a minute, does my son have his first girlfriend? What's her name?"

"Her name is Sienna."

"Now we gotta have the girlfriend talk."

"What, no we don't."

"Yeah, I think we do. Let me tell you one thing about girls B, don't date two at one time. It'll just screw you over."

"Who'd you cheat on dad?"

"Mom will kill me for telling you but I cheated on her with Aunt Sky."

"What, with Aunt Sky?"

"Yes, I was a stupid freshman who didn't know better so don't get screwed like I did."

I shook my head at him. "Shame on you, dad. You should have known better. But I'm surprised mom took you back if you cheated on her."

"It's because she loves and can't live without me."

"I need to get back to school in an hour in an half." I said changing the subject.

"For what?"

"Football game."

"Are you playing?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know you were on the team. You are more like me than I thought. You know I was on the varsity team as the quarterback and then I was the star basketball player during the winter and I played volleyball during the spring. Are you just going to do football?"

"I don't know, dad, maybe basketball."

"You should see me play, you can learn one or two things from me."

"Last time you said that, you almost died so no thanks. I prefer you alive than dead in the ground."

"Well thanks…"

**Monday September 17, 2029**

"Happy birthday, Cara." Sky said. We are out having lunch today with Aubrey, Cara, Des, and her two kids. "Do you know how old you are?"

"I'm four, Aunty Sky."

I smiled and helped Cara up into a chair. "Here sweetie, color on the kid menu." I placed the menu and and some crayons in front of her. "You know, it's hard to believe it's been four years since she's been born."

"Yeah, time really did go by fast. You know what I can't believe, that we're 33."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh god, I know. Where did the time go? I look at myself in the mirror and all I see is an old, tired woman."

"Teddy, stop lying. You are sexy." I heard Des say walking towards us.

"Hey Des."

"Hey, am I late?"

"Nope, I just got here too a minute ago." I said. "Sky is always the early bird."

"I am. I really am."

"Oh, happy birthday, Cara. I got you a little something." Des handed her a pink bag. "You can open it now."

"Yay."

Cara stuck her hand into the bag and pulled out a box which held a little baby doll in it.

"Oh a new doll, can you say thank you, Des?" I said.

"Thank you, Des."

She smiled. "You're welcome, do you like it?"

Cara nodded. "I love it."

"So how is dance going for Cara?" Sky asked. "Didn't you say you signed her up?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't start until January and it goes to June." I looked over at my daughter and saw her having a small conversation with Brad which made me smile. "Hey Des, do you think these two actually like each other?"

Des smiled as she fed her daughter, Kinsley, a bottle. "Brad, do you like Cara?"

"Yeah mama."

"Answered your question?"

"Spencer told me the other day that Brendan has a girlfriend and that she's super cute. My baby is growing up."

"What's her name?" Sky asked.

"I think Spencer said Sienna or something. But it makes me sad he's already dating because I feel like he was just a baby and know he's in high school."

"You know now you gotta give him _the talk_, both you and Spencer." Des said.

"What talk, the sex talk?"

"I'm dying to give that talk to my kids when they're old enough. I already know what I would say. I'll do it for you."

"My parent's never gave me or my siblings _the talk_ and we turned out fine."

"Teddy, you had a baby at nineteen."

"Des, I'm pretty sure he knows how babies are made and I doubt he's interested in sex."

"Teddy, come on, all teenage boys have sex on their minds 24/7. You and Spencer should sit down with him and tell him all the risks and precautions of sex before he becomes sexual active, especially since he has a girlfriend now."

"You're probably right, but he's kinda old for it."

"No he's not, what is he 14? That's the perfect age, he's not too young or too old."

After lunch, we did a little shopping and then I picked up the Braeden and Cassandra from school.

"Gosh Teddy, how much do you buy today?" Spencer asked seeing me carrying in eight bags.

"Not that much actually."

"Seems like a lot to me."

I placed the bags on the floor. "I was talking with Des earlier and was telling her and Sky how B has a girlfriend and she thinks it's time to give him the _talk_."

"The _talk_?"

"Yeah, it's time."

"I totally agree with you." Spencer said. "Just making sure we're on the same page, you're talking about sex, right?"

"Is there another "talk"?"

"Yeah, we could have the _sports talk_ or the uh,_ how to not make a dick move towards your girlfriend talk_."

I face palmed myself and carried the bags up to my room.

**Saturday September 22, 2029**

Spencer and I sat Brendan down in the living room while to younger ones were in the home theater watching a movie together.

"What do you guys need to talk to me about, did I do something?" Brendan asked.

"Dad tells me you have a girlfriend." I said.

"Yeah and?"

"Son, it's time for _the talk_." Spencer said.

"What."

"It was your mother's idea not mines."

"B, you have a girlfriend now and your body is going to crave certain things."

"Teddy, seriously, if you are making us give him this talk, just say it, put it out there" Spencer said. "B, your body is going to crave sexual intercourse. Your manhood will get hard and an erection will occur. See, was that so hard, Teddy?"

"You know, I'm aware of what sex is and what your body does." Brendan said. "I really don't think we need this talk. Plus, I'm not interested in doing it anytime soon."

"Trust me, you'll crave it soon, buddy." Spencer said.

"We just want you to be safe and now what the consequence could be in having it." I said.

"B, do you know how babies are made?" Spencer said.

"When you have unprotected sex. The man's sperm going into the woman's pus- I mean vag. and plants itself in the egg or whatever."

"Do you know what you can use to prevent that?" I asked.

"A condom or birth control."

"Yes, but they are not always one hundred affected. A condom could break or come off and the birth control could have a defect or something which would cause it not to work."

"Do you know how to put a condom on?" Spencer asked.

"Dad, why would I? I've never used one before."

Spencer smiled. "I'm gonna show you then."

"WHAT, NO!"

"Not on me." Spencer said. "On this banana. You see, this banana is very similar to our manhood's. Yours is probably not as big, but still very similar."

"I'm going to think twice about banana's now." Brendan murmured.

Spencer picked up a condom. "This is a condom. You open this package and you see this rubber thing. Now this is how you put it on." Spencer grabbed the banana. "You just slide it on until it's all the way on, just like this."

"Can I please go?"

"And when you are done, you take it off just like this, making sure you don't get cum all over the place. Do you know what cum is, son?"

"Yes, dad, I do. Can I go now?"

"Teddy, is there anything else to say?" Spencer asked.

"No, I think we covered it all but I'm going to add one thing. Don't have sex in high school. I'll be real disappointed if you do. Wait until it's with someone special. Sex is special way to show someone their love for each other by giving each other a certain pleasure. We're finish now, you can go."

"Finally!" Brendan ran out of the room and up to his room slamming is door shut.

"You know Teddy, with all this sex talk, I think we should do it." Spencer said. "I mean, we have all these condoms here, why not put them to use?"

"You're disgusting, Spencer."

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter! I wasn't quite sure what to do. It took my long enough to finish this… Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and you can always leave me suggestions down in the reviews and I'll consider them all. Remember to review, follow, and favorite and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wednesday October 10, 2029**

"Uh, Spencer!" I shouted. I walked into the home gym where he was. "Why are there two dogs in our backyard?"

Spencer placed the weights on the floor and grabbed a towel. "Oh, I adopted them today. Their names are Bree and Shasta, they're sisters."

"Don't you think we should have talked about this? Dogs are like children and now we have six children."

"Teddy, they would have been put down and they're just babies. I saved them."

"Spencer, still, we should have talked about this."

"I love dogs and having dogs will teach the kids about responsibility. They are great dogs." Spencer grabbed my hand and took me out to the backyard. The dogs immediately ran over and greeted Spencer. Spencer sat down on the grass and the dogs jumped on him and started to lick him. "This is Bree and this one is Shasta. They are really sweet."

I sat down on the grass next to Spencer. "I still think we should have talked about this, Spencer." One of the dogs came over and greeted me. I petted its head. "Which one is this?"

"This one is Bree."Spencer said. "I understand where you're getting at that I should have talked to you about this because I'd be upset too if you brought home dogs without consulting it with me. But they would have been put down and look what great dogs they are. I had to make a quick decision and I decided to adopt them."

"Mama." Caralynn said walking out back. "Doggies." The dogs ran over to her and pushed her down and started to lick her. She started to laugh. "Doggies, stop it."

"Look how great they are with her." Spencer said.

"You know, it's going to be harder to travel now."

"No it won't, we can leave them with friends or a doggy hotel or something."

"Really a dog hotel, there's a such thing?"

"Of course. Bree, Shasta, come here girls." Spencer said clapping his hands together.

"Mommy." Cara said running over to me. "Why are there doggies?"

I grabbed her and placed her on my lap. "Well, daddy decided to adopt them. Do you like them?"

She nodded. One of the dogs came over and licked her on the cheek which made her giggle.

"Forgive me, Teddy?" Spencer asked.

I breathed out and looked at the dogs. "It's hard to stay mad at you when you saved them from being put down. I just wish you would have told me about it so I didn't come home being surprised."

"I know, I'm sorry." Spencer leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

**Brendan's POV**

"Hi Brendan."

I placed my books in my locker and turned around. "Oh, hey Liv."

"Hey, umm… when do you want to start that project for French class?"

"Uh, you can come over to my place today and we can or I can go over to your place."

"Oh yeah, yeah. Can we do it at your place? Both my parents work and they don't like me having people over when they aren't around, especially boys."

I laughed. "Its fine, do you need a ride since both your parents are working?"

"How far do you live?"

"About three miles. It takes about fifteen to twenty minutes to get there from here, driving wise so I doubt you want to walk."

She laughed a little. "A ride would be great then. I'll text my parent's to make sure it's okay."

"Meet me here after school." I grabbed my math book out of the locker and slammed it shut.

"Okay, bye."

I saw Sienna walked over to me once she was gone.

"What were you and Olivia talking about?" She asked.

"Just a project we have to do together for French. She's coming over after school."

"Oh."

"Are you jealous?"

Sienna forced a smile on her face and shook her head. "I'm cool with it."

"You are jealous."

"Who isn't? She's pretty and has the perfect body and is smart and of course your teacher partnered you guys together."

I laughed and pulled her in closer to me. "There's nothing to be jealous about. We're just doing a school project together, nothing else."

After school, I met Olivia near my locker and she followed me out.

"Do you have any ideas for the project?" I asked as we waited outside.

"Not really…"

"Then I guess we can use today deciding what we should do and then tomorrow or something, start it." I saw my mom. "There's my mom." We walked over and got into the back. "Hey mom."

"Hey B, who's this?"

"This is my friend Olivia. We were partnered up to do a project for French class."

"Hi Mrs. Walsh." Liv said.

I laughed and whispered, "It's actually Ms. Duncan. My parents aren't married."

"Oh, right…"

"What's the project you kids have to do?" Mom asked.

"Uh, we have to make a 3D replica of a monument in France and include information on it but we don't know what we'll do yet."

When we got home, I got out of the car and Liv followed me inside to the kitchen. "Do you want a snack or something?" I asked as I opened the fridge. I grabbed a bottle of water.

"No, I'm fine." Liv walked around and looked out the window to the back. "Hey, I didn't know you had dogs."

"That's because I don't."

"How come you have two in the back?"

I walked over to her and saw two dogs in the back sleeping near the pool. "Dad, when did we get dogs?" I shouted.

"Your father got them today. Their names are Bree and Shasta." Mom said walking in. "They were going to be put down and your father decided to save them without talking to me about it."

"And you're cool with having them?"

"As long as I don't have to clean up after them, I'll be fine."

"Come on, Liv." She followed me up to my room. We sat down on the couch I had in my room and did some research on my laptop. "So you want to do the Notre Dame Cathedral?"

"Yeah, that's fine. How should we build it?"

"I'm sure we could get a kit or something. If you want, we could do the information part now since you're here and then all we will have to do is build it."

"Yeah, that's fine."

"B!" Braeden shouted. "Come here, I need help."

"I'm busy, ask mom or dad." I shouted back.

"You help your younger siblings?" Liv asked.

"Occasionally, I should be a good big brother, right?"

"You know, a lot of people think you are a spoiled, full of himself guy who get's everything he wants."

"They may think that, but I'm not, not even close. They just think that because of who my dad is and how much he makes and who my outside of school friends are and the house I live in. Honestly, I don't care what they think because they don't know me. For example, my dad hates giving me money and complains when he does because he claims he's always giving me money and he does because he doesn't give me enough."

She laughed. "I guess you're not as spoiled as everyone thinks."

I laughed. "I honestly don't know why people take me off as that because I'm really not."

**Okay, so tomorrow I probably won't be able to update because our power will be out because of construction on our street. A side of that, I hope you liked this chapter. Fun fact, Shane Harper's dogs are actually name Bree and Shasta and he and his family rescued them from the animal shelter. So I thought of doing a chapter of them getting pets. Anyways, remember to review, follow, and favorite! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunday October 14, 2029**

"You got to be kidding me." I lifted my foot up out of a pile of dog pee. "Spencer, get in here right now!" I shouted.

"Teddy, be quiet." Spencer said. He walked into the kitchen where I was. "Why are you upset?"

"You'd be upset too if you stepped in dog pee." I cleaned my foot with a wet paper towel. "I thought you said they wouldn't be in the house as much until they are house trained."

"It's not my fault one of them peed in here."

I placed my hand on forehead. "Spencer, I want them gone."

"What."

"Spencer, I want them gone. This house is not going to turn into a stinky barn."

"Teddy, they're just babies. What if I said I want Cara gone because she peed her bed? You wouldn't allow it."

"Spencer, you're talking about a child, I'm talking about two dogs."

"Teddy, you can't expect them to learn in three days. It takes a few weeks for them to learn. Just like with children, they don't learn how to use the bathroom in one day, it takes weeks."

"Just clean this up and your job is to teach them. I don't want to keep stepping in pee or next find shit in here." I threw him the paper towels and went to answer the door since the doorbell rang. "Hi Olivia, come on in."

"Thanks."

"Brendan, Olivia is here." I shouted. "He'll be down in a minute."

"Thanks."

I walked back into the kitchen. "Where are the dogs anyways? I don't want them peeing all over the house. I'll be real pissed if I find some on the carpet."

"Teddy, relax, it's just pee. It's easy to clean up."

"That's not the point, Spencer. I expect these dogs to be house trained by the end of the month and if they aren't, I want them gone."

"Fine, if I can't have them house trained by the end of the month then I'll find them a better home even though this is their home."

**Brendan's POV**

"Hey Liv." I said walking down the stairs. "You look nice."

"Oh yeah, thanks. I just came from church and didn't have enough time to go home and change."

"I have everything set up out back since it may get messy. My mom will kill me if I wreck the flooring." She followed me out back. "Oh and I'm going to apologize a head of time if you hear my parents argue. My mom is kinda pissed right now."

"Oh, how come?"

"I honestly don't know nor care that much. All I need to know is when she's mad so I don't bother her."

Liv laughed. "My mom is the exact same way. Like when she's mad, don't talk, look, or ask her anything."

"I'm pretty sure all women are like that." I said. We sat on the cement next to the pool. "Or at least all the women in my family…"

Liv laughed. "I really like your backyard, it's nice and big and relaxing."

"It is, but what I love to do is go onto the rooftop in the middle of the night and just star gaze, it's really relaxing. Sometimes I'll even sleep up there, camp out, you know."

"Oh, that must be nice. I can hardly see a thing from where my house is located because of all the lights."

"Oh, that's too bad. So I ordered a kit online so everything should be here."

"So how does Sienna feel about us working together on this project, is she jealous?"

"I'd say a little but there's nothing to be jealous about. She did tell me that everyone, including herself, think you are perfect."

"Me perfect?" Liv said in a shocked tone. "That's something I would never think of myself, my life style is definitely not perfect. A lot of people just don't know _the real me_."

"I'd like to hear what _the real you_ is then."

"No you don't…"

"I'm very interested what it is now that you mention it. Can you pass the glue?"

Liv handed me the glue. "You want to know _the real me_? The real me doesn't have the newest, hippest things like everyone else. _The real me_ have to wonder if I'll be able to get a hot plate at dinner. Maybe I have _the perfect body_, like every one claims, because I don't eat as much as everyone else. Sometimes I tell my parents I'm not hungry when I am so they can eat. Both my parents have to work so we can just barely survive. _The real me_ have to share a room with my sister because we can only barely afford a three bedroom house."

"I, I didn't know…"

"Nobody does. Sure I'm good looking and smart but is that what everyone sees? Nobody knows the life I have outside of school. They just think everything about me is _perfect, __but guess what, it's not__._"

"You and me are very similar, from what I see. Everyone at school has a misconception on us except for our friends."

"Please don't tell anyone. People will judge and I rather not be judged."

"Benny, what are you doing?" My sister, Cassandra, asked walking out back.

"A school project."

"Can I help?"

"No, we need to do this on our own."

"You're pretty." Cassandra said to Olivia.

"Me? Thank you, so are you." She smiled.

Cassandra giggled. "Thanks."

"Can you go back inside, Andi, so we can finish the project? It's due tomorrow." She nodded and went back inside.

"You call your sister Andi?"

"Yeah, I think it's a cute nickname for her."

It took us four hours to finish the project. When we finished, Liv's mom came to pick her up and left.

**Teddy's POV**

"Teddy, let's go to Vegas." Spencer said.

"What?"

"I have a show next weekend in Vegas, come with me."

"Spencer, I don't know if you realize this but we we have kids and now dogs. We can't leave them, especially when they have school, well I can't anyways."

"We can have PJ and Sky watch them or something. Let's go on a mini vacation."

"I'm not leaving my kids with them, actually I'm not leaving my kids straight." I walked over to our bed finding the two dogs laying in my spot. "Bree, Shasta, down. Down, girls. Ugh, why aren't they listening to me?"

Spencer laughed and got into bed. "They know you don't like them, that's why."

I let out a sigh. "I'm sleeping in my old room tonight."

"What, why?"

"These two won't move."

Spencer laughed. "Bree, Shasta, come here." He said patting the end of the bed. I stared at Spencer. "What?"

"How come they listen to you and not me?"

"Because they know I love them and they love me."

I rolled my eyes and got into bed laying down on my side so my back was facing Spencer. "Whatever, goodnight."

**Whoo, power back and I survived, barely… Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Also to the guest reviewer who asked if Ivy and Des met yet, they have. They met in_ Life Is Full Of Surprises, _when Des threw Teddy a surprise baby shower for Brendan. I think, if I remember correctly, it was chapter 13 or 14. Also you can always leave me suggestions for this story down in the reviews. Okay, so thanks for reading my story and I hope you like it so far! Remember to review, follow, and favorite.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Friday October 19, 2029**

"We'd love it if you would come to Allie's wedding." Mom said.

"Is PJ or Gabe, or Charlie going?"

"I'm trying to get everyone to come."

I sighed and saw Brendan walk into the room I was in. "B, can you take the dogs out? We're going to be leaving in a little bit."

"Why can't you?"

"B, please do it for me. They hate me and your father isn't home to do it."

He laughed and gathered the two dogs together. "It's not hard to get dogs to like you, mom."

"When did you guys get dogs?" Mom asked overhearing us.

"Uh, two, three weeks ago. Spencer rescued these two Stafford Bull Terriers from a shelter. He didn't tell me he was so when I came home one day, I see two dogs in the back. Oh my gosh, and the other day I stepped in a puddle of dog pee."

Mom laughed. "Oh honey, don't worry, they will learn not to do their business in the house. How old are they?"

"I think six months or something."

"Yeah, they're just puppies. They will learn. So back to the wedding, yes or no on it?"

"When is it again?"

"November 17, so in about a month."

"I don't know, mom. I mean the kids have school and we have dogs now and…"

"Can't Spencer watch them?"

I started to laugh. "Oh mom, last time I had Spencer watch them, I came home to a mess. And guess who had to clean it up, me."

"So I'm taking it as a no on the wedding."

"Mom, I just really don't want to go to my step-sister's wedding especially since we aren't even close or even considered as friends for a matter of fact. I just wouldn't feel comfortable. I really need to go now. I need to drive B to his game and I'm meeting PJ and Sky there."

"Well have fun. I love you."

"Love you too, bye."

"Mama, can we bring the puppies?" Cara asked.

"No sweetie, they can't come."

"Why?"

"Well a school football game is just not the place for dogs to be." I grabbed my purse off the kitchen table and my keys and stood near the door waiting for all my kids to come. "B, did you lock the back door?"

"Yeah, let's go. I'm going to be late."

"No you won't. Just go get in the car. We'll be out in a minute."

Thirty minutes later, we got to the school. Brendan went to the locker room to be with his teammates before the game begins and I found PJ, Sky, and their three kids in the bleachers.

"Hey Teddy." Both PJ and Sky said.

"Hey, how are you guys?" I asked as I sat down next to them.

"We're good, you?" Sky asked.

"Tired, yeah definitely tired."

"Where's Spencer, sis?" PJ asked.

"Vegas. Yeah, he has a show tonight and then he'll be back early tomorrow morning. Hey PJ, are you going to the wedding?"

"What wedding?"

"Allison's. Mom called me forty minutes ago and said Allison is getting married in four weeks. Mom wants all of us to go."

"She hasn't mentioned anything to me, but thanks for the heads up. I need to think of an excuse to not go. Are you going?"

I shook my head. "I just said I'm real busy with the kids and all."

"Mom, can we get a snack over there?" Braeden asked.

"Uh, yeah." I grabbed a five out of my wallet and handed him it. "Here's a five. Come right back once you get it okay?"

He nodded and he and Cassandra left.

"Is Gabe going?" PJ asked.

I shrugged. "I think I was the first she asked, so I don't know."

"So tonight's the championships?" Sky asked.

I nodded. "If his school wins, then they win the championships. I just wish Spencer was here to watch his son play his last game, I mean of course until next year."

PJ patted my back. "He's just really busy with his career."

"You know he's taking on more things. He's going to start acting now."

"Really acting?"

"Yeah… He'll be busier more than ever now. He auditioned for this role for a movie, and he got it. Productions will start in spring of next year which means he'll probably be away from home for months leaving me with all the kids plus two dogs that hate me."

"Teddy, they don't hate you. Dogs are man's best friend. Just show them love and they will love you." PJ said.

"Yeah, _man's _best friend, I'm a _woman_." I joked. "No but, I don't know."

"Mom, here's the change." Braeden said handing me it.

I placed the change in my wallet. "I just don't think we should have dogs because were busy enough as it is with four kids, so why not just add two more to the mix of it all?

"You're done with kids then I assume." Sky said.

"Each time I reply to that, I end up pregnant, especially when I answer it as a yes. I'm just simply not going to reply with any answer."

An hour and a half later, the game was over. Brendan's school won 18-0, which is great. When we got home, I made a quick little dinner before we headed to bed. When I walked up to my room, I got ready for bed and then walked over to my bed when I was done, seeing the two dogs in my bed. I sighed and got into bed, laying next to them. I turned off the lights and the two dogs snuggled next to me.

I let out a sigh. "Okay, just for tonight I'll let you do this."

The next morning, Spencer came home seeing the two dogs in bed cuddling with me. He smiled and placed his suit case on the floor. Spencer walked over to me, where I slept, and gently pushed me.

"Hey Teddy." He murmured. "I'm back." I rolled over on to my back and slowly opened my eyes. Spencer smiled. "Good morning."

"What time is it?" I asked yawning.

"Uh, 8:40, I had an early flight."

"I'm happy you're back."

"I see you like the dogs now."

"Huh, oh… I was just too tired to force them off."

Spencer laughed. "Yeah sure… I'm gonna go make some breakfast, would you like anything?"

I yawned again. "No, I'm going back to sleep. I'm so tired."

"Sweet dreams then." Spencer gave me a kiss on the forehead as I went back to sleep and then left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thursday November 29, 2029**

"Spencer." I said in between kisses. "We shouldn't be doing this. People will be here any minute now and your parents are downstairs."

Spencer pulled away and stared down at me. "And that's why it's going to be quick and my parents and the kids can entertain everyone until we're done." Spencer paused for a moment. "God, you're sexy." He said breathlessly.

He began to kiss me again. We were at it for a couple of minutes before he pulled away again. He grabbed a condom out of the night stand and put it on. Spencer spread my legs apart and started to pump.

Ten minutes in, Braeden banged on our bedroom door and yelled, "Mom, Uncle Gabe and Aunt Mel are here."

Spencer stopped and we stared at each other. "Fuck, Spencer."

"Babe, it's okay, the door is lock."

"Mom!"

I'll be down in a couple of minutes." I yelled back

"Why is the door lock?"

"Braeden go away, we're getting dress." Spencer shouted.

"Oh!"

"We should stop."

"No, let's finish."

I shook my head and pulled Spencer out of me. "We need to stop." I got up out of bed and started the shower. I got into the shower and took a quick five minute shower before getting out. Spencer got in as I got out and I got dressed. I quickly did my hair and makeup and then headed down, seeing everyone was already here, PJ Sky and their kids, Gabe Melanie and their son, Amber and her husband, Cole and his girlfriend, Spencer's Aunt and Uncle, and of course Spencer's parents but they are staying with us.

"What took you so long? I thought Brady said you'd be down in a minute like an hour ago." Gabe said.

"I was just getting out of bed when you got here, Gabe."

"But we got here at 11:45."

"Gabe do you know how tiring having four kids, don't forget two pets, can be? No you don't, sometimes I just need to sleep in."

"Where's Spencer?" Cole asked.

"We both slept in but he should be down in a minute."

"Hey Teddy, how come you and PJ didn't go to the wedding?" Gabe asked.

"You actually went?"

"Yes, I thought you guys would be there."

"We just told mom we were too busy to go, you should have done the same." PJ said.

"You should have at least warned me."

"Hey guys." Spencer said walking in. Spencer walked over to me and whispered in my ear. "We're going to finish tonight."

"No we're not."

"Oh yes we are."

"No we're not, Spencer."

"What are you gonna finish mommy?" Cassandra asked overhearing us.

"Uh, a movie we were watching but didn't finish."

Spencer laughed. "Yeah a movie, a really fun, exciting movie."

I started to blush and wiped my hand across my face. "Spencer, shh…"

"Oh Teddy, I know what you're talking about. PJ and I were just watching that _movie _the other night." Sky said.

"I did not need to know that." I walked out of the room and into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. "Do you need any help, Linda?"

"No, I'm fine." She smiled as she placed the turkey in the oven.

"You sure? I don't mind helping."

"I'm fine but thanks for offering."

"Teddy, can you feed Bree and Shasta?" Spencer asked as he let them inside. "Come here, girls."

"Yeah." I placed my food in the microwave and then got the dog food out of the pantry. I placed the food on two plates and set it down on the floor for the two dogs to eat.

"I see you're taking a liking to the dogs now." Linda said drying her hands with a towel.

"I'll admit I wasn't liking them at first, but they grow on to you."

"Are you not a dog person?"

"No, I love animals it was just Spencer didn't talk to me about it before bringing them home and they are puppies and puppies need a lot of attention like babies."

"That's right, they do."

"But I'm fine with them now. They like sleeping in our bed which I hate but I can deal if it's not every night. I make Spencer clean up after them and take them on walks since really these are his dogs, he wanted them. He can care and clean them."

Linda laughed. "Well as long as you are happy with them now, that's all that matters."

The microwave beeped and I took out my food. "Yeah…" I grabbed a fork and walked into the living room where everyone was.

"Mom, a bunch of my friends are going Black Friday shopping, can I go with them?" Brendan asked.

"No."

"What, why?"

"Brendan you are only fourteen."

"But their parents are letting them go and we are the same age."

"And I'm not their parents. I said no and no means no."

"Dad!"

"Spencer…" I looked up at him and gave him a deathly glare.

"Sorry B, mom said no."

"You guys are the worst."

"Brendan, I just want you to be safe. You don't understand how crazy it can be and you are only fourteen. If there was an adult going with you guys, then I would let you, but there's not. I just want the best for you."

"I bet your mom would let you go."

"Actually she wouldn't, I had to sneak out or lie to where I'm going if I wanted to do things like that. You're not going and that's finale."

Brendan got off the couch and ran up to his room, slamming his door shut. I sighed and leaned onto Spencer.

"I swear he's on his man period." I murmured to Spencer.

Spencer laughed. "He's just a teenager, Hun. He'll have his good, cooperative days and he'll have his moody days. We all had them growing up, I know you still have them."

"I'm a woman, that's different."

Later that day, we all gathered around the table to eat the meal Linda made for us. After we ate we had a little desert and then everyone left, leaving us alone with Spencer's parents.

"Come on Teddy, let's go to bed." Spencer said winking at me.

"Spencer, I honestly don't want to finish it."

Spencer walked over to me and picked me up off the couch. He carried me up the stairs and threw me onto our bed. He closed our bedroom door, locking it, and then got on top of me. Spencer started to kiss me.

I pulled away. "Spencer, please get off of me."

"Teddy, no, you know what I want and I'm going to get what I want."

"Spencer, I don't feel comfortable." I pushed him off me and ran out of the room, down the hall to my old room, locking myself in it. I laid in the bed thinking about how Spencer just acted. I've never seen him act with so much aggression. Did he drink too much tonight? Was it just the alcohol?

The next morning, I heard a knock on my bedroom door, it was Spencer.

"Teddy, please let me in. I'm sorry."

I stayed quiet and drowned the sound of him out with music playing. Later that morning, I finally left the room and headed down. I ignored Spencer or at least tried to.

"Spencer, please just leave me alone."

"Teddy just listen to me."

"And you listen to me, just leave me alone." I got up from the kitchen table and took my food up to my old room.

"What did you do this time, son?" Paul asked.

"You rather not know but all needed to be said is I shouldn't have acted the way I did…"

**Okay, so I hope you liked this story. OMG, I just thought of a new story idea and no it's not another Teddy is pregnant story. I was thinking, Teddy and Spencer should audition for a talent competition show together and see where it goes. And before you ask, yes, they would still be in high school or at least college. Do you like that idea? Also, don't be scared to leave a review. I know how many views I get on my stories, so I'm kinda surprise not more people leave reviews. But I'm not gonna force you :p Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading my story! If you would like something to happen in this story, leave it down in the reviews and I'll consider. Thanks for reading again, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tuesday December 4, 2029**

**Brendan's POV**

"Zack, can I tell you something but don't tell anyone."

"Hit me."

"I'm thinking about breaking up with Sienna."

"Why? I thought you guys were doing great."

"We are but she's just been getting real jealous a lot lately and doesn't trust me which is turning into a major turn off. And I kinda like someone else."

"Oh, who does Brendan Walsh like, do I know her?"

"It doesn't matter but what do you think about the Sienna thing?"

"If you want to break up with her, break up with her. It's not really my input on this situation but I'd stay with her if I were you."

"Why?"

"Because she's hot."

"Is that all you care about, how hot someone is?"

"No, I care about personality too but the person's hotness is important too."

I saw Sienna walking over to us where we were having lunch. She sat down next to me.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked.

"Just about basketball." I said.

"Yeah, we are playing against one of the best teams tomorrow." Zack said.

"One of the best? Who's the best?" Sienna asked.

"We are of course." Zack said. "But it should be an interesting game."

"So B, do you wanna hang after school?" She asked.

"I can for a couple of minutes but I have practice at four."

"Okay, I'll see you after school then." She got up and went to be with her friends.

"We don't have practice today." Zack said.

"We also don't have a game tomorrow." I said.

After school, I met Sienna near my locker.

"Hey B."

"Uh, hey Sienna. " I was quiet thinking how I should approach it. "I wanna talk to you about something…"

"About what, Brendan?" She asked with a puzzle look on her face.

"I think… I think we should break up."

"What, why? I thought everything was going great."

"It has, it's just… It's just I haven't been liking how you've been acting lately. You've been getting jealous a lot and don't trust me if I hang out with girls who are my friends or whatever."

"That's because you hang out with girls who are friends who are models. Models, Brendan, what girl wouldn't be jealous if their boyfriend was hanging out with models?"

"No I don't and you should fully trust me like I trust you point blank."

"You don't? I see photos online with you and a bunch of girls our age who are models."

"What, I hang with my friends and some of my friends are, so what."

"There's another girl huh? What's her name?"

"There's nobody, it's fully me. I just don't want to be in this relationship anymore."

"Ugh! Whatever, I was going to break up with you anyways." She stormed away from me all pissed.

I couldn't help but laugh. I grabbed my math book out of my locker and then headed out of the school and got in the car.

"How was school?" Dad asked.

"It was fine. I broke up with my girlfriend two minutes ago and she's real pissed."

"Did you expect her to react a different way?"

"Not really, I kinda figured she'd pissed."

"Why'd you dump her?"

"Doesn't matter."

**Teddy's POV**

"Oh my gosh, Des look."

"That tone doesn't sound good. Are you?" I handed her the pregnancy test. She got up from where she was sitting and gave me a hug.

"I feel like crying, I don't want to be pregnant again especially with me still upset with Spencer and he's going to be away filming in three months."

"Teddy, it'll be okay but you need to tell him."

I placed my hand on my face. "I can't have another baby with him, I can't have five kids. I'm getting an abortion and not telling Spencer."

"Teddy you said you would get an abortion with two of your kids, and you never did. Do you think I believe you will this time?"

"I am though. I can't have another kid with him."

"Why, why can't you?"

"Des, he's going to be away for months filming a movie. Me being pregnant again will just ruin everything, he won't want to leave me. Plus, I'm not even talking to him because he pissed me off the other day with his aggression towards me. Sure, it may have been the alcohol but still, how do I know it wasn't?"

"Teddy, it was the alcohol, he just drank too much. And you need to tell him."

"I'm going home." I grabbed my purse off of Des's couch.

When I got home, I immediately went up to my old room since I've been sleeping in there to be away from Spencer. I grabbed my laptop and searched for an abortion clinic. I found one and dialed the number on my cell phone.

"Hello, My Choice Medical Center, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'd like to make an appointment for an… an abortion."

"What's your name Miss?"

"Theodora Duncan."

"When is your birthday, Miss. Duncan?"

"March 27, 1995."

"Do you happen to know how far along you are?"

"I'm assuming six or seven weeks."

"Do you have a specific time and day for this procedure?"

"No."

"Can you do Tuesday December 18, at 11:30 AM?"

"Yes, that's fine."

"Okay, we'll see you then."

"Thanks." I hung up and placed my phone on the end of my bed.

**Brendan's POV**

"Holy shit." I murmured to myself as I overheard my mother's phone call. "Mom's pregnant and getting an abortion. I wonder if dad knows."

"B, what are you doing?" Dad asked.

I looked behind me and saw my dad exiting his room. "Nothing…"

"Mom's back?"

I nodded. "She's in here." I walked down the hall to my room and started my homework.

**Teddy's POV**

"Spencer, I understand that you're sorry that you acted the way you did to me, but it scared me. The aggression you showed me scared me. I don't care if you drank too much or whatever the reason was for it, it scared me."

"I know. I'm sorry, please forgive me. I just miss you. I miss you sleeping next to me, waking up next to you, hearing your voice, everything. I promise I won't act like that again."

"You better not because I'm not going to take that crap from you are anyone. I'll just leave next time you do, for good."

"Can I have a kiss, I miss your kisses." Spencer said desperately.

Before I answered, I felt like I was going to throw up, so I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. I rinsed my mouth out and then walked back over to the bed.

"Are you sick?" Spencer asked.

I stared at him. Should I tell him? I know I won't be able to hide my morning sickness or explain it.

"Teddy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

I nodded. "Positive." _Positively pregnant_, I thought to myself. "Can you please go, I don't want to get you sick if I am."

"If I am? Teddy, it's obvious you're sick because you just threw up unless you're pregnant." Spencer laughed when he said that. "Why aren't you laughing?"

I bit my bottom lip and stared at him.

"Teddy, are you…?"

"Surprise."

"When did you find…"

"Two hours ago… I already decided I'm getting an abortion."

"What, why?"

"Spencer, I don't know if you realize it but we already have four kids and two dogs. Plus, you're going to be gone filming that movie when I'm like three, four, five, months pregnant. I won't be able to to handle everything."

"Teddy, please don't."

"Spencer, it's my choice, my body, my life. You won't even be around."

"So I don't get a say in this. Teddy, I'm the father."

"Are you the one pregnant, are you the one who will be left at home for whatever amount of months with basically six kids while pregnant, will you be stressed? No, you will be having a good ole time filming a movie not even here in So Cal. Do you think I'll enjoy that? No."

"Teddy don't, please don't. I'll be heartbroken if you do."

"Spencer, it's finale. I already made an appointment to have it done for the 18th."

"Teddy…"

"Spencer, it's finale."

He got up off the bed and left the room.

**Well… I don't know why ya'll want Teddy to be pregnant again but here you go c: So I hope you liked this chapter. Remember to review, follow, and favorite. I'm thinking about starting another story sometime soon but I don't know when. I may just start it after I'm finish with this one. Okay, so thanks for reading my story. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Monday December 17, 2029**

"Teddy, please don't. I'll just cancel my role in the movie to be with you."

"Spencer, you shouldn't have to do that. You are taking your career to the next level and I'm not going to be the one preventing you from doing that."

"Teddy, I'll be heartbroken if you go through with it. I want this baby unlike you do."

"You make it sound as if if I had this baby I would hate it. It's not like that at all. Don't you understand I don't want to be _pregnant and alone_? I'll basically be that with you away for I don't know how many months and the kids busy with school and Cara starting dance in a few weeks. I don't want that, I rather be alone and not pregnant."

"Like I said before, I'll just quit and they can find someone else to replace me."

"Spencer, I'll be real upset if you do that just because of me. Like I said before, I don't want to be the one preventing you from stepping up your career."

"It wouldn't just be because of you, but for the kids."

"Spencer, listen to me, don't."

"And you listen to me, don't. I won't if you won't."

"Can't you just understand what I want? You're not the one pregnant, I am. You won't be the one sacrificing everything, I am. You won't be the one home alone with four kids and two pets, I will. Being pregnant will just make it all harder on me. Don't you understand that? I'll be stressing out like crazy and that is never good for any baby."

"Mommy?"

I turned around and saw Cara standing in the doorway of my and Spencer's room. "Yes, sweetie?"

"I heard yelling, I got scared. Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yes, everything's okay, sweetie. Go downstairs and we'll be down in a minute."

She nodded and did what she was told.

"Teddy, I already love this baby. Are you really going to rip something out of my heart like this?"

"Spencer, I wasn't even going to tell you I'm pregnant. I was going to get a secret abortion and then stay with Des or Sky while I recovered. I wasn't even going to tell you but of course my morning sickness gave it away."

"What, you weren't even going to tell me?"

"It would have been much easier than it is right now. Look at us, we are arguing about me getting an abortion. I know you are against it, I really do, but it's the best thing for us."

"Do you want to know why I'm against it so much? It's because that baby, our baby, is alive. It has a heartbeat which means it's alive and has a soul. Do you really want to kill a human, kill our baby?"

"Do you think I don't know that? I'm aware what I would be doing."

"Then don't, don't do it."

"Spencer, please just stop. I can't take this."

"Take what?"

"This, us, what we are doing."

"Then just get out!" Spencer said pointing towards the door. "Just get the hell out."

"FINE!" I stormed out and ran down the stairs. I grabbed my purse and keys.

"Mommy, where are you going?" Cara asked.

I stopped and stared at her. "I honestly don't know. Would you like to come with me though?"

She nodded. I grabbed her hand and we headed out to my car. I placed her in her booster seat and I drove away. I stopped at a little café with Cara and ordered a snack for the both of us. As we sat at the table, I called PJ.

"Teddy, I can't talk, I'm busy." He said.

I started to cry. "Spencer and I got in a fight. Can I come stay with you guys?"

"What happened?"

"We got in a fight and he told me to get out."

"He kicked you out?"

"I guess you could say that." I wiped the tears away with my hand so Cara wouldn't see me crying. "Can Cara and I stay with you guys?"

"Yeah, of course, sis. I think Sky is at home so you can go over there right now."

I sniffled. "Thanks. You're such a nice big brother." I hung up and placed my phone back in my purse. "Finish up Cara so we can go."

"Where are we going mommy?" Cara asked as she took a bite of her chocolate muffin.

"Uncle PJ and Aunt Sky's house. We're going to have a sleep over."

"Yay!"

I took my mirror out of my purse to look at myself. "God, I look awful." I used a napkin and wiped my smudged mascara off.

"Mommy, you look pretty."

I smiled. "Thank you, Cara." I sniffled again. "You always know how to make mommy feel better."

After she finished eating, we headed over to PJ's house. I knocked on the door and Skylar answered it a few seconds later. She immediately gave me a hug.

"PJ told me what happened." She whispered in my ear. "You don't deserve that crap from Spencer."

"I really don't." I started to cry again. "What did I ever do to get this?"

"You didn't do anything. Spencer's just being a jerk. Did he kick Cara out too because that's fucked up if he did."

I shook my head. "She wanted to come with me."

"I can't blame her. So what happened, PJ said you guys got in a fight?"

"He doesn't agree with what I'm going to do tomorrow and we started to argue."

"What are doing tomorrow?"

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. He's just being real inconsiderate on what I want, what I need, how I feel."

**Brendan's POV**

"Where's mom and Cara?" Braeden asked when we got home.

"I honestly don't know nor care that much." Dad said.

"You should care dad. I would want to know where my daughter and whatever you and mom are, is." I said.

"Just go do your homework."

"When is mom gonna come back?" Cassandra asked. "And Ally, when will they both be back?"

"I don't know. Just stay out of it and go do your homework." Dad said.

I texted mom as I walked up the stairs to my room to find out.

_B: Where are you?_

_M: I'm with Uncle PJ's but don't tell dad. _

_B: Why?_

_M: Just don't. I obviously don't want him knowing where I am at._

_B: When will you be back?_

_M: I don't know… Just do your homework and be good._

I sighed and placed my phone on the charger. "And everyone at school thinks my life is perfect." I mumbled to myself as I took my school books out of my backpack.

**Teddy's POV**

At around one in the morning I started to get pains in my abdominal which woke me up. "Owe." I placed my hands where I was receiving the pain. "Owe." The pain started to get worst. "PJ, SKY!" I shouted. "P- owe! PJ!"

PJ and Sky both woke up from me screaming in pain and ran to the guest bedroom where I was staying in.

"Teddy, what's wrong?" PJ asked worried.

"Owe… I'm getting sharp pains in my-." I couldn't finish my sentence. "In my abdominal. Owe."

PJ looked at Sky. "That doesn't sound good. I should take you to the hospital. Sky stay here with the kids."

"Yeah of course."

Sky and PJ both helped me out of bed and out to PJ's car. I was in severe pain as he drove to the hospital. He just couldn't get there fast enough.

"PJ, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, anything."

"I'm pregnant. Owe. Or at least I still think I am."

"What."

"I was planning on getting an abortion today and that's why Spencer and I got into an argument yesterday. Owe." I started to cry from the pain I was receiving. "He didn't want me to go through with it."

"Just relax. Should I call Spencer?"

"No, don't. Just get me to the hospital."

It took us about thirty minutes to get to the hospital. When we got there, we went straight to the emergency room and I was immediately checked into a room. I told the doctor I was pregnant and he immediately did an ultrasound to see if I miscarried or not. PJ stood next to the bed where I laid holding my hand, like the awesome big brother he is, he didn't leave my side.

"I'm sorry Ms. Duncan, I can't detect a heartbeat."

Hearing the doctor say that actually made my heart break into a million of pieces. I didn't think it would hurt as bad as it did especially since I was going to get an abortion in just ten hours from now. I looked up at PJ and started to cry.

"I would like you to stay for the rest of the night just to make sure you're okay." The doctor left leaving me and PJ alone.

PJ leaned down and gave me a hug, trying to comfort me. "It'll be okay, Teddy."

"I, I didn't think it would hurt this bad, PJ." I cried. I finally managed to stop crying. "You don't have to stay with me, I'll be fine alone."

"No, Teddy, I won't leave you. I'm going to stay with you like a good big brother, I am. I'm the dad in your life now and I'm going to be like one and not leave my daughter's side."

I smiled and laughed a little when he said that. "No, you don't have to. You can come back first thing in the morning. Plus I would hate it if you slept in that uncomfortable chair for the rest of the night."

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning then."

When PJ left, I immediately went to sleep. When I woke back up, it was eight. I saw PJ was already back.

"The doctor said you can leave when you're ready." PJ said.

"I want to go then." I got up out of the hospital bed and went into the bathroom to put back on the soft, cozy PJ bottoms Sky let me borrow and white tank top. PJ took me out to breakfast at his restaurant since he does have to work. Sky came to pick me up thirty minutes later after she dropped her kids off at school and drove me over to my house so I could get a few things. When we got there, Sky and I went in, leaving the kids in the car.

"Can you get a few things for Cara in her room, while I get some things for me? The sooner we get out, the better."

"Yeah, of course."

I walked into my and Spencer's room and grabbed a bag of clothing for me.

"I was expecting you were getting the abortion right now." Spencer said standing behind me. "Did you decide not to do it or is that where you're going right now?"

"You know what Spencer, I'm not in the mood to be dealing with your crap right now. My night has not been pleasant." I started to cry as I shoved things in my bag. "Last night I had a miscarriage and had to go to the hospital. That is how I spent my night. Just please fuck off me, Spencer. I'm not in the mood."

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked nearing me. He placed his hands on my back.

I shoved him away from me. "Just leave me alone and fuck off, Spencer."

Sky and I got back into her car and then went back to the house. I immediately went back to bed and laid there crying. Sky brought me a hot cup of tea but she saw that I was already asleep and walked out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Friday December 21, 2029**

**Brendan's POV**

"Hey Brendan. Why are you sitting alone here?" Olivia asked.

I looked up off my phone and shrugged. "No reason."

"Can I sit here with you then?"

"Go ahead."

"So do you have any plans for winter break?"

"We were supposed to fly to Denver, but I don't know if we still are."

"What do you mean supposed?"

"I mean that was that plan like any other year but things happen and I don't know if we still are. Do you have any plans?"

"Not exactly. We're just going to stay home and celebrate the holidays, maybe go ice skating."

"Oh, I'm going tonight with some friends, do you want to come?"

"Won't they get suspicious on why you invited me to tag along?"

I laughed. "I'm not going with school friends. Do you know who Lacey Otis, Andrew Hamilton, Alex Henry, Ana Phillips, Molly Richards, and Mason Hills are? I'm going with them."

"Aren't they all famous or something?"

"Yeah, they either sing, act, model, or do them all."

"I don't want to intrude."

"You won't be, look." I sent them a group text. "See, they're cool with it."

"I need to ask my parents if I can."

"Well they're picking me up after school, since Ana can drive. If you want to come, meet me out front." I got up and threw away my lunch I didn't eat.

**Spencer's POV**

"Dad, I screwed up this time, I really did. I don't know if anyone is gonna come now."

"Spencer, what did you even do?"

"I told you, we got into a big argument and that's all needed to be said. I screwed up again and now she won't even stay in the same house as me or even answer her phone or reply to any texts."

"Spencer, you have to realize that woman are sensitive people. Why were you being so insensitive to her?"

"I didn't agree on something she was going to do but she never did it. And now I realize how I acted and I probably lost her for good."

"Do you know where she's at?"

"Yeah, at her brothers with Cara."

"You should go over there and make things right so you don't ruin the holidays for everyone. Go apologize to her."

"I should be the one apologizing? I think she should more than I should."

"Son, listen. The man always has to apologize because women in general always think they are right in all situations. If you want her back you have to apologize."

"Okay, I will, right now." I looked at the clock. "Make it after I pick up the kids. I'm late."

**Brendan's POV**

"Brendan, wait up!" I heard someone shout. I turned around and saw Olivia walking over to me.

"Decided to come?"

"My mom said I can."

"Then come on, they are already here." As I was about to get in the car, I saw my dad pull up. "Uh, I see my dad, hold on." I said. I walked over to his car. "Dad, what are you doing here? I told you I was going to hang with Ana, Lace, Andrew, Mason, Alex, and Molly and that Ana would pick me up."

"Oh crap, I forgot. You have to be back by midnight."

"Yeah, whatever." I placed my backpack in his car and then got into Ana's car with Liv. "Hey guys, this is my friend Olivia, but everyone calls her Liv."

"Hey Liv." Everyone in the car said.

"Hi."

"Where's Alex and Molly?" I asked.

"They're meeting us. Oh and we're going to Downtown Disney first and then over to the Pier."

"That's cool." I said. "Are you cool with that Liv? I know you told your parents we're just doing the one."

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Hey B, what happened to you and your girlfriend." Andrew asked.

"I already told you, I broke up with her two weeks ago or something."

"You never told us why." Lacey said.

"She was getting too jealous that I was hanging with you guys and especially with Ana, you, Molly, and other girls, even though I told her a million times we're just friends. She just had trust issues with me."

"Hey Liv, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I actually, surprisingly enough, never had one or not a serious one anyways."

"She could get any guy at our school if she wanted to and all the girls are jealous of her because of that."

**Teddy's POV**

"Teddy, come say hello to my parents, sister her husband, and my brother and his wife." Sky shouted.

I sighed and got up off the bed, heading into the living room. I forced a smiled on my face when I saw everyone. "Hi guys."

"You guys remember Teddy, right? She's PJ's sister and she's been staying with us for the last couple of days."

"Oh yes! Hello Teddy, it's nice seeing you again." Her mother said.

"You too."

"Where's uh, PJ?" Her father asked.

"He is still at work. He should be here around five or six."

"Mommy." Cara said walking into the room rubbing her eyes.

"Aw, hi baby. Did you enjoy your nap?" I bent down and picked her up. "Can you say hi to Auntie Sky's family?"

"Hi."

"This is my daughter Caralynn by the way."

"I thought you had two other kids." Sky's sister, Megan, said.

"I actually have three other, four in total, but they are with their father."

We all heard the doorbell ring twenty minutes later.

"Teddy, were you expecting anyone?" Sky asked as she approached the door. "Uh, Teddy." Sky shouted. "Can you come here?"

I sighed. "I'll be right back, Cara." I got up and walked over to the front door. "Go away." I said when I saw who was at the door. I walked back into the living room and sat back down next to my daughter.

Spencer barged in past Skylar and followed me. "Teddy, we need to talk."

"Spencer, please go away. There's nothing to be said."

"Hi daddy." Cara said. She got up from where she was sitting and gave her father a hug. "I missed you."

"I've missed you too." Spencer said. He noticed Sky's family was in the room after he said that. "Oh, hi."

I got up from where I was sitting and walked into the guest room I was staying in. Spencer came in a few moments later and closed the door behind him, locking it so nobody would come in. I stared at him not saying a word.

"Teddy, please come back home, I miss you, the kids miss you, mainly I miss you. Please talk to me, I'm sorry."

"Spencer, I haven't been liking the way you've been acting lately. You've been acting more than ever like jerk and not caring about my needs, my feelings, what I want. You only care about yourself and what you want which has been getting on my last nerves."

"I've been only thinking about myself? More like you have. You were going to get an abortion because you didn't want to be pregnant again and weren't even going to tell me. I told you I would quit my role in the movie to be with you and the kids."

"And I didn't want you to. I don't want to be the one preventing you on taking your career to the next level. I'm not going to be that."

"But what you don't understand is you won't. Yeah, I cancel one role in a movie, so what. It's not going to be the last I'll get. Like I said before and like I'll always say, the kids _come first_, my family _comes first_, more importantly you _come first_." Spencer sat down next to me on the bed. "Please come home, please. We can work on us, on our relationship, _on everything_."

I breathed in his familiar scent. "Spencer, please go."

"I'm not going anywhere without you. I'm begging you, please come home."

**Brendan's POV**

"You guys are lame as hell." I shouted. I skated in circle around my friends.

"B, shut up, you've had experience on actual ice." Ana said.

"You know, actually I've been snowboarding and skiing, I don't really ice skate."

"Not all of us are naturals on ice skates, BRENDAN WALSH!"

"Don't forget athletic." Lacey said joining in. "He comes from an athletic family."

"No I don't. My mom has no coordination at all with anything other than singing and you know that. I was just lucky enough I got my dad's athleticness." I skated over to Liv since she was alone. "So what do you think of my friends?"

"Oh hey. I mean, they're cool and fun."

I laughed. "Yeah, they are a fun bunch. All my friends are like that, I mean outside of school friends."

"Yeah…"

"You're a pretty good skater. Had much experience?"

"Not much, I fall now and then, you know? But you are a much better skater than I am."

"Well I don't have much experience. I guess you could say I'm a natural?"

Liv laughed. She almost fell but I caught her. She blushed as she got back on her feet. "See but thanks, I could have died." She joked.

I laughed. "No problem."

We skated around and talked and walked around the pier, talk, laughing, but mainly talking until her mom came to pick her up since she had to be home sooner than the rest. A few hours later, Ana dropped me and my other friends off at our homes. I used my house key to let myself in but it seemed as if nobody was home. I shrugged it off and went up to my room to sleep.

**Teddy's POV**

"Teddy, the kids need you at home, stop being so selfish."

"I'm not being selfish, Spencer. I'm thinking about me, what I want. And what I want is to be happy. Truth be told, I haven't been happy lately. I've been pretending like I have but in reality I haven't. I hate pretending, I want the real thing."

"What can I do to get your happiness back then, tell me what I can do."

I started to cry. "I honestly don't know. I just need a break from life, a break from being a mom, a break from everything. Maybe that's why I didn't want another baby, I would be even less happy than I already am and it's not like you help me with the child, so it's all me."

"Teddy, I didn't know…. When was the last time you were happy?"

"Honestly before my dad died."

"But that has been like seven, eight years."

"But even still knowing that he would die any day I wasn't happy. The moment he said he beat cancer I was fully happy again, we were doing great, everything was going great, up to the point when he told us it came back and could die at any time and my happiness level dropped up to the point where he died. And then we got a divorce not that long after and I was fully alone, my happiness was down in the dumpsters by that point in my life." I started to cry more.

Spencer reached over and wrapped his arms around me giving me a hug. He kept me in his grasp. "Please tell me what I can do get it one hundred percent back."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sunday December 23, 2029**

"I have a surprise for you Teddy." Spencer said as we got into our rental car. "I think it's going to brighten your mood up. But first, we are dropping the kids off at my parent's."

After we did that, Spencer drove down a familiar street that brought back many memories for me. After a couple of minutes went by, Spencer parked the car on the side of the street in front of my childhood house.

"W-What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Come on." Spencer smiled. We got out of the car and he grabbed my hand guiding me up to the house. He took out a key and put it in the door unlocking the house and we walked in.

I looked at him and gave him a confused look. "I don't understand…"

"Surprise, I bought it!"

"What."

"Remember a few months ago I went to Texas for a performance, well I made a quick visit with my parent's before I came home and I found out the previous owners were selling this house and I made a bold decision to buy it. We can stay here when we come visit now instead of with my parents, it can be our vacation house, our Denver house."

"But there are only three bedrooms, four if you count the basement…"

"I figured all the kids can be up stairs so I had some housing constructers come and make the master bedroom into two rooms since it is big enough to do so and then we can be down in the basement."

I walked around the downstairs with everything still looking the same. I walked into the kitchen and looked out back seeing that everything was still the same, the swing set PJ used to get his head stuck in a lot was still there. The tree house dad made Gabe and PJ help him build after the second time it fell, was still there.

Spencer walked in and stood behind me placing his hands on my shoulders. I kept staring out the door to the back.

"But why?"

"I remember how heartbroken you were when your mom decided to sell this place. I was already looking into buying a house out here and when I heard this was up in the market again, I went for it and bought it. I thought it'd make you happy having it back in the family."

"That was really sweet, Spencer." I turned around and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

Spencer smiled and kissed the top of my head. "Come on." He grabbed my handed and guided me down to the basement. "As you can see, I made extra rooms down here. So right through this door, we have like a little game room. And then I had the housing constructers build a much needed laundry room, a bigger bathroom was made for us, and I had your old room made bigger with a bigger closet."

"It's the same house but yet it's not the same."

"And you don't like it." Spencer said.

"No, I do, it's just different." I looked up at Spencer and I could tell he was a little disappointed I don't love it because he put a lot of thought into this. "I love it, I really do. It's just different; it's weird seeing it not how it was when I was growing up."

"I guess I should have expected that."

Spencer and I walked back up the stairs and sat down on the living room couch, since the house is fully furnished. Spencer wrapped his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest.

"We should get the kids."

"Actually, I thought we could have this place to ourselves tonight, just you and me, and then go over to my parent's tomorrow and have Christmas Eve dinner with them and then bring them back."

"We have all of their things though."

"It'll be fine." Spencer said assuring me. "And I had my mom go grocery shopping for us today so we can have food in the house."

"That was nice of her."

"Teddy, you know you could be perkier than dry."

"Spencer I'm really tired and I don't know if you realize it or not but I had a miscarriage a week ago. I'm still recovering from it; I still have my pregnancy hormones."

"Did you really have one?"

"What, do you not believe me?"

"No, but it just seems like a coincidence that you had one less than twenty-four hours before you were going to get it _taken care of_."

"Spencer, you gave me a lot of stress, the arguing gave me a lot of stress. Stress causes you to miscarry if you don't know that."

"I'm sorry you miscarried, it was probably my fault."

"Spencer, let's just move on and forget or we will just start arguing again about it."

"You're right but I am truly sorry for how I acted. I should have never told you to get out even if I was mad at you."

"I'm sorry I was going to get an abortion without even telling you."

"You're what, I didn't hear you."

I laughed a little. "I said I'm sorry!"

"Teddy, can we make a promise that if you ever become pregnant again, you won't abort it. I don't care how busy I am, I'll clear it all just to be with you or I'll make myself less busy. I just don't want us to go through what we did that pass week."

I looked up at him and nodded. He smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"I love you." He murmured.

"Love you." I murmured back. Spencer leaned back down and have me another kiss on the lips.

**Monday December 24, 2029**

"How much you want to bet the kids or at least Brendan will be pissed we ditched them with your parents?" I said.

"He'll definitely complain he didn't have his laptop or tablet and his phone charger." Spencer said. "But who cares."

Spencer parked the car in the driveway of his parent's house. We got out and knocked on the door until someone opened it.

"Hey mom." Spencer said giving his mother a hug. "Thanks for watching them last night."

"Of course, Spencer." She smiled as she released the hug. "Hi Teddy, how are you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"I'm well."

"Dad, Mom, did you bring me my phone charger?! My phone is dead and I need to talk to people."

I took his charger out of my purse and tossed it to him. "I figured you would want it."

"Thanks mom!" He got up and ran to an outlet and camped out there.

"Mom, why did you guys ditch us here?" Braeden complained. "Where did you guys go?"

"Yeah!" Cassandra said.

Spencer shook his head at me. "Don't tell them, yet."

"You heard daddy, it's a secret."

I walked over and sat on the couch. Cara climbed onto my lap a few moments later.

"You better watch out, Cara, the kissing monster is going to come after you." I laid her across my lap and attacked her with kisses.

She started to giggle. "Mommy, stop it."

An hour later, the dinner Linda made was finish. We all headed into the dining room and sat down.

"Smells good, mom." Spencer said.

"Thank you, Spence."

The smell of the food kinda turned my stomach and I ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"Is she okay Spencer?" She asked. "Or is it my cooking, or?"

"Yeah, she's fine." Spencer said making himself a plate.

I walked back in and sat back down next to Spencer. "Sorry."

"Are you sick, Teddy?" Linda asked.

"No, I'm fine. It was just the smell of the food, I guess."

"Mom, you've been throwing up a lot lately though." Braeden said. "I don't think it's the food."

"Oh is that so?" Linda said. "Sounds like you're pregnant to me."

Spencer and I looked at each other when she said that. "I'm not pregnant, I can assure you that."

"You were." Brendan murmured.

"What did you say, B?" I asked.

"I said you were but you got an abortion."

When he said that, all I could think of was how did he know about that, that I was pregnant and was going to get an abortion.

"B, mom did not get an abortion. Where did you even get that from?" Spencer asked.

"I overheard her on the phone making an appointment."

"Hmm… seems like your father and I get more information on you guys from your kids than yourselves." Linda said. "Paul honey, get down here." She shouted.

"I can assure you she didn't get an abortion." Spencer said.

"But she just said she's not pregnant, she had to get one if she's no longer pregnant."

"She didn't get one." Spencer kept saying.

"I miscarried, exactly a week ago."

"And what did I just walk in on." Paul said.

"But you keep showing symptoms."

"B, after you miscarry, you still have the pregnancy hormones for a couple of weeks."

"Oh…"

After dinner, I thanked Linda for the dinner again and then the six of us left. It took us fifteen minutes to get back to our new Denver house but when we did, the kids were confused why we were here.

"What are we doing here?" Braeden asked.

"A few months ago I came to Denver by myself to visit my parents and I was doing a little house hunting while I was here because I wanted a place we could stay in while in town."

"And this house is the house I grew up in." I said. "Dad heard it was for sell and decided to buy it and now it's ours."

"Wait, are we moving here?" Brendan asked.

"No, just think of this as a vacation house." Spencer said.

"B, do you remember this house?" I asked as we walked up to the front door. "You were about seven the last time you were here, so you should remember."

"Very vaguely, I remember."

Spencer placed the key in the key slot and opened the house. He turned on the lights and the we walked in.

"Where's our rooms?" Cassandra asked.

"Upstairs and your things are already up there." I said.

As they ran up, Spencer and I walked down to the basement and into our room. We shut our door and locked it so the kids wouldn't bother us.

"I'm sorry my parent's found out about everything, I know we wanted to keep it between us." Spencer said as he took his shirt off.

"It's fine." I got into bed and under the covers. "When we have nosey kids, people are bound to find out."

"That is true…" Spencer got into bed next to me. He pulled me closer to him and I laid my head on his bare chest. "But I do want another baby."

"What, I don't want another kid. That was the whole point of the abortion."

"Teddy, it wouldn't be bad having another kid, just keep an open mind about it."

"I'll be mad if you intend on getting me pregnant. I won't let you have sex with me if you intend to."

Spencer laughed and turned off the lamp next to our bed. "Good night, I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Monday January 7, 2030**

**Brendan's POV**

"Hey, Walsh, how come you didn't go to the teams New Year Eve's party?" Zack asked.

"Because Mathews, I was in boring Denver."

"You were the only one who didn't come. It was probably the biggest party of the year, hands down."

"Of course it was since it's the first party of the year."

"That you missed. You said you were gonna come."

"I thought I could because I didn't think we were going to Denver but plans change." I heard the bell to our first class. "I'll see you at practice." I slammed my locker shut and walked into my first class.

"Hey Brendan, wait up."

I saw Sienna walking over to me. "What do you want?"

"I miss you Brendan. Please let's get back together, I'll trust you more."

"Sienna, I don't want to get back together. Let's just remain friends."

"But Bren-"

"Sienna, stop. I don't want to get back with you." I walked into class and took my seat.

**Teddy's POV**

"Cara, are you excited for your first day of dance?"

"Yeah."

"Are you gonna have fun and be good?"

She nodded.

"Are you gonna miss me?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Well I'm going to miss you."

I pulled up to the dance studio and walked her in. I signed her in and then waited with her until the class began. When the teacher came in, I left, heading back home. Each class is two hours long, so I decided I shouldn't stay and wait.

When I got home I walked into the living room and sat on the couch leaning back into it.

"Mmm… peace and quiet." I said.

"Teddy." Spencer shouted.

"And I spoke to soon." I murmured to myself. "I'm in here. What do you want?"

Spencer walked in a few moments later. "I found out exactly when I'm leaving."

"Oh when?"

"Beginning of next month."

"Oh… That's sooner than expected. Do you know how long you'll be gone for?"

"Possibly three months but don't worry I'll make frequent visits back home when I have a chance to. Now, I have to take the dogs to the vet, they are due for shots. I'll be back later."

"Alright."

**Brendan's POV**

"Hey Olivia."

"Oh, hi Brendan."

"Hi. Did you enjoy your winter break?"

"It was alright, kinda boring, you?"

"Same."

"Really, I'm kinda surprise."

"Yeah, we flew to Denver for the holidays and the first day we're there, my parent's ditches me and my siblings at my grandparent's without our things. I almost died without my phone charger."

She laughed. "Why did they ditch you guys?"

"My dad had a surprise for my mom, well it was a surprise for all of us actually, but my mom got to see it first and they didn't come back until dinner time the next day. Luckily my mom knew I would want my phone charger and brought it."

"Oh, so what was the surprise?"

"My dad bought the house my mom and her siblings grew up in so when we are in town we don't have to stay with my grandparent's. It's cool though, kinda small consider our house here."

"Oh… So did you want something?" She asked changing the subject. "I mean you did come over here."

"Oh right… I was wondering if you would maybe like to go out with me sometime."

"Like on a date?"

"Uh, sure, a date."

"When would you like to go on this "date"?" Liv asked. "Saturday?" She suggested.

"Actually, I can't Saturday. I'm going to a premiere of this one movie, but you can come with me if you like. I can bring a guest, since I was going to bring Sienna but since we broke, I have an extra ticket."

"No, I don't want to intrude."

"You won't."

"Our first date and you are taking me to a movie premiere. Not many girls can say that."

"I'm taking that response as a, I'll go."

"Fine, I'll come."

I smiled. "Great, I have to go. I have basketball practice." I saw Sienna walked up to me as I walked away.

"I knew that twit stole my boyfriend."

"Honestly Sienna, she didn't. I just like her now and I'm moving on from you like you should from me."

**Teddy's POV**

"Did you like dance, baby?" I asked my daughter. "You don't have to continue with it if you don't."

"It's fun." She said.

"Did you make any friends?"

"Yeah."

"That's good." We pulled to Cassandra's and Braeden's elementary school and they got in. "Hey, how was school?"

"Fine." They both said.

"Mom, can I go on an overnight field trip to Gold Camp?" Braeden asked. "It's for one night and we get to search for gold and stuff."

"I'll think about it and ask daddy to see what he thinks. When is it, anyways?"

"Umm… end of March."

"When do you have to have the permission slip returned?"

"Beginning of next month."

"Alright, well like I said, I'll think about it."

**Okay, short chapter, kinda a filler chapter but I hope you liked it and the last couple of chapters. Also, I made a twitter page for my fanfiction that you can follow to get updates and I posted pictures of what all the kids look like and will post what the house they live in looks like. My twitter name is on my profile, so go follow. Also, if you haven't yet, go check out my newest story, which is in progress, called _Spencer and Teddy Got Talent_. I won't update it much until I finish with this one. Thanks for reading my story, and I hope you like it. Remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Saturday January 12, 2030**

"Teddy, have you been gaining weight?" Spencer asked as he watched me get dressed. I was in a bra and underwear.

"Wow, you're nice, calling me fat."

"It just seems like your stomach is getting bulgier than it was like a month ago."

"Spencer, maybe I've just been eating too much." I put a shirt over my head.

"Maybe you should lay off the cookies." Spencer joked. "No, but I don't know… How much do you weigh?"

"I don't know. I haven't weighed myself in a while."

"Well go get on the scale and see how much you've gained."

"Fine, to make you happy. I probably just gained a couple of pounds." I stepped on the scaled. "And I am 130…"

"How many pounds did you gain?"

"Something is wrong with this scale, I was just 120."

"Teddy you are getting fat."

"I haven't even had a change in my diet or my daily exercise."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor's to see if something is wrong with you." Spencer suggested.

"Or maybe this scale is broken."

"Yeah, you broke it with your fat self." Spencer joked.

"I'm not fat, but fine, I'll make an appointment with my doctor just to prove you wrong." I put on a pair of pants and grabbed my phone off the charger. I called the doctor's office and made and appointment for Wednesday, for a physical. "There done, watch me prove you wrong."

"Okay baby, prove me wrong."

**Brendan's POV**

_L: What do I even wear to those kinds of events?_

_B: Just wear a dress or something that will make you look nice._

"B, here's a question." My mom said walking into my room. "Dad says I'm getting fat, what do you think?" She lifted her shirt up to show me her belly.

"You're getting fat, sorry mom."

"Told you!" Dad shouted.

"I'm not getting fat, I'm just not!"

I laughed and read the new text I got.

_L: This outfit?_

_B: Yeah, that's fine. I'll be over around five with a car to drive us._

Later that day, a car came to pick me up and told the driver to drive over to Liv's house to pick her up. When we go to her house, I texted her that I was here and she came out a few moments later. She opened the car door and got in.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hey, you look nice."

She blushed a little. "Thanks, so do you."

"Trust me, you look better than I do." I placed my phone back in my pocket once I texted back one of my friends.

"So like, what should I expect at this premiere, it's my first if you didn't know that." She joked.

"Uh, paparazzi for sure but they won't care about you or will get your picture taken unless you want to with me, uh, lots of celebrities, fans, interviewers, free food and that's pretty much it. I don't really have any fans nor will get interviewed so I don't have to worry about that."

"Are any of your friends going?"

"Mhm… the ones you met a few weeks ago will and a bunch of other friends but not school friends."

"I kinda figured. I bet all the girls are going to hate me especially Sienna because I'm going out with you… tonight, I mean." She added.

"Maybe we can make it more than just tonight."

When we got there, I had to take pictured on the carpet and Liv stood on the side while I did that. Once I was done, we headed inside the building. It was pretty crowded but all these events usually are.

"Hey Brendan, did your father come?" One of his friends asked coming up to me.

"Oh, hey Justin. No he didn't come, he's at home. He just wants to spend as much time as possible with my mom before he leaves for a couple of months."

"Oh, right, the movie. Production starts next month, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Is this your girlfriend?"

"This is Olivia, we go to school together."

"Hi." She said.

"Hey, did Danny come?"

"Uh, yeah, he is somewhere around here with his friends."

"Come on Olivia." I said.

"Hey, tell your family I said hey." He shouted as we walked away.

"Who was that?"

"That was one of my dad's friends and Danny is his son I'm real good friends with."

"Oh… Well this is very cool."

"Yeah, these events are a bunch of fun to attend also."

A few hours later, the event was over. I had the driver take Liv home first before dropping me off.

"I had a lot of fun, tonight." She said.

"Maybe we can go out again, I mean if you want. I promise next time won't be so public."

She laughed. "Yeah, definitely. I'll see you at school on Monday. Thanks again for a fun time, bye."

"Bye."

**Wednesday January 16, 2030**

After I dropped Cara at her dance class, I headed over to the doctor's since I had an appointment for a physical. I signed in and had to wait about fifteen minutes before being called back. I waited in my room a couple of minutes before my doctor came in.

"Hello, Teddy, how are you?" Dr. Hyland asked.

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm well."

"So you are here for a physical?" She asked.

"Well, my boyfriend the other day, was making fun of me because he said I'm getting fat, that I've been gaining so much weight lately, but I thought why not get a physical and prove him wrong. I need one anyways. It's been a few years since my last."

"Your last recorded physical was two years ago, so it is much needed. So let's weigh you and check your blood pressure and then I'll ask you a few questions and make sure your body is nice and healthy."

"Great." I stood up and stepped on the scale that was in the room.

"It looks like you are about 130."

"What, you must be mistaken. Last time I checked I was about 120. I couldn't have gain ten pounds especially since I haven't changed my diet or exercise any less."

"The scale is definitely not wrong and it doesn't sound healthy if you say you haven't changed your diet."

I sat back down on the table and she took my blood pressure. It came back a little high.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you a few questions now." Dr. Hyland said. "First, when was your last regular period?"

"It was uh, October I think. I uh, recently had a miscarriage and I know after you have one you still have your pregnancy hormones and you may not receive it for a couple of months."

"That's right, between 4-6 weeks. If you haven't received by then, you should come back. How long ago was your miscarriage?"

"Uh, December 18th I think."

"Okay. Are you very active, do you exercise a lot?"

"I occasionally swim or jog when I have a chance to get away from the kids. I'll also go in our home gym and lift some weights and do some other exercises."

"Every day?"

"At least three or four times a week, I try. I gave a question." I paused to gather my thoughts. "This is probably a stupid question but could the pregnancy hormones I still have from the miscarriage make me gain weight or no?"

"Not unless you are carrying a child. Are you sure you had a miscarriage?"

"Yes, I went to the hospital when I had it and they said they couldn't detect a heartbeat. And I haven't had sex since the miscarriage."

"Do you mind if I do an ultrasound just to be sure? Sometimes the machines can be wrong."

I nodded. She took me into another room where there was an ultrasound machine. I laid down on the table.

"How many weeks were you when you miscarried?"

"Uh, about ten."

"Alright, then you would be about thirteen weeks if you are pregnant so we don't have to do a inside ultrasound. Please lift up your shirt."

I did as I was told. The doctor poured some cold gel on my stomach which sent chills throughout my body. She grabbed the ultrasound wand and hovered it on top. I couldn't believe my eyes that I saw on the screen, a baby.

"But I was told I miscarried."

"You possibly had twins and you miscarried one of them."

"I have a question, so I've been drinking some alcohol over the holidays when I thought I wasn't pregnant, but clearly I am now, will it affect the baby?"

"There is a chance it could but hopefully not. A little alcohol won't hurt the baby in early development. It's more in your second and third trimester it can hurt it."

"How many weeks am I?"

"You are about twelve weeks."

"I just can't believe I'm still pregnant. I thought I lost the baby."

"I recommend you take vitamins and start seeing an OBG/YN."

I nodded and kept staring at the screen. How is this even possible?

After my appointment, I picked up Cara from dance and brought her home. I made her a little snack and sat at the kitchen table with her staring at the ultrasound pictures I got.

"Mommy, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing."

Spencer walked in and I put the pictures on my lap so he wouldn't see them. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"How was your appointment?"

"Uh, shocking."

"Shocking as you're shock you're getting fat."

"Not exactly… Let's go out back, I want to talk to you about something alone."

Spencer gave me a strange look and followed me out back. I sat down on the grass with Spencer beside me.

"First I should say the scale upstairs is not wrong with me gaining ten pounds."

"Told you."

The two dogs ran over to us and laid down beside us on the grass.

"So my doctor wanted to do an ultrasound and this is what we found." I handed him the photos.

"What, you're still pregnant?"

"Apparently so. My doctor thinks I probably was pregnant with twins and I lost one of them."

"But I thought you miscarried and the doctor couldn't find a heartbeat."

"They, I guess, made a mistake. I guess this baby was just playing hide and seek or playing dead or something."

Spencer smiled and handed me the photos back. "This is amazing. Now I have an excuse to come home and visit you when I'm off." Spencer leaned over and gave me a kiss on the lips. "I love you."

I kept staring down at the pictures. "Spencer… I really wish you didn't have to go now. I need you more than ever now."

"I know, baby, but it's too late to cancel. I'll try to come home when I have a day off, even if it is for one day."

"That makes me feel a little better."

**Okay, I read in a review, one of you guys wanted this to happen so it happened. Also, on my twitter, I posted what everyone looks like, I mean besides Teddy, Spencer, Gabe, PJ, Skylar, Charlie, Toby, and a few other characters. If you want me to post a few other characters on there, I will. I hope you liked this chapter and now I'm off to be. It's 1:30 AM and my goal was to finish this and I did. Remember to review, follow and favorite!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Monday January 21, 2030**

After I told Spencer about the baby, I immediately made an appointment to see the OBG/YN which is today. Spencer's coming with me while the kids are in school and Cara is at dance.

When we got there, we had to wait a couple of minutes before being called back. The nurse weighed me and took my blood pressure before the doctor came in. We waited in the room alone for a couple of minutes before the doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Lloyd." A middle age man said. He shook my hand.

"Hi, I'm Teddy and this is Spencer."

"How are you, Teddy?" He asked.

"I'm still shock about this pregnancy."

"Oh, why is that?"

"I had a miscarriage a few weeks ago and I thought I lost the baby, but I guess I was pregnant with twins and I just found out I was still pregnant a week ago."

"Hmm… You didn't think of anything still having the pregnancy symptoms?"

"I just assumed I still had the hormones."

"Alright, is everything you filled out on these papers correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay, please lay down and lift up your shirt so we can see how the baby is doing."

The doctor poured the ultrasound gel on my stomach and hovered the wand over it. I looked over at the screen and saw the baby and heard its heartbeat. Spencer grabbed my hand and rubbed it.

"It's our baby." He murmured with a big smile on his face.

The doctor zoomed in on the baby's face and other body parts. The appointment lasted for fifteen minutes. Once it was over, I made my next appointment and then we left.

**Brendan's POV**

Fifteen minutes into my boring history class, the fire alarm went off. Everyone got up, grabbing their things and went out to the football field since that is where we go in these types of situations. Everyone sat down on the bleachers with their class and the teacher's took roll to make sure everyone was accounted for.

"Do you actually think there's a fire?" Liv asked me. "Or just some kid pulled it for no good reason."

I shrugged. "Could be either. I kinda want it to be an actual fire so they could let us go home."

The principle walked to the center of the football field holding a megaphone. He held it up to his mouth.

"It looks like we have a gas leak so everyone gets to go home early."

Everyone cheered and got up before the principle was even finished. I took my phone out and texted my mom to pick me up.

_B: Gas leak at school, we get to leave early. Pick me up._

_M: It'll take us about an hour to pick you up. Can you get a ride?_

_B: I'll just take the bus to Wilshire and walk the rest little bit._

"Looks like I'm taking the bus. I'll text you when I get home."

"Okay, bye." Liv said.

I walked the opposite way than she was going to reach the bus stop I had to be at. It took me about thirty minutes to get home. When I got home, I went straight to my room.

**Teddy's POV**

Spencer pulled up to the house and the three kids go out.

"I think we should tell the kids tonight." Spencer said as watched the kids walk up to the house. "You're just going to get bigger."

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" We got out of the car and walked up to the door. Spencer unlocked it and the five of us walked in. "B, are you home?" I shouted.

"Yeah!" He shouted back.

"What are you hoping the gender will be?" I asked as we walked up the stairs.

"I want another son so us guys can have more power over you girls." Spencer joked.

"Don't count on that."

We walked down the hall and into Brendan's room where we saw him laying on his bed watching some TV.

"Did you need something?" He asked.

"We want to talk to you about something."

"Last time you said that, you gave me a sex talk. You better not be giving me another one."

Spencer and I both laughed and sat on his bed. I was quiet thinking of how to approach it.

"Do you remember about a month ago you thought I was got an abortion but I said I had a miscarriage instead?"

"Yeah…"

"Well a week ago I went to the doctor's to get a physical since your father kept saying I was getting fat. Turns out I was pregnant with twins and I lost one of the babies. I'm still pregnant."

"What."

"I'm about thirteen weeks."

"Are you going to try to get rid of this baby like you tried to do the first time?"

"No, even if I wanted to, couldn't. I'm too far along. So it looks like we're having another child even though I thought Cara would be my last, SPENCER."

"Teddy, it takes two to tango. Don't blame this all on me."

"Do you know what you're having yet?"

"No, my next appointment I'll find out but I'm going to need a lot of help around here especially with your father being gone in a few weeks. The less stress I have, the better off the baby will be."

"How long are you gonna be gone for, dad?"

"About three months but I'll make frequent visits back home when I have a chance."

"Can you leave now? I have homework I have to start."

Later that day, we sat the younger three down in the living room to tell them.

"How come Brendan doesn't have to be here?" Braeden asked.

"Because we already talked to him about it." Spencer said.

"Talk about what, mom?" Cassandra asked.

"Well, I don't know how to say it other than to say it, we're having another baby."

"Why?" Braeden asked. "I don't want another sibling."

"Honestly, this wasn't planned but it's happening and you can thank dad for that."

"Mommy, how did you get a baby in you?" Caralynn asked curiously

"Uh."

"Hey, let's go watch a movie." Spencer said.

"Yeah!"

"Thank you." I mouthed to him.

**Saturday, February 2, 2030**

"Alright, I'm leaving." Spencer said.

I got on my tippy toes and giving him a kiss and then hugged onto him. "I don't want you to go."

"I know but I'll be back before you know it."

I looked up and gave him another kiss. "Have a safe trip."

"I will, I love you."

"Love you."

Spencer grabbed his luggage and left. I cried a little as I watched him leave and went up to our room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Saturday February 9, 2030**

**Brendan's POV**

"Brendan, please take Bree and Shasta out on a walk for." Mom said to me walking into the home theater where I was with Olivia.

"Mom, why can't you make Brady and Andi do it together?"

"Because I asked you. Since your father hasn't been home to take them on his daily run, I need you to take them out."

"Why can't you and Brady and Andi and Cara do it together? I'm sure walking is good for pregnant women."

"Brendan, I'm a very hormonal woman which means you should do what I say when I ask the first time, no questions asked. Go take them out." Mom walked out of the room.

"Come on, let's go take them out real quick." I said as I got up. "I swear, my mom is such a pain while pregnant."

"She's pregnant, what do you expect?"

"Yeah… Bree, Shasta, come here girls." I shouted. I grabbed their leashes and hooked them to their collars when they ran in. "Can you take Bree?"

"Yeah."

I handed her Bree's leash and we headed out. "So how do you think you did on the test we had in French yesterday?"

"I feel like I failed it but I also have that feeling after I take tests no matter what class it is and then I end up passing."

"Shasta, stop pulling and relax, I'm not dad."

"How do you think you did?"

"I feel pretty confident I got a good score on it, like always."

**Teddy's POV**

"So Kevin and I are planning on taking a quick trip to LA with Toby and Ryan during their ski week." Mom said. "We would love it if we could see you and PJ."

"Yeah, I would love to see you and Toby. I miss you guys. When are planning on coming?"

"Two weeks and we'll spend the whole week there."

"I uh, I have a surprise for you I was going to tell you over the phone but I'll wait until you come."

"Oh, a surprise? Is it a good surprise?"

"Depends on your take on it."

"Oh, is it Spencer related?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll probably hate it." Mom joked. She has never liked Spencer ever since the first time he cheated on me in high school. After all these years, you'd think she would have like I have, but I guess not.

"But yeah, I'll love to see you and Toby and I'm sure PJ will too. I'll also love the company since Spencer's not here."

"Oh right, he's uh, doing that movie huh? How long has he been gone for?"

"About two weeks but it feels like forever. I think he's planning on making a quick trip back home one of these days."

"Mom, can I go over to a sleep over tonight?" Braeden asked.

"At who's house?"

"My friend Gavin's house."

"Uh, yeah, can you maybe get another friend who's going to drive you?"

"I'll see."

"Hey, have you spoken to Charlie, lately?" Mom asked.

"No, why?"

"I'm just worried about her, Teddy, Kevin and I both am."

"Mom, I'm sure she's fine. It's not like she's a drug addict or a alcoholic or is pregnant." I laughed. "As long as she is none of that, she's fine. I just wish she would talk to us more. Ever since she graduated high school, she's been getting more distant, well with me anyways."

"That's why I'm worried about her."

**Brendan's POV**

Liv and I sat down on a park bench under a tree near my house.

"This park is really nice and peaceful."

"Yeah, it is a private park, only for people who live around here can go to it."

"That must be nice."

"Yeah, I guess. I don't go here much but maybe a couple times a year."

"Hey, I wanna ask you something because it's been on my mind a lot and I could never figure it out just because... Are we dating, considered boyfriend and girlfriend?" Olivia asked. "I mean we've been hanging out a lot but we never made any official thing."

I smiled and place my left hand on the back of my head rubbing it. "I don't know… Do you?"

"Do you?"

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second." She smirked. "I do really like you and I feel like we can be real with each other if you know what I mean. I feel like you know me more than some of my closest friends."

I looked at her and smiled. "I really like you too, so let's make it official."

Olivia smiled. "We're official then."

I took my phone out to see what time it was. "Let's head back."

**Thursday February 14, 2030**

I got back from dropping the kids off at school. I walked out back with Caralynn and stuck my feet in the pool's water while my daughter played with the dogs on the grass. I was kicking my feet back and forth in the water with my eyes shut looking up at the sky trying to relax. All the sudden, I heard the back door open followed by footsteps.

"SURPRISE!"

I looked behind me and saw Spencer. I smiled and immediately got up to hug and kiss him. "I missed you so much."

"Me too." Spencer gave me another kiss. "Look how big you've gotten."

"How long will you be here for?"

"I have to fly back tomorrow night."

"I wish you didn't."

"I know, me too." The dogs ran over to greet Spencer by jumping on him. Spencer squatted down and petted them. "Aw, did my two girls miss me?" Spencer stood back up. "Have you been caring for them?"

"Yes, they're being cared for, Spencer."

He smiled. "Good. I brought you home a few things for Valentine's Day."

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to. Let's go in."

"Come on, Cara, we're going inside."

When we walked in, I saw a bouquet of red roses on the table with a box next to it.

"Those are gorgeous."

"There's twenty-four roses for the amount of hours I think of you each day."

"I feel like you said that once before."

"Open this box."

Spencer handed me the box. I opened it and saw a gorgeous diamond, double heart necklace. "It's beautiful."

Spencer smiled. "The two hearts attached to each other symbolize our love will never be broken."

"I'll never take it off."

I placed the necklace on around my neck and then wrapped my arms around Spencer's neck giving him a long, passionate kiss.

"Mmm… I've definitely missed your kisses." Spencer murmured when our lips broke.

So how has filming been going?"

"Way to kill the mood, babe but if you must know, it's going great. I'm working with a great cast and crew."

"That's good."

"Now to the more important things, how's my baby doing?" Spencer bent down and kissed my belly.

I looked down and smiled. "I felt a little movement the other day."

"When's your next appointment, again?"

"The 27th and we'll be able to find out the gender."

"I don't think I'll be able to go to it, but I'll see."

"And this is exactly why I didn't want to be pregnant while you're gone. I'm basically pregnant and alone, I'm doing this all on my own."

"Teddy, I promise once production is done, I'll put everything somewhat on hold to be with you and what I mean by that is no traveling. I'll make sure I'll do performances, interviews, meet and greets only in this area until the baby is born."

**Brendan's POV**

"And a little teddy bear holding a heart and a flower for my girl on this day."

Olivia turned around and smiled. "Hey, Happy Valentine's Day." She got on her tippy toes and gave me a kiss. "Are these for me?"

"Of course."

"I feel bad, I didn't get you anything."

"Yes you did, I got you."

"That's so cheesy."

I laughed. "Do you wanna hang after school?"

"I wish, but I can't. I have a doctor's appointment."

"Really, today of all days?"

"Yes."

I stared at her. "You did that on purpose."

"Maybe." Liv closed slammed her locker shut and I wrapped my arm around her as we walked down the hall to our classes. "Well this is my stop. I'll see you in third." Liv said.

**I hope you liked this chapter. In my opinion it wasn't that great, it was kinda a filler. Next will be much better, promise. I'll have Amy and the rest of the gang in the chapter. Also, on my twitter I made specifically for my fanfictions, I posted pictures of what everyone looks like. Also my twitter name is on my profile so go follow if you want to get updates or maybe sneak peeks to chapters c; Remember to review, follow, and favorite and thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Monday February 18, 2030**

Last night mom flew to LA with Kevin, his son Ryan, and Toby. PJ and I are meeting up with them for lunch at his restaurant.

"How do you think mom will react, PJ?"

"About what, your pregnancy?"

"Yeah."

"Who knows, I just know I'm still a little shock especially since I thought you lost it."

"It's hard for me to wrap my mind around it that I was pregnant with twins. How was I pregnant with twins? Twins don't even run in our family or Spence's."

"Aren't Aunt Jamie and mom twins?"

"Oh right, they are. I totally forgot about Aunt Jamie. I haven't seen or talked to her since the wedding."

"Oh, there's mom." PJ pointed out. PJ got up to hug our mother. "Hey mom."

"Oh, hi PJ."

"Hey mom." I said.

Mom walked over to me and hugged me from behind since I remain sitting to hide my belly she hasn't noticed yet. "Hi, Teddy, how are you?"

"A little tired but over all I'm fine."

"Hi grandma." Caralynn said.

"Oh, aren't you getting big, Cara. Where's the rest of your kids?"

"School, yeah, their ski week was last week."

"Oh." Mom sat down beside me.

"So I have something to tell you." I said. "Spencer and I are having another baby, I'm pregnant."

Mom looked at me. "What, you're pregnant?"

"Yeah, about fifteen weeks."

"I didn't even know you were trying."

"We weren't but there's more to the story. So at the beginning of December, I discovered I was pregnant again and with everything going on in our life, I decided to get an abortion."

"Teddy, you should never do that." Mom said.

"I know… Anyways, I wasn't going to tell Spencer about the baby and to get a secret abortion. Of course he found out because my morning sickness gave it away and we got into a huge argument about it. So the day before I was going to have it done, Spencer basically kicked me out and I went to stay with PJ for about a week."

"What, he kicked my baby out."

"So around one in the morning, ten hours before I was going to get the abortion, I was getting sharp pains in my abdominal and PJ took me to the hospital. I told the doctor that I was pregnant so he immediately did an ultra sound. He couldn't detect a heartbeat."

"Did you get re-pregnant then?" Mom asked.

"No, listen. So about a month ago, Spencer was making fun of me saying that I'm getting fat because my stomach looked extra pudgy and I gained ten pounds within a month. So I made a doctor's appointment for a physical to prove him wrong. I went to the doctor and I told her about the miscarriage I had and wanted to do an ultrasound. We discovered I was still pregnant. She thinks I was pregnant with twins and I lost one of the babies. I was about twelve weeks along when I found out and I just assumed my pregnancy symptoms I was receiving were the hormones I still had."

"Is Spencer happy about the pregnancy?"

"Definitely, he is more thrilled than I am. When he found out about the miscarriage he was like I'm going to get you re-pregnant and I'm like you better not. So when I told him, he was real happy, but me not so much. He's not around so I have to do everything on my own without his love and support."

"Right, pregnancy is never good doing it alone."

"But he said he will make frequent visits back home when he is off even if it's for a day."

"Does his family know yet?"

"Not yet. We want to tell them in person but the thing is, we don't know when we'll see them."

"Mommy I want chocolate cake." Cara said.

"No, no cake, sweetie. But I'll tell you what, I'll take you to a bakery and get you a cupcake or something."

"Are the kids excited?" Kevin asked joining in to the conversation.

"I think Cassandra and Caralynn are because it'll be like their little real life baby doll." I joked. "But Braeden not so much and Brendan doesn't care much. All he cares about school, friends, sports, and his girlfriend. He could care less if I'm pregnant but oh well."

"Do you know the gender yet?" Mom asked.

"Not yet, I should be able to find out my next appointment which is next week. I'm kinda leaning for a boy just because I haven't had one since Braeden was a baby but I won't complain either way."

"Well, congratulations, Teddy. You're such a wonderful mother and you'll make a beautiful baby."

"Yeah, but I'm scared about something."

"About what?"

"That something might be wrong with the baby."

"Teddy, the baby will be born healthy with no health problems."

"But mom, I was drinking during the holidays, like Thanksgiving and Christmas and New Years. Alcohol isn't good for a baby's development and can be born with health issues."

"Honey, listen to me, your baby will be born nice and healthy like the rest of your kids. The alcohol you had won't affect the baby because you didn't have enough that it would."

"But-."

"Teddy your baby will be born healthy, I can promise you that. Now let's order. PJ, what is good here?" Mom asked looking at the menu.

"Mom, everything is because this is my restaurant."

**Wednesday February 27, 2030**

"Cara, where going to find out the gender of the baby, are you excited?"

"Yeah, I want a sister."

"Would you be upset if you get a brother instead?"

"No."

"Next." The receptionist said.

"Hi, I have an appointment."

"What's your name, miss?"

"Theodora Duncan."

"Please take a seat, you'll be called back shortly."

Cara and I waited for fifteen minutes before being called back. The nurse weighed me and took my blood pressure and then left when the doctor came in the room.

"Hello, Teddy, how are you?" Dr. Lloyd asked.

"I've been better."

"Is this our daughter you have with you today?"

I smiled. "Yes, this Caralynn."

"You are eighteen weeks, correct?"

"Yes."

"Let's see if we can see what the gender is."

I laid down and lifted my shirt up. He poured the gel on my stomach and moved the ultrasound wand over it.

"Okay, so here is the baby's ear, it's nose is right here."

"Cara look, that's the baby in my stomach."

"Mommy, it's ugly."

I laughed. "Sweetie, the baby is still developing. I promise when it's born, he or she will be super cute."

"Cuter than me?"

"Maybe, who knows." I smiled. "But probably not."

"Right here is it's little foot and…" The doctor moved the wand around to find the sex of it. "And it looks like you are having a girl."

I smiled. "Aw, really? Did you hear that, Cara, you're getting a little sister."

"Yay."

"Well Teddy, the baby is looking good and developing very well. I don't see any health problems she could have as of right now, so keep up the good work. I'll like to see you back in seven weeks and you'll be twenty-five weeks. Do you have any questions?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Great, I'll see you in seven weeks then."

When I got back out to my car, I sat in the driver's seat for a moment and sent Spencer a text.

_T: Found out what we're having (:_

_S: That's great, what are we having?_

_T: I'll tell you when you get back._

_S: What, I want to know now. ):_

**Okay so before you complain and be like, I wanted a boy, let me tell you what I did. I used an online random picker, well actually a couple of them. And with all of them, the first result was a girl, so it's another girl. Also to the guest reviewer, no, Olivia is not pregnant because she and Brendan never had sex. But I guess she could be and Brendan isn't the father… BUT she's not. I already have a name picked out for the new baby and I'll post a picture of what she looks like after Teddy has her. Umm… If you have anything you would like to happen in the story, you can always suggest it like people have been doing and I'll consider. I already used a couple of them. I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review, follow, and favorite! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wednesday March 27, 2030**

"Happy Birthday, Mommy."

I woke up and saw Cassandra and Caralynn on my bed hovering next to me. I smiled and sat up. "Thank you my beautiful daughters. Do you know how old I am?"

"25!" Caralynn exclaimed.

I smiled and gave her a hug. "And that's why you're my favorite."

"What." Cassandra said. "I thought I was your favorite."

"Okay, let me be honest, you both secretly are. Don't tell your brothers. Come on, let's go have breakfast."

I got out of bed with my daughter's and headed down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I grabbed two bowels for my daughter's to have cereal with and then made myself a bowl of oatmeal. As it cooked on the stove, I fed the dogs and then took my daily vitamins. When it was finished cooking, placed some fresh fruits in it and then brought it to the table.

A couple minutes later, the two boys came down. They grabbed a bowl and had cereal with their sisters.

"I wish you guys didn't have to go to school." I said. "I would love to spend my birthday with you guys all day."

"Who said we have to go to school, mom?" Braeden asked. "I'm down with staying home with you."

"Yeah mom." Brendan said. "I have a test in math I would love to skip. I'm not ready for it."

"And why aren't you ready for it?"

"Because it's on my weakest subject in math."

"You know you can always come to me for help. I'm probably smarter than all of your teachers combined."

"You know mom, I'm going to agree with you on that. Some of these teachers don't even know how to teach, I swear. That is why my school is rated a five out of ten. I think I should be going to a better school."

"Would you prefer to go to a private school instead or you could be homeschooled by me?"

"You know what mom, I'm cool with my school."

"That's what I thought."

"But can we stay home with you, mom?" Braeden asked. "We can party all day with you."

I laughed. "You know I would love that but school is real important, so you have to go."

"But mom, I'm gonna fail my math test. If I stay home then I have like an extra week to study and get a good score on it." Brendan said.

"Brendan, it's not my fault you didn't study for your test. Go fail it, I don't care. I hope it will make you study more next time and ask for help if you still don't understand it."

"Wow mom, this pregnancy is just making you more-." Brendan stopped.

"Making me what? More bitchy? More unreasonable? More inconsiderate? No, that's what being a mom does and your father would agree with me with you going to school. Go get your things so we can go."

**Brendan's POV**

"Chris, I swear my mom is being so unreasonable and bitchy. I doubt she'll even let me go to that party."

"Then lie and say you're going to spend the night at my house or whatever and go to the party, it's supposed to be the hottest party."

"Man really and I might miss it?"

"Like I said lie."

"I'll ask her first and then if she says no I'll lie and say I'm spending the night at your house or someone's and go to the party."

"Awesome."

"When is it again?"

"Dude it's next weekend, mark your calendar."

"Crap, my teacher is back in the room." I quickly hung up before she saw me and placed my phone back in my pocket.

**Teddy's POV**

"Des, where are you taking me?" I asked. She had me blind folded. She had me get out of the car and she guided me my way.

"Teddy, relax." She said.

"Please don't make me fall and kill the baby. Spencer will be upset."

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." She opened the door to a restaurant. "Okay, walk straight ahead ."

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Teddy, we're almost there, just a little bit further." I sighed. A few seconds later we stopped. "Okay, we're at our destination. Take your blind fold off on three."

"I really hate you right now, Des."

"1… 2… 3..!"

I took off my blindfold and everyone shouted, "SURPRISE!"

"Surprise! A surprise birthday party!" Des said. "And there is one more surprise."

"Oh god, you know I hate surprises like these."

"It's a good surprise, come on." Des grabbed my hand and guided me to a huge box. "Open this."

"Oh god, what is this?" I took off the lid to the box.

Spencer jumped out of the box and exclaimed, "SURPRISE!"

It scared me and took me a few seconds to realize it was Spencer. "Spencer!" He got out and immediately gave me a hug and kiss. "I've missed you so much!"

"Me too." Spencer gave me another kiss.

"When did you get back?"

"This morning and I can be here for a couple of days since they're filming scenes I'm not in. Do you like this party? I planned it." He smiled. "Well technically I had Desiree plan it but it was my idea."

"I love it because you're here."

"You know, you've never told me what we're having. I think it's a good time to tell me."

"We're having another girl."

"Aw, really?"

I nodded. "Another daughter for us."

"And she'll be beautiful just like her mommy."

I smiled. "I love you."

"And I love you, happy birthday." Spencer gave me another kiss and then we went off and mingled.

At around ten, the party winded down and we went home to be with the kids. I had Brendan stay home and watch the younger ones so hopefully they didn't kill each other. When we entered the house, I could hear Braeden and Cassandra screaming at each other.

"Welcome home, right Spencer?"

"Definitely."

I sighed and walked into the home theater where they were screaming at each other.

"Braeden, Cassandra, why are you both still up? It is an hour past your bedtime."

"Mom, but I'm watching a movie, well at least I WAS before Cassandra came down and grabbed the remote! Give it back!"

"No, I want to watch Sleeping Beauty!"

"Mom!" Braeden shouted

"Mommy!" Cassandra shouted.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the remote from Cassandra. "You two, go to bed now!"

"But mom!" They both said.

"No buts, now go to bed."

I turned off the screen and then headed up to make sure Cara was in bed asleep. I was relieved she was since her bedtime is eight and it would be three hours past it if she was still awake. After I checked on her, I walked into Brendan's room, where he was finishing his homework.

"Brendan, how come you didn't get your younger siblings in bed on time?"

"Huh, mom, I'm busy doing my homework and they wouldn't listen to me. I was only able to get Cara in bed on time."

"Brendan, when I leave you in charge watching them, I expect you will act like the grown up and don't let them push you around."

"Mom, I just didn't want to deal with them arguing with me especially when I had a lot of homework to do. I had to write a three page essay for English, prepare for my oral presentation for French, and a bunch of other things."

I placed my hand on my face. "I just can't deal with this anymore. Be in bed by eleven, I'm going to bed myself." I exited his room and quickly got ready for bed and then got into bed next to Spencer and cuddled with him. "I'm so happy you're back for a few days. Your kids are driving me insane."

Spencer laughed. "What, now they are my kids?"

"You know what I mean." I slowly shut my eyes and as soon as I knew it I was in a deep sleep.

**So, I'm planning on something happening in the next chapter you will probably not like. It'll probably be up by midnight, depends how satisfied I am with it. Also, I don't know why you want Brendan to become a teen dad, but I probably won't take that suggestion, sorry. I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading my story! Remember to leave a review and follow and favorite! Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thursday April 19, 2030**

"Hi, I have an appointment with Dr. Lloyd."

"What is your name miss?"

"Theodora Walsh, I mean Duncan, Theodora Duncan. I don't even know why I said Walsh." I laughed.

The receptionist laughed. "Please take a seat, Miss. Duncan. You'll be called back shortly."

I waited ten minutes, which was fairly fast, when I was called back. The nurse weighed me and took my blood pressure. When the doctor came back in, he looked at the results that the nurse wrote down.

"Hmm… You're blood pressure is pretty high." He said.

"Is that bad?"

"I'll put it like this, it's not good. Let's see how the baby is doing." I nodded and laid down lifting my shirt up. The doctor poured the gel on my stomach and hovered the ultrasound wand over it.

"What could happen since I have high blood pressure?"

"Well, you could develop preeclampsia and if you do develop that we would have to deliver the baby as soon as possible or it could kill you. You see, it can cause seizures, blood clotting, or even the baby dying."

My heart stopped when I heard him say that. I looked over to the screen when I heard the baby's heartbeat which made me forget about what he just said.

"Have you ever felt light headed?"

"Usually at the end of the day, once I'm worn out, I will. My kids can just drive me crazy with the constant fighting and yelling."

"I would actually like to check your urine just to be sure you don't have any protein in it because if you do then that is a good sign you have it."

The doctor handed me a cup and I walked over to the bathroom to pee in it. I handed it to the doctor and he told me to wait in the room while they check it. I was scared out of my mind. What if I do have it? I'm not ready to have the baby yet, actually I'm not at all. I don't have the room ready or started on it for a matter of fact or have any baby essentials, I have absolutely nothing done. I took my phone out and texted Spencer.

**12:47 PM**

_T: I'm scared I might have protein in my pee._

**12:52 PM**

_S: I think this is the most random text I've ever gotten._

The doctor came back in as I read that text and I placed my phone in my purse. "Well?"

"Unfortunately we did find protein in your urine." He said.

I breathed out. "What's going to happen now?"

"I'd like to check you into the hospital to put you on bed rest and have your blood pressure monitored. I would also like you to take some medication that should help lower your blood pressure. Hopefully it will help and we won't have to deliver the baby."

"What would happen if it doesn't work?"

"Like I said, we'll have to deliver the baby early so we don't put you or the baby in any danger. I'll call the hospital to have a room ready for you. "

I felt like crying when I heard him say that. When the doctor left, I took my phone back out and texted Spencer.

**12:59 PM**

_T: They found protein in my pee._

**1:03 PM**

_S: I don't know what you mean by that, is that bad?_

Before I could reply the doctor came back in. "Okay, Teddy, they will have a room ready for you in about thirty minutes so you should be on your way, maybe get some essentials from your house. I'll be by later to check on you."

"Okay, thanks Dr. Lloyd."

When I got back in my car, I went straight to my house to pack a hospital bag of things I'll need. Once I had the bag packed, I drove over to the hospital. I went up to the labor and delivery floor and I was shown my room.

"Do I have to wear the hospital gown?" I asked the nurse. "I'd prefer being in something more comfortable like my sweats."

She smiled. "Yes, that's fine since you're just on bed rest. I'll be right back to hook the IV in your arm."

After she left, I changed and then got into bed. A few minutes later, the same nurse came in and hooked the IV to my arm.

"Okay, Miss. Duncan, I'll be back in an hour or so to record your blood pressure."

"Thanks."

When she left, I took my phone out to call PJ. I heard the phone ring a couple of times until he answered it.

"Hey Teddy."

"Hey PJ, umm… I'm wondering if the kids can stay with you and Sky or you can stay with them at my house."

"Why, where are you?"

"I've been put on bed rest because I have something called preeclampsia which I and the baby could die from."

"What, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little scared. But can you watch them and the dogs? You can stay at my house if you prefer that since it is bigger. Brendan has a house key so he can let you guys in."

"Yeah, of course. I can stay with them at your place. How long will you be in the hospital for?"

"I honestly don't know." I started to cry. "I'm just really scared. The doctor said I could or the baby could die from it."

"Did you call Spencer?"

"Not yet, I'm going to right now after I get off the phone. Oh and I have my friend Desiree watching Cara right now since she went on a play date with her son. I'll tell her to bring her over to my house around four."

"Okay Teddy. I hope you'll be okay. Want me to come over?"

"No, I'll be fine. I just needed my kids to be taken care of. Bye PJ."

After I got off the phone with him, I called Spencer. He wouldn't pick up which made me sad. After I tried calling him a couple of times, I called my mother. Unlike Spencer, she answered.

"Mom?"

"Teddy? Are you okay?" She asked as she could tell from the tone of my voice I was or about to cry.

I started to cry. "Mom, I'm in the hospital with preeclampsia."

"Oh Teddy, I'm so sorry you developed that." Mom said.

"I'm just really scared. Spencer's not answering his phone and I'm all alone here in the hospital."

"Teddy, everything is going to be fine. The doctor's won't let anything happen to you or the baby. Worst come to worst, the baby will be born early."

"Mom, the doctor said I could die, the baby could die, we both could die."

"Listen to me, sweetie, the doctor's won't let that happen. I'm going to fly out right now to be with you."

I sniffled. "Thanks mom."

Once I got off the phone with her, I texted Gabe since he should know too.

_T: In the hospital with preeclampsia. _

_G: What's that?_

_T: Something I could DIE from, me and the baby could DIE from._

_G: I hope you don't, I'll be crushed if you do._

After I texted Gabe, I sent a text to Des.

_T: Drop Cara off at my house around four. My brother will be there watching the kids._

After I finished contacting everyone, besides Spencer since he won't answer his phone, I decided I should get some rest. An hour later, I was woken up to get my blood pressure checked which was still high. I went back to sleep after the nurse finished. When I woke back up, I saw my mom sitting next to me in a chair. I started to cry when I saw her. Mom got up from where she was sitting and gave me a hug, trying to comfort me.

"Shh… everything's going to be fine, honey, I promise." Mom gave me a kiss on my forehead and kept me in her grasp. "Everything is going to be fine."

She finally released me and I grabbed my phone to try to call Spencer again. This time he finally picked up.

"Hey Teddy, I can't talk, I'm out dinner with some of the cast."

"Spencer… I'm in the hospital."

"What."

"I was put on bed rest because I developed something called preeclampsia."

"What's preeclampsia?" He asked.

"Something very dangerous. I could die from it, the baby could die from it, we both could die from it."

"What, there's a possibility you could die?"

"Yes, I've been trying to reach you all day but you wouldn't answer your phone."

"I've just been real busy filming but I'll drop everything and come right now."

"If you could, that would be great. I just want you here with me." I started to cry. "I'm just really scared for both me and the baby."

"What would happen if it gets worst?"

"I'll have to have the baby early and she may or may not survive. I just really need you right now."

"Oh Teddy, I'm so sorry you are going through this especially without me with you. Just hang in there and I'll try to be there tomorrow morning. I love you."

I hung up and placed my phone on the table next to my bed. "He's going to try to fly tomorrow."

"He'll be here soon enough and I'll be with you until he does. Just try to relax and get some more rest."

**Okay, I died seeing the new Shidgit pic of Bridgit and Shane at the beach today. I made it the new cover for this story for your guy's information. Also I got this chapter idea watching The Fosters last night. Sadly, Lena developed preeclampsia in that episode and lost the baby. I'm still mad they made her lose the baby she always wanted… Oh well… I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review! **


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, I was woken up by my nurse wanting to check my blood pressure. As she was doing that, I saw someone I was dying to see the last months, Spencer. I smiled when I saw him and he rushed over to my bedside.

"Teddy, I'm so sorry. How are you?"

"We'll find out in a moment."

"That's not good, it's higher. Let me go get the doctor."

I placed both my hands on my face. "Why does this have to happen to me?"

"Everything's going to be fine baby and I'll be here every step of the way."

"What about the movie."

"Teddy, I told the director what was happening and we are putting it on hold until further notice. I'm not leaving your side when you need me the most. Plus, almost done anyways, just a couple of days of shoots left but I'm not leaving."

I smiled when I heard him say that. "Thank you."

A few moments later, my mom came walking in holding a coffee followed by the doctor and a nurse a few seconds after her.

"What is your mom doing here?" Spencer asked.

"She flew out yesterday to be with me, to comfort me, to give me support since you weren't here."

"Good morning, Teddy, how are you feeling today?" The doctor asked.

"Knowing both me and the baby are in danger doesn't put me in a great mood."

"I was told your blood pressure rose from the last time she checked you, so I think we should do an ultrasound to make sure the baby is doing okay."

I nodded. I pulled my shirt up and the doctor put the gel on my stomach and hovered the ultrasound wand over it. Hearing the baby's heartbeat made me somewhat happier, just knowing she's still doing okay in there.

"Okay, well her heartbeat isn't going at the normal pace it should be but she should be fine right now. I would like to keep an eye on the baby just because her heart pace did slow down since yesterday's check up. If it slows down any more, you may be having the baby today."

I looked at Spencer when he said that. "What, today?"

"Yes, but hopefully we won't. We would like to try to keep the baby inside you as long as possible since you are only twenty-five weeks."

"Could the baby survive if she is born at only twenty-five weeks?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, there is a high chance she will. It's just she'll be very small, maybe a pound, and will have to stay in the hospital until she's fully developed. I would also like to have you on oxygen to see if it will help with the baby."

When the doctor left the room, the nurse was getting the oxygen ready. All I could think of was when we went through this when Brendan was born but the only difference was I was further along and I didn't have preeclampsia. I started to cry thinking about it. The nurse hooked the oxygen to me and then left. I'm just happy I have my mom and Spencer here with me.

"Teddy, I'll be back later, since Spencer's now here." Mom said. "I love you."

I nodded and watched her leave.

**Brendan's POV**

"PJ, do you think mom will be okay?" I asked.

"Of course she will." He said as he made breakfast for us. "If worst comes to worst, she'll just have the baby early. You know, she had you early and you turned out just fine."

"Yeah, but mom's only twenty-five weeks. She was like thirty weeks when she had me."

"She'll be fine, B. Your father and my mom are with her right now giving her the much needed support."

"I read online she could die from preeclampsia."

"Brendan, stop reading things online, you know they aren't true. Just get ready for school and only focus on that today. Can you make sure your siblings are up and getting ready to go? Your mom will kill me when she has a chance if she finds out you guys were late for school."

I placed the dog's food on the floor. "Yeah."

**Teddy's POV**

"Spencer, we're not even ready for her to come if she has to today or tomorrow or in a week. I haven't even done any baby shopping yet."

"Teddy, we'll probably have a month or two to prep if she's born since she'll probably be in the hospital for that long."

I started to cry. "I really hate how we have to go through this again. I mean we had to go through this with this with Brendan, well not exactly the same thing, but being born premature."

"And she'll be fine, just like him. I can assure you that. I'm gonna call my parent's to tell them."

"Spencer, they don't even know I'm pregnant."

"And I'm going to tell them everything that's going on."

Spencer walked over to the window and called his mother. As he did that, the doctor walked back in to check the baby. Spencer walked over to me as he was still on the phone to listen to what the doctor had to say.

"Okay, good, her heartbeat is speeding up so the oxygen is helping. Has the nurse done your blood pressure yet?"

"Not for two hours."

"Alright, I'll do that right now." He said. After he did, he recorded it on his clipboard. "Well, the oxygen is helping to raise the baby's heartbeat but your blood pressure keeps raising. I think we need to get the baby out since you are in incredible of danger."

"What." Spencer said. "She's having the baby?"

"Yes, most likely."

"I'll call you back mom." Spencer hung up. "The baby, she'll be okay, right?"

"Yes, there is a very small probability she could not make it but that probability is much too low. But we can't jump start your labor or schedule a c-section unless you agree to this, Miss. Duncan, agree to have the baby."

"If I'm putting myself in danger, both me and her, then let's just have a baby."

"Great, I'll schedule you a c-section for sometime today, hopefully."

I nodded and started to cry again as the doctor left. Spencer sat on the edge of my bed and gave me a hug and kiss.

"I just can't handle all of this right now." I cried.

"Teddy, look at me. I'm right here and not going anywhere. We're going to have our beautiful daughter today and everything will be okay." Spencer got up and called his mother back to tell her what was happening.

A couple of hours later, a nurse prepped me for the c-section. She gave me the numbing shot and placed my hair in a hair net.

"I'm assuming you would like to be in the room, dad?" She asked Spencer.

"I can?"

"Of course, you just have to put these on and make sure your hands and arms are sanitized." She handed Spencer the hospital clothes.

"Babe, don't I look sexy?" Spencer asked.

I smiled. "Of course, you look sexy in anything."

"Okay Teddy, are you ready?" My doctor asked.

I took a deep breath. "I'm as ready as I can be."

A couple of nurses rolled me out to the operating room. Spencer never left my side and stood next to me in the operating room holding my hand.

"Can you feel this, Teddy?" The doctor asked.

"Feel what?" I asked confused.

"Perfect."

The doctor started to make and incision. I could feel pressure as they worked their way to the baby. Spencer kept talking encouraging and calming things to me so I could keep me mind off everything.

"I love you, Teddy." Spencer murmured to me. He leaned down and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"You're doing great, Teddy." The doctor said. "We're getting the baby out now."

A couple minutes later, I could feel the doctor take the baby out. He immediately handed her to nurses who quickly cleaned her up before rushing her up to the NICU. Spencer only caught a glimpse of her but he thought she was the most beautiful thing ever.

It took about ten minutes to get me stitched up and then I was wheeled back to my room with Spencer still with me. A few minutes later, the doctor came in.

"Good news, the baby is doing well up in the NICU. But she was born weighing a little over one pound."

"Can I go see her?" Spencer asked.

"Of course."

Spencer smiled. "I'll be right back, Teddy."

**Spencer's POV**

Spencer followed the doctor up to the NICU. He pointed me which baby was mine and she was the smallest one in the room and the smallest baby I've ever seen. She is by far smaller than Brendan ever was when he was a baby. I cried a little seeing her getting hooked up to everything.

"Can I go in and see her?" I asked.

"Not yet but soon. We just want to make sure she continues to do fine."

I nodded. I took another glimpse of her and then headed back down to be with Teddy. When I walked back into her room, I saw her continuing to cry which broke my heart. I walked over to her and laid next to her in the hospital bed having her in my grasp trying to console her.

"She's beautiful, Teddy, just like you." I murmured. "She's so small but yet still so beautiful."


	19. Chapter 19

**Sunday April 22, 2030**

I've been in the hospital since Thursday, and today I finally get to go home. My mom has been staying at my and Spencer's house watching the kids since I've been in the hospital and Spencer never wanted to leave my side. But before we leave, we have to fill out the birth certificate since we haven't yet.

"The last thing we have to fill out is her name." Spencer said. "Do you have any names in mind for her?"

"I've been thinking of names and I really like _Vienna_ as the middle name and either _Cadence_ or _Clarissa _as the first name. If her first name is Cadence her nickname could be Katie or Candy and if it's Clarissa her nickname could be Claire or Lissa or Lisa or Rissa."

"Or Liar." Spencer joked. "I'm kidding but I like Clarissa more than Cadence."

"Do you like the middle name?"

"I love it."

I smiled. "Clarissa Vienna Walsh it is then."

Spencer and I finished filling out the birth certificate. After we finish, Spencer got up and gave it to the front desk as I finished getting ready to leave. I gathered all my items I had out and placed them in my hospital bag.

"Teddy, do you want to see the baby before we leave?" Spencer asked.

I smiled and nodded. "I want to meet her." I haven't seen her yet since I have been in my hospital room recovering from my c-section I had two days ago.

Spencer grabbed my hospital bag and we headed up to the NICU. Spencer and I were handed hospital clothes to put over our clothing and a hat for our head. The nurse handed us some sanitizer to sanitize our hands and arms with before being able to go inside. Once we did that, the nurse allowed us in and I was able to see my baby, meet my baby. I started to cry seeing her all hooked to all these machines just struggling for a breath.

"She's so precious." I murmured.

"She is." Spencer said. "She's beautiful just like you."

I smiled. I stuck my hand through the holes of the incubator and gently brushed her tiny hand with my pointer finger. I started to cry more. "I love you so much."

Spencer and I spent about ten minutes visiting her and then we left. An hour later, we arrived back home. I was relieved to be back but sad because I had to leave my little baby at the hospital but I know it's for the best and she'll be home before I know it. When we entered the house, the kids immediately greeted us since they haven't seen the neither of us in days, especially Spencer.

"Mom, where's the baby?" Cassandra asked. "Grandma said you had her."

"I did and because I had her early she has to stay in the hospital so she can finish developing."

"Grandma said the doctors cut your stomach open and yanked the baby out." Braeden said.

"She did?" I said. "She wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"Did it hurt?"

"No, I didn't feel a thing but it does hurt to stand and walk so I'm going up to bed." Spencer helped me up the stairs and made sure I was nice and comfortable in bed.

"Do you need anything?" He asked. "More pillows, blankets, anything?"

I shook my head. "Thank you for being with me."

"Like I always say, _you_ come first, _the kids_ come first, _my family_ comes first. I don't care what I'm doing, I'll be there."

I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Spencer leaned down and gave me a kiss on the lips. "'I'll be back in a little bit to check on you."

**Spencer's POV**

"Yeah, yeah, Wednesday will be fine, just as long as we are finished by Saturday like you said."

"Daddy."

"Shh... I'm on the phone. Sorry about that, that was my daughter."

"Wednesday it is then. I'll contact the rest of the cast."

"Great, see you then." I hung up and placed my phone in my pocket.

"Who was that?" Cara asked.

"That was the director of the movie I'm currently working on. We're going to finish this week and then I'll be home with you every day."

"Yay, we can play dress up."

"Dress up? Cara, daddy's don't play dress ups."

"My daddy does." She smiled. "Cause he's the best daddy."

"I'm the best daddy?"

She nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw, I love you."

"Love you daddy."


	20. Chapter 20

**Tuesday April 24, 2030**

"Alright, I'm going. I'll see you Saturday night."

"I don't want you to go." I said hugging onto him.

"I know but I'll be back before you know it and this will be the last time I travel for a while, I promise." Spencer tilted my head up and gave me a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you." Spencer and I kissed once more and then he left which made me sad. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and sighed. "And I'm alone once again." I grabbed my phone off the kitchen table and decided to text Des.

_T: Are you busy today if not wanna hang? _

_D: Yeah, let's go out to lunch and then we can do baby shopping for you._

_T: I'm going to drop Cara off at dance, see the baby, pick her up, and then we'll meet up._

_D: K, text me when you are leaving the hospital._

**Brendan's POV**

"What are you even talking about, no I didn't."

"Oh really, we have proof you did."

"Can I see that proof because I bet it's not even me."

The principle pulled up a video of a couple of teenagers, two who look like don't even go to our school, break inside the school and vandalized it.

"That's obviously not me. He doesn't even look like me."

"We say otherwise. You are suspended Mr. Walsh."

"That is not fair because I did nothing wrong!"

"Do we need to sit down with your parents and have a little talk?"

"My dad's not in town and my mom is in the hospital on bed rest so you can't." I smirked.

"Don't sass me, I'm your principle. Who are you staying with?"

"My uncle."

"Do we need to sit down with him?"

"Go ahead I don't care. I'm not doing and did nothing wrong."

"Brendan Walsh, you are suspended and you have to pay for all the damages."

"Oh I see now. Just because my family has money, you want to blame it all on me so we can pay for the expensive damage that was cause by these teenagers who don't even go to our school." I laughed it off. "But guess what my dad's not gonna pay for it because I didn't do it." I got up from where I was sitting. "Bye."

"Brendan Walsh, sit back down."

I ignored her and left her office. I grabbed my backpack from my locker and headed out of the school to take the bus home.

**Teddy's POV**

"I'll see you tomorrow, my sweet little Clarissa. I love you."

As I left the hospital, I texted Des that I was leaving and then headed over to pick up Caralynn from her dance class. Once I picked her up, I met Des for lunch with her two kids, Bradley and Kinsley.

"Hey Teddy." Des said as I sat down with her at a table.

"Hey."

"How's the little baby doing?" She asked.

"She's doing well; I mean as well as a three month premature baby can be. She gained about five ounces since she's been born and everything is developing well."

"That's good. When do you think you'll be able to bring her home?"

"Maybe in a month and a half or two." I showed her a photo I took of the baby today. "This is her from today."

"She's so cute." Des smiled. "You know this picture reminds me of what Brendan went through when he was born."

"Yeah but I was a little over thirty weeks when I had him and I didn't have preeclampsia." I placed my phone on the table in front of me. "Spencer left again today."

"Oh, really? I thought he was done leaving you."

"He has to finish the movie. He should be back Saturday though, Saturday night and then he'll be done traveling for a while which I'm happy about."

"So you'll be fine alone for what, four days, with all the kids?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

After we ate, we went to a cute little baby boutique to do some baby shopping for me. We were at the store for about an hour before I had to leave to pick up Cassandra and Braeden from school. I bought a new travel system since I got rid of Cara's old one thinking I wouldn't be having another kid. I also bought a few clothing but not too many and some toys. After I picked up the kids from school, we headed home. I was surprised when I saw Brendan already home.

"Uh, why aren't you in school?" I asked.

"Mom, please don't get mad, but I got suspended."

"What, what did you do?"

"Absolutely nothing! Over the weekend our school got vandalized and the principle showed me a video claiming it was me and other teenagers who did it. It's pretty clear in my opinion that guy she is claiming is me is not me. She said we have to pay for the damages. I swear she is blaming this on me cause we have money to pay for the expensive cost of it."

"We're not paying for it if you didn't do it."

"That's what I told her and then I got up and left."

I sighed. "Do I need to go in and talk to her?"

"What NO! I kinda told her you're in the hospital on bed rest and that I'm staying with Uncle PJ. She wanted to sit down with both you and dad and me together and talk about this incident I didn't do. So I lied and she got mad because I was supposedly "sassing her"."

"How long are you suspended for?"

"I don't know… Two weeks."

"What, two weeks for something you didn't do. You should be in school learning."

"And I won't be able to make up any of the work that I'll miss since I'm suspended."

"I'm getting real tired of your school, Brendan. First the teacher's don't teach and now you get suspended on something you didn't do. I'm ready just to switch you or just have you home schooled."

"Hey, I'm with you."

"You know what, you are switching schools. I hear that Beverley Hills High School, just down Wilshire is a great school. Maybe we can get you into that school."

"I know a few people who go to that school and they love it."

"I'll call the administration to see if we can meet with the principle this week about it."

"Okay."

**Thursday April 26, 2030**

Today Brendan and I have a meeting with the principle of the Beverly Hills High School so after I dropped Cassandra and Braeden off at school we headed over there.

"Oh this school is so much nicer than your current one." I said as we entered the building.

"By far it is." Brendan said.

We found our way to the office and waited to meet with the principle. We waited for about ten minutes and we were called back.

"Hello, I'm Principle Reagan." The woman said shaking both my and Brendan's hand.

"Hi, I'm Teddy and this is my son Brendan and my daughter Caralynn."

"Please take a seat." She hand gestured. "So you are interested in switching schools?"

"Yes, we are having problems with his current school and the teachers are just not teaching well in his opinion so he isn't learning as much as he should or as well as he should."

"What school are you currently enrolled at?" She asked Brendan.

"Fairfax High." He replied.

"Oh, you live over there?"

"I know we don't live in the district but it's just a five minute longer drive from his current school."

She smiled. "Did you bring his transcripts?"

"Yes." I handed her a folder of them. "Oh you get A's and B's, that's great. Oh, football and basketball." It took her a few minutes to look it all over. "Oh, it says here you were or are currently suspended?"

"That is actually the problem we have with that school right now. He was suspended for vandalizing the school when he didn't do it and now wants us to pay for it all."

"Oh, do they have proof it was you?"

"The principle showed me a video claiming it was me, but it's obvious it wasn't. Plus, I was at home all weekend with my grandmother when it took place so it couldn't have been me. I tried to explain that to her but she wouldn't listen and got mad. I honestly feel like she just wants us to pay for all the expenses because, let me just say it, we have money."

"She is suspending him for two weeks and he won't be able to make up any of the work, so they are really, excuse my language, screwing him over with college. Colleges look at this and say no, we don't want him."

"Well Mrs. Walsh, I don't see why we can't have him here. I'm sure you can manage with the commute to get him here on time and you'll make a great new addition to the school." She smiled. "But you need to go to the school board and get this suspension taken care of so none of this affects his file."

I smiled. "Thank you so much."

"You are going to need to fill these papers out and bring them back on Monday. You can also start on Monday so how about since I got you here, fill out the classes you want to sign up for this year and for next year also."

After we finished up at the school, we headed home. I called the superintendent of his "old" school to get the suspension cleared up so he can be good to go. It took me a couple of hours to do, but I was finally able to get it out of the way. After I did that, I decided I should call Spencer to tell him what happened.

"Hey, is everything okay?" He immediately asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it?" I asked.

"You're calling."

"Because I wanted to talk to you about something, are you busy?"

"Uh, I can talk for a few minutes. What's up?"

"You may be mad because I didn't talk to you about it, but I'm having Brendan switch schools."

"Why?"

"Brendan got blamed for vandalizing the school and was suspended for two weeks. He didn't do it and the school wanted us to pay for all the damage. Brendan thinks they are blaming him on it because we have money and can pay for the pricey cost to fix everything."

"What."

"The principle showed a video to Brendan claiming it was him when it obviously wasn't so I got mad and now he's going to a new school. He starts Monday and before you ask, yes, I got the suspension thing taken care of and no, it won't be on his permanent file."

"She gotta be crazy if she think I'm going to be paying for that."

"Don't worry, we won't. I got it taken care of."

"Alright, we'll talk more about it when I get back. I'll see you Saturday."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too, bye."


	21. Chapter 21

**Monday April 29, 2030**

**Brendan's POV**

_L: I'm gonna miss you today D:_

_B: Come over after school (:_

_L: We'll see._

"Oh B, I need you to give these papers to the principle when you get your schedule." Mom said.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, have a good day."

I walked up to the school and down the hall to the office. I walked into my principal's office and she told me to sit down.

"Did your mother come in with you?"

"Uh, no, she has to drop my other siblings off at school. But here are the papers."

"Great and here is your schedule, Mr. Walsh. Your first class is Trig with Mr. Jordan. Would you like a tour of the school?"

"Uh, no, I think I should be able to find everything on my own."

"Great, also your locker is number 46 on the east wing of the school."

"Okay, thanks."

I got up and exited her office. "Okay, where is room 625." I heard the bell ring which I assumed meant it's time to go to class. It took me about five minutes to find my first class. I walked in and felt a little awkward because everyone was just staring at me. I walked over to the teacher who was sitting at his desk. "Hi, I'm new."

"To the school or just to this class?"

"School."

"Oh, then welcome. Class, please welcome." He paused and looked at my name on my schedule. "Please welcome Brendan Walsh to our school. You can take the seat next to Savannah. Savannah, raise your hand."

I nodded and took that seat.

"Hey, isn't Spencer Walsh like your dad?" Savannah asked.

"Yeah, I guess he is."

"That is so awesome. Didn't your mom like have another baby with him?"

"Mhm…"

"Is she cute?"

"Why are you asking so many questions? I feel like you're like a paparazzi trying to find stuff out on me and my family. I'm just a regular guy."

"Sorry for just being curious."

I took my phone out secretly and texted my girlfriend.

_B: I wish you were here with me._

_L: Same_

**Teddy's POV**

"Spencer, I really don't want to make this the baby's room."

"Why?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I spent a lot of time and money making this room perfect for me when we moved in here, plus I doubt she needs her own bathroom."

"What are we going to do then, put her downstairs in the extra bedroom?"

"How about we move Brendan downstairs, have this the guest bedroom, and have the new baby's room Brendan's old room."

"Babe, that's doing too much and I don't want my parents up here when they are staying with us. They'd be like right next door to us. What if we have sex, do you want them to hear us?"

"But you rather have the baby hear us?"

"Okay, how about we do this, we move Cassandra into this room since she is getting older and this room will be perfect for her. Cara can have Cassandra's old room since she's getting older and she can use her furniture and then make Cara's room Clarissa's room."

"Alright, I guess we can do that, but it seems like more work. I mean, we then have to move Cara's things and Cassandra's things. It'd make more sense if we just moved Cassandra into this room and have the new baby's room be Cassandra's old room."

"Yeah, but then we'll have to buy new furniture for Cara in like a year or so and I rather not."

"For having millions, you're so cheap."

"All we will have to do is move the clothes and their toys."

"And you will have to help me with that. My body is still sore from the c-section."

"How about we do it now. You can deal with Caralynn's and I'll deal with Cassandra's. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can start on the baby's room."

"Alright but I'll be real mad if you just dump everything on the bed. Actually try to-." I stopped. "Never mind, just throw everything on the bed and I'll put everything away."

"No argument there."

It took us about an hour to move everything and me another two hours to get everything put away, their clothes and toys away.

"I hope Cassandra won't be mad we switched their rooms." I said.

"I doubt it." We walked into Caralynn's old room and sat on her bed. "Wasn't this bed a crib? Didn't we get a convertible crib when Cara was a baby?"

"I don't even remember, did we?"

"I'm pretty sure we did because I kinda remember making PJ help me convert the crib into a full size bed."

"Then we'll have to convert it back and we won't have to get a crib and when I say we I mean you. We'll also have to get a new mattress and definitely new sheets and blankets."

"I don't even remember how we did it. I guess I could find out online."

"Alright, get on it then. Get this bed transformed into a crib while I go eat."

"How come you get to eat?"

"Because I'm still hormonal and hungry."

"Daddy, let's play dress up." Cara said running into her old room.

"Cara, I told you like a week ago, daddies don't play dress up."

"My daddy does because he's the best daddy in the world!"

"Aw, daddy, go play dress up with your daughter." I said.

"Does mommy prefer to have the crib set up or for daddy to play dress up?" Spencer asked.

"I'd prefer both actually. So go play dress up with your daughter and after you're done, you can set up the crib."

Cara grabbed her father wrist and started to pull her to her new room. "Come daddy. You can be the pretty pink princess."

"Oh yay." He said sarcastically. "I get to be the pretty pink princess."

I laughed. "Have fun."

**Brendan's POV**

"Is this Brendan Walsh sitting here alone?"

I glanced up off my phone and saw it was one of my friends. "Hey Andrew."

"Hey, since when do you switch to this school?"

"Today is my first day actually."

He sat down next to me. "Why'd you switch?"

"I got suspended and-."

"Walsh got suspended, for what? I gotta admit I never thought I'd hear those words come out of my mouth."

"I "supposedly vandalized my school with a group of my friends"."

"Why air quotes?"

"I didn't do it. The principle blamed me because I bet she wanted my dad to pay for the damages since it was expensive."

"That's fucked up man."

"Yeah, so I got suspended for two weeks. My mom got pissed and decided I'm not going to the shitty school anymore and now I'm here. And now I'm the lame kid with no friends."

"Naw, you'd never be that kid because look right here, you're with a friend."

"Right."

"Andrew!" A group of people shouted gesturing him to come.

"Come on B, let's go get you some friends."

**Teddy's POV**

"Oh Spencer." I said starting to laugh. I walked into Cara's new room and saw Spencer wearing one of her tiaras with a pink tutu.

"Don't even say it, Teddy."

"No, daddy, like this." Cara said showing her father how to twirl like a ballerina.

I laughed and took a picture of Spencer with my phone. "And save."

"Cara, daddy doesn't want to play pretty princess anymore." Spencer said.

"Yes daddy does."

"No daddy doesn't."

"Cara, I made you some lunch downstairs."

"Yay, we're done daddy." Cara ran out of her room.

"You look so sexy right now, Spencer." I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"Do I get this every time I play pretty princess with our daughter because if it is, I'll do it every day."

"Maybe." I gave him another kiss and then pulled away. "Now go get out of that pink tutu and do the bed. Wow, I never thought I'd hear myself say that to my husband to get out of a tutu."

"I never thought I'd be in one."


	22. Chapter 22

**Saturday May 11, 2030**

**Brendan's POV**

I opened the front door and saw my girlfriend standing in front of me. I immediately hugged her since I haven't seen her in a while. "Hey."

"Hey, I've missed you." Liv said. She walked in and I closed the door. "How do you like your new school?"

"It's by far better than your school. I already have a bunch of friends thanks to my friend Andrew who goes to that school. I even have girls constantly flirting with me."

"What, do I need to mark my territory on you the way dogs do?"

I laughed. "I tell them I have a cute, adorable, smart girl friend at my old school."

"The house is so quiet, are your parent's not home?" Liv asked.

"No, they went to the hospital to visit the baby and my siblings are spending the day with our aunt and uncle, so it's just you and me."

"Hmm… I don't know if I should like that."

"You're gonna love it."

**Teddy's POV**

"Would you like to hold her?" A nurse asked me.

"Hold her in my arms?" I asked.

She smiled. "Mhm… Come sit right in this chair and I'll bring her to you."

I smiled and did what I was told. The nurse gently brought my daughter to me still hooked up to everything and gently placed her in my arms. I started to cry a little because this is the first real bonding I get with her.

"Do you know how much longer she'll have to be in here for?" Spencer asked the nurse.

"Possibly at the end of the month or half way through next month. She's doing really well and making huge progress. Her lungs are still not fully developed same with a few other organs. Once they are developed you can bring her home."

I smiled and gently brushed the top of her head with my finger. Spencer took a few photos with his phone of me holding the baby in my arms. "I love you my sweet little girl." I murmured. The nurse told me we should put the baby back in the incubator so I hesitantly handed her over. I didn't want her out of my arms once I had her in them but I knew she needed to be back in the incubator so she can continue to progress and we'll be able to bring her home.

**Brendan's POV**

Liv quickly pulled away from our kiss. "What if your parents come home and see us."

"They're not going to be here for hours." I placed my hand behind her head and pushed her closer to me until our lips met again. I got her to lay down on my bed with our lips still locked. I was hovering on top of her continuing to kiss. She quickly pulled away again.

"I can't do this."

"What?"

"I know where it was heading and I'm not going to let it go that far."

I breathed and sat up on my bed next to her. "We're just kissing… Last time I checked kissing was allowed."

"Brendan, it was going to go much further, it always does, and I'm not ready for it. I hope you can accept that."

I laughed a little. "Liv, I'm not interested in having sex quite yet. Just because we're in my bed making out doesn't mean it's going to end up with both of us naked in bed."

"Oh… Now I feel a little embarrass."

I laughed again and gave her a hug. "It's fine, we don't have to continue if you don't feel comfortable but I promise sex won't happen any time soon."

"You know, you're not like most boys." Liv said. "Sex is normally all on their minds and with you, your just sweet and just want to enjoy the relationship."

"Well I am the creation of my mom and dad." I joked. "I have their best traits."

**Teddy's POV**

"You know, Teddy, magazines are dying for a picture of the baby." Spencer said.

"And they'll get one when she is out of the hospital. I don't want everyone in the world seeing our child in the state she is in. Once she is home in our care, we can post a picture online on your social media websites but until then, they have to wait."

"I guess you're right but I could post one from today. I mean you are holding her for the first time, why not share at least one of those pictures. I took."

"Alright… I guess you can. But it has to be one with me holding her from today, no other one."

"Yeah, I got it."

Spencer scrolled through his phone and found the perfect picture. He posted it to his photo sharing website and caption it: _My beautiful daughter being held for the first time by her beautiful mom. #HappyDad_. Spencer posted the picture and within seconds he got hundreds of likes and comments.

"Look at that babe, all positive comments about how cute she is so far."

I smiled. "She is so cute."

"Teddy, is Claire going to be our last baby?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know, Spencer, is it? It never seems like it's ever up to me anymore."

"Hmm… five kids and all at age thirty-four. You know, we could probably have like five more if we wanted. We're still young."

"Yeah, I'm definitely not having five more kids."

Spencer laughed. "I know, just imagine ten kids."

"That's crazy just to think."

"It is." Spencer continued to read all the comments he received on the picture he posted. "So far no _what an ugly baby_ comment."

"I'd beat the crap out of someone if they say that about my baby."

"Oh, feisty Teddy, I like feisty Teddy." I stuck my tongue out and squinted my eyes at him. "And post."

"Did you just take a picture and post it online?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're cute."

"Please delete it."

"No, you posted me as the pretty pink princess online which embarrassed the crap out of me."

"It was cute and everyone got to see what a great dad you are, willing to play pretty princess with your four year old daughter. Nobody can give you shit now for being gone for so long, I did you a favor."

"Yeah, I don't think you did."

"Oh Spencer, I love this glider for the baby's room. It'd be perfect to feed her in, rock her to sleep in, sooth her in."

"Just scan it, I'm not gonna win."

I smiled and reached up giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. Oh you know what we also need, a bassinet."

"Teddy, is that really necessary?"

"The baby probably should sleep in the same room as us until being able to sleep through the night. Do you want to get out of bed, walk down the hall into her room when you could just get out of bed, walk a few steps and grab her?"

"You know what, just get whatever you want. Apparently I have no say anyways." Spencer said. "Gosh, babe, since when do they make playhouses as big as actual houses and cost as much as one too? Look at this, nineteen thousand for this Grand Victorian playhouse."

"We should totally get that."

"What, that is too expensive."

"I was kidding but the girls would love a playhouse."

"Yeah, maybe a lot cheaper one for Christmas."

We spent about an hour shopping.

"And your grand total is six thousand five hundred thirty-five."

I looked over at Spencer when she said that and smiled. "Credit card, please."

Spencer hesitantly gave the sales clerk his credit card. When we finished paying, we walked out of the store and to the car.

"You were a bad girl today, Teddy, spending too much. Really, almost seven thousand?"

"It's not my fault preemie clothing is so expensive."

"I'm putting you on a budget, I gave you too much power today. Sixty-five hundred." Spencer mumbled to himself.

I laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

**I hope you liked the last couple of chapters! Remember to review, follow, and favorite! I might have them bring home the baby in the next chapter or the one after that, I'm not quite sure yet. But I don't know, I'll figure it out. Thanks for reading my story and I hope you like it. Also, I'll try to update my other story today, I'm kinda losing interest in it so I may not update until I'm finished with this one, whenever that is. Oh well... I'll figure it out.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Monday, May 20, 2030**

"Our baby is one month old, Spencer." I said as I adored her through her incubator. I gently kept brushing her little hand with my finger. "I want her home with me."

"We all do, Teddy." Spencer said rubbing my shoulders with his hands.

Spencer and I saw our daughter's pediatrician walk in.

"How is she doing?" I immediately asked.

"She is doing wonderful, making wonderful progress. She has gained about three pounds since she's been born, so now she weighs a little over four pounds."

"When do you think we can possibly take her home?"

"We would like for her to reach five pounds and when she does, we'll send her home with you."

"How long do you expect that to be, for her to gain another pound?" Spencer asked.

"It's hard to say because babies can gain weight at different paces. Let's just give her a couple of weeks, see how's she's doing." The pediatrician left so we were alone with her again.

"You hear that baby girl? You better gain that pound fast so we can take you home." I said.

**Friday June 7, 2030**

"Last day of school B, are you excited?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Did you enjoy your first year in high school?"

"It had its good and bad. I definitely like the new school more than the old one."

I smiled. "That's great. Have fun today and I'll see you at noon."

After I dropped him off I drove back home. Spencer and I spent a couple hours at home before we had to leave to take Cara to her last dance class. After we dropped her off there, we drove over to the hospital. Our daughter's pediatrician said we could possibly take her home today if all is good with her which I'm happy about.

Spencer and I headed up to the NICU when we got to the hospital. We immediately went to see our daughter who laid awake in her little incubator.

"Those eyes, Spencer, those big blue eyes." I smiled. "Hey baby." She grasped onto my pinky finger. "Aw, her first grasp, Spence."

Spencer smiled. "That's our girl."

"Good, you're both are here." The doctor said. "I have good news. I think she is finally ready to go home."

I beamed with a smile on my face. "That's fantastic."

"She's still considered a preemie though. Do you know what to watch out for, and how to care for her?"

"Our first child was born about thirty weeks, so I know what to look out for." I said. "This guy not so much, but I'll probably be the one mainly taking care of her anyways."

"Great, let me just do a quick check up with her, just to be sure she's ready to leave and then you can be on your way."

It took the doctor about fifteen minutes to do the check up. She told us we were good to go with bringing her home. Spencer went down to the car to grab her car seat and diaper bag. When he came back, he handed me the diaper bag and I dressed her in a cute little onesie with white socks on her feet. I then placed her in her car seat with a little white knitted blanket on top and we left.

"Do you want to get a quick bite to eat before we pick up Cara and the other kids?" Spencer asked.

"I really don't want her out in public with her immune system very weak, she'll get sick."

"Can we at least stop at Starbucks or somewhere and get a coffee or something? I'm hungry."

I sighed. "Alright, a quick coffee stop."

I stayed in the car with the baby while Spencer went in to get me and him something. When he came back, he handed me my drink and we went to pick up Cara from dance. I stayed in the car again while he went in to get her. She was surprised seeing a baby in the back next to me.

"Look, sweetie, it's your sister." I smiled.

Spencer helped her into the car and she stared at the baby. "What's her name?"

"Clarissa, but you can call her Claire or Lissa or Rissa or Lisa or Lara or Clara or umm…"

"Sissy!"

I laughed and smiled. "You can most definitely call her sissy."

Spencer dropped me, the baby, and Caralynn off at home before he went to get the kids. I walked up to the nursery and sat in the white glider I had in her room, rocking back and forth just admiring her.

"Welcome home, baby." I murmured. "I love you."

**Brendan's POV**

"But dad, it's not like we'd be hanging around you guys and the baby."

"B, mom doesn't want the baby being surrounded by germs. She has a weak immune system and can get sick very easily. She's even hesitant with you kids being around the baby since you are germ city."

"Well this is going to be a fun summer. First day of summer and I can't even have friends over."

"Just for a couple of weeks until the baby is a bit older."

**Okay, so in my opinion not that great of a chapter. The next one will be much better. Umm.. yeah, I have nothing else to say but thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Monday June 17, 2030**

"Why do we have to go to Denver now? I wanna spend my birthday with my friends." Brendan complained as we boarded the plane.

"Because we want to spend summer in Denver with our families." I said.

"It's not fair."

"Stop complaining, we're going to have a lot of fun this summer." Spencer said.

We were on the plane for three hours before we landed. The baby only cried twice which I was proud of because that's one of the things I'm worried about when traveling with one, how much the baby will cry. When we landed, we grabbed our luggage from baggage claim and went out to our rental and headed over to our Denver house, my childhood house. When we entered, the kids ran up to their rooms and I sat down on the couch, placing the car seat on the floor.

"Spencer, I think we should get a bassinet for her."

"Why, she can just sleep with us in our bed."

"I don't want her to though. If you stay here with the kids and baby, I'll go shopping for food, diapers, wipes, and a bassinet."

"Alright, just be back by six because we're having dinner with my parents tonight."

I groaned. "Really, tonight? I'm not really in the mood to see them tonight, but whatever. I'll be back in an hour. Give me the keys."

As he did that, the baby started to cry.

"Sounds like she's awake." Spencer said.

"Just feed her a bottle and I'll be back in an hour."

"Mommy, can I come with you?" Cara asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Uh, yeah, come on, let's go." I grabbed her hand. "We'll be back later, Spence. Don't kill the baby while I'm gone or any of the kids."

"Bye babe."

Two hours later, we came back. I saw Spence and all the kids in the living room watching a movie together. I brought everything in and put them away. I carried down the little bassinet I bought and set it up in my and Spencer's room. After I did that, I laid down on the bed and just relaxed. It didn't last long because Spencer came down with the crying baby.

"Teddy, we need to go now."

I sighed and took the baby from him. "Let me change her diaper and put a new outfit on her and we'll be up in a minute."

"Alright, I'll get all the kids in the car then."

I laid my daughter on the bed and put a clean diaper on her. I then put her in a little purple footie pajama and we headed up. I placed her in her car seat and carried her out to the car where everyone else was. I placed the baby in the back and we left.

When we got to his parent's, I grabbed the diaper bag and car seat and we headed up to the house. Spencer knocked on the door and a minute later, his mother came answering the door. I walked in and placed the car seat carrier on the floor in front of the couch where I sat. Linda walked over to me as I took the baby out and sat next to me.

"How big is she now?"

"Uh, almost six pounds. Here, you can hold her." I gently placed her in Linda's arms.

"Oh, she's adorable. When was your original due date?"

"Uh, what was it? I think it was July 10th. I'm pretty sure all the stressed I received with your son leaving with all the responsibility left on me caused me to develop preeclampsia. I'm just happy I didn't lose her or the kids lose me."

"And I'm happy I didn't lose the neither of you." Spencer said. "I honestly don't know what I would have done if I did."

I smiled and Linda handed me the baby back. Clarissa started to open her eyes. "Aw, hi baby. Hi." I smiled. I reached down in to the diaper bag and grabbed a bottle. "There you go."

"Well dinner will be ready in a few."

"Hey where's dad?"

"He'll be home in a few."

"Daddy, I wanna play pretty princess." Cara said.

"We can't play pretty princess." Spencer replied.

"Why not?"

"Cause we don't got our tutus."

Spencer's mother gave him a strange look and walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, how come the baby breathes funny?" Cassandra asked.

"Well it's because she was born early and some of her body parts still aren't one hundred percent developed."

"Oh."

"Is she broken then mommy?" Cara asked. "You should return her for a new, better one."

I laughed. "No, we aren't returning her for a new baby and no she is not broken. She just came a lot sooner than expected."

"Why not?"

"Because daddy and I love her to death." I sat Claire up on my lap and patted her back gently. As I did that Spencer's father walked through the door.

"Oh, you kids are already here. Welcome back."

"Yeah dad, you're late."

"I got held up at the office looking over a case."

"Maybe you should start thinking of retirement."

"No, I don't see that in my future for at least another five, ten years."

"Mommy, how come we never see your daddy?" Cara asked. "Do you not have one?"

"Oh umm… my dad is up in heaven."

Cara gave me a hug. "I'm sorry mommy."

"It's okay sweetie, I'm gonna go visit him one of these days."

Linda came back in the room and told us it was time to eat. Everyone gathered into the dining room and Spencer made me and the kids a plate since I had the baby in my arms.

"Owe, owe, owe. Don't grab my hair, Clarissa."

"Here, give me her." Spencer said placing his fork on his plate. I gently handed him the little hair puller.

"So Brendan, how was school this year?"

"Good if you don't count me getting suspended."

"B, remember we said we weren't going to tell everyone?" I said.

"What did you do?" Linda asked.

"Absolutely nothing."

"What did he do, Spencer?"She asked again since she didn't believe him.

"No, he's right, absolutely nothing. The school got vandalized and "claimed" the video they had the teenagers doing it was him and a bunch of his friends so the principle suspended him for two weeks and wanted us to pay for the expensive cost of it. Teddy got pissed, switched him to a better school, got the suspension cleared up since it wasn't him and everything is good now."

"Like I said before, we have to find out what's happening from the kids."

"Why do you think the school blamed you?" Paul asked.

"I honestly think it's because we have money. The principle knew that and didn't want the school to pay for the damages since they were expensive." Brendan said.

"She could get fired." Paul said. "No she should be for blaming an innocent kid on vandalizing the school."

"We're over it dad. The suspension won't be on his file and he's going to a new school where we shouldn't have a problem."

"What I hate about it is I don't go to school with my girlfriend so I barely see her. It's basically a long distant relationship."

"Oh our little Brendan is growing up, he already has a girlfriend." Linda said.

"Mom, this girl is his second girlfriend. He broke his first girlfriend's heart."

"Brendan, don't be doing that." His grandmother said.

"What I had to. She was being such a jealous bit- I mean I was just not interested in her anymore."

After we ate, we said our byes and headed back to our house. The kids went up to their rooms to get ready for bed and Spencer and I walked down to the basement with Claire to our room. I changed her diaper and then laid her down in the bassinet I bought her today. After I did that, I changed into a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top and got into bed next to Spencer.

"Aren't you glad I bought this house?" Spencer asked.

"I'm happy we don't have to stay with your parents but this house is just too small for us in my opinion."

"Teddy, we have the same amount of people living under this roof as your parents did and you guys survived."

"Yeah well, the kids will have to start doubling up on bedrooms if we keep having kids, Spencer."

"Teddy, just get on birth control if you don't want any more kids."

"Spencer, I'll just forget to take the pill each day and you have to take it each day for it to work."

"Then don't forget."

"I'm not getting on birth control."

"Each time we have sex we'll be risking you getting pregnant."

"Just wear a condom each time, Spencer. Is that so hard to ask for?"

"You know I hate wearing condoms."

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep. Today was a long day."

**So this chapter took me longer to do than expected. I started writing it around twelve and now it's past eight. I just go distracted… Anyways, I know this was another not so great chapter but I think the next will. You know, I will have those great chapters and those not so great chapter once in a while and I guess today was those not so great chapters. The past two were kinda fillers. I just wanted them to have the baby home with them finally and them to be back in Denver. You can always leave me suggestions in the reviews and I'll consider them. Thanks for reading.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Wednesday June 19, 2030**

"Aw, hi baby." I smiled as I picked my crying daughter up out of her bassinet and carried her over to my bed. I put my pillow behind me for back support so I could feed her easily. I hooked her onto my breast and brushed her the top of her little head with my finger. "I can't believe you'll be two months tomorrow."

After I fed her, I changed her diaper and then walked up the stairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast for me. As I sat at the table, eating the kids slowly started to come down, one by one with Brendan being first surprisingly.

"Morning B."

"Hey mom."

"Hey, happy birthday. I can't believe you're already fifteen. I feel like just yesterday I was holding you in my arms just like I'm doing with Claire."

"Is Claire going to be your last baby?"

"I honestly don't know. I thought Andra was going to be my last and then Cara came and then here is Claire. I feel like your father is purposely getting me pregnant. I think he's trying for another son."

"Aren't you like thirty-five or something? Dad could get you pregnant like three more times."

"First of all I'm thirty-four and second I doubt it. I don't want eight kids, I didn't even want five for a matter of fact but life goes on. Can you hold your sister for me while I put the dishes away?"

"But mom, what if she cries?"

"I'm just a foot away from you." I gently placed his baby sister in his arm. "There, make sure her head is always supported."

"Like this?"

"Mhm… You know, you and her are very similar, I mean when you were a baby of course."

"Like how?"

"I mean obviously you were both born earlier, you two months and she three months. You didn't cry much and neither does she unless she's hungry, diaper needs to be change, or just wants to be held. I mean of course you gave me a lot more trouble because of my age and trying to go to school but everything worked out at the end of the day."'

"Would you ever go back in time and change the fact that you got pregnant with me if you had a chance to?" Brendan asked.

"When I found out I was pregnant with you, I wished each night that the night your father and I had never happened. Same when you were about six months and I decided to go back to school. It was hard studying with a baby who always loved to be held or make noise but now, no. I wouldn't change it. I can't even imagine you not in my life and if I went through with the abortion I was going to get when I was pregnant with you, I probably would have regretted it. I probably would continue to think, what if? What if I didn't do it? Where would I be? How would life be different for me?"

"I'm happy you didn't decide to kill me."

I turned around and leaned against the counter. "Once I heard your heartbeat I was in love and couldn't do it. You know, I remember your father was trying to convince me to name him after him, name you Spencer Jr."

"Oh god, I'm happy you didn't. My friends would probably make fun of me and call me Jr. my whole life."

I laughed. "Don't worry, it was never considered. I thought you deserved your own name, not your father's used one. We spent a good hour looking through our phones at baby names and their meanings the day I was able to leave the hospital. I wanted you to have a meaningful name since I could have lost you. Brendan means _prince_ and Mathew means _gift from god_." I put the last dish away and then took the baby from Brendan. "I hope you and Claire will have a good relationship even with the big age difference. Don't be like Charlie and me."

"Why is she so distant from us, from her family?"

I sat down at the table in front of Brendan. "It started when my dad's cancer came back about ten years ago. Charlie didn't want to lose our dad at such a young age. I don't know how much you remember but she started to act up as his cancer got worse and when he died she just, I don't know, it crushed her. He died when she was in either fifth or sixth grade. Just imagine how hard that must have been." My eyes started to water up. "I saw how crushed she was so I gave her my video diaries I filmed for her because I thought it would help her."

"Video diaries?"

"They are just basically home videos with me giving her advice if she encounters a situation I encountered. I have them saved on my computer and tablet because I like going back and watching them to the time when we were the happiest. It makes me happy and sad seeing my dad in some of them, just hearing his voice again. You know, I started doing them at your age and Charlie was nine months. I filmed them until I graduated high school and did a few updates on me in college."

"Oh, are you happy you did even though she could care less about them?"

"Very happy. I like being able to go back to my teenage years having memories come back that I've forgotten about. Your father is even in a few of them, two or three of them if I remember correctly. I probably wasted a bunch of time doing them as a teenager but in reality I didn't because now I have the memories forever. Do you wanna see the first one I ever filmed?"

"I guess."

"Can you go down and get my tablet for me. It's on the bed."

"K."

A minute later Brendan came back up. We walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I pulled up my video diary file and opened the very first one called _study date._

"I'm assuming the name means you went on a study date with some guy." Brendan said.

I smiled "It wasn't just some guy, now shh..."

When the video started to play, we heard a young fifteen year old me talking with the video camera pointing at nine month old Charlie who was eating in her high chair.

"_Hi Charlie! There you are, nine months old and look how cute you are! Yeah… And look how cute I am. It's your big sister Teddy here and I'm making this video diary here to help you survive our… special family. Oh, hey looks like dad taught you how to eat bananas. And there's mom looking lovelier than ever this morning."_

_"Not in the mood."_ Mom said covered in baby food and her hair messed up. "_Okay I think you've had enough bananas so we're switching to sweet peas! You're gonna love them, look mommy think they're so yummy look. Mmmm…." _ She spit them out.

Brendan laughed a little. "Look at grandma."

_Very smart, always let mommy try it first, kay? Oh, there's your older brother PJ doing today's homework at the last minute as usual." _I said pointing the camera over at PJ.

_"This isn't today's homework, it's yesterday's homework."_

_"There's a chance you two will be in high school together. Oh, and there's dad preparing for another's day work, he kills bugs for a living."_ I said as I walked over to the couch where dad was sitting on.

_"Honey, come on, we've been through this. I don't kill bugs, I'm a pest control specialist."_ Dad said staring into the camera.

_"Either way."_ I moved my finger across my neck, signaling death. _"So, now you met the whole family."_

"That's grandpa." Brendan said.

I smiled and cried a little. "Yeah."

_"Forgetting somebody?" _Eleven year old Gabe asked walking down the stairs wearing a yellow shirt.

_"Gabe! No, no, no, I, I didn't forget about you! I was just saving the best for last! Charlie, that was your younger, older brother Gabe. You want to say something to Charlie?"_

_"You ruined my life."_

_"Okay, so it's taking Gabe a little longer to get used to you. You're kind of a surprise…"_

_"Thought surprises were supposed to be good."_

_"And cut…"_

**Few Moments Later…**

_"And that's how Dad got my first kiss and you flew for the first time." _I said chuckling. _"But the good news it… No there is no good news."_ I said disappointedly. My phone beeped showing I got a new text. I Looked down at it and read it. "_I take it back. It's a text from Spencer!"_ I said excitedly. "_He wants to hang tomorrow night… as his house. YES!"_ I was jumping up and down around my room excitedly. "_Oh, I gotta wash your puke out of my jacket."_ I ran away but immediately stopped. _"Oh and uh… one more thing. When you are my age and you meet a cute boy, do not, under any circumstances ever, EVER, bring him home… Because if you do well good luck Charlie."_

"So is the Spencer you're talking about dad?" Brendan asked.

"Mhm… I had a major crush on him. He liked me too but took him a while to build up enough courage to ask me out. Actually now that I think about it, he never did. He asked me if I would wear his jersey and I said yes."

"Wow… You guys looked so happy I mean besides grandma."

"Well that's what a baby does to you and having us as kids." I turned my tablet off. "Okay, go on and get dress so we can go do something today."

**Okay so some of you guys wanted a Brendan, Teddy moment so here it is. I hope you liked this. Sorry it wasn't up sooner but it's really hot and I don't want my laptop to overheat and just die. I have chapter 2 of my newest story almost done but I don't know when it'll but up because like I said, I don't want my laptop to overheat. I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thursday July 4, 2030**

"Kids, Teddy, come on." Spencer shouted. Today we are going to the lake to celebrate the fourth with Spencer's family and some of my family which includes, Gabe, Melanie, and Jaxon. We are going to the lake were Spencer's family speed boat is docked at so we should have a good time.

"Spencer, you do realize I have to make sure I have extra of everything for the baby." I said. "That takes a while to gather."

Spencer smiled when he saw me. "You look cute today." He gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Did you make sure to put extra baby sunscreen on Claire? We don't need her getting burned in the sun."

"Yes, Spencer. She is wearing a lot of sun screen, a cute little pink hat, and a cute little pink sun dress. She she should be fine."

The kids slowly came down, one by one until everyone stood in the living room. Once we were all here, we headed out to our rental car. We placed everything we are bringing in the trunk and we left since it'll be about an hour drive.

"Teddy, so I was thinking it'd just be cheaper if I just buy a car for out here instead of just renting one for who knows how long. What do you think, yes or no?"

"Uh, yeah, that sounds like a fine idea. Just don't get some expensive Mercedes or something since we'll rarely be driving it."

"Mom, baby's crying." Brendan said.

"B, please put her pacifier in her mouth."

"Where is it?"

"It should be hooked to her bib. But yeah Spencer, don't get some expensive car."

"Okay, I won't but I'm not getting a cheap ole car either."

"I'm not telling you to do that. We can go looking at cars together and decide on it together."

"Mom, I don't see it." Brendan said.

I sighed and took a extra pacifier out of the diaper bag. I reached into the back and handed it to my son. "Here, clip this onto her bib and put it in her mouth."

About an hour later, we arrived at the lake. The kids were relieved once we got there so they wouldn't have to spend another minute in the car together bickering. I saw Linda, Paul, Gabe and his wife and son already there. We all walked over to them and I placed the baby car seat carrier on the picnic table that was in the shade.

"Hey Gabe, hey Mel."

"Finally you got here. It felt so awkward being here with Spencer's parents without you being here." Gabe said.

"Gabe, I have five kids, you try getting to places at a decent time." I took Claire out of her car seat and laid her in my arms as I sat down on the bench. "So I have someone I'd like you to meet. This is your new niece Clarissa but I like calling her Claire for short."

"Aw, she's so cute." Mel said having Jaxon on her hip.

"She's cute and all but why did you have another kid?" Gabe asked.

"Gabe I was basically one of those woman who are on that show, I didn't know I was pregnant."

"What?" He said confused.

"Did I tell you everything that happened?" I asked.

"All you told us was you had preeclampsia and had to have the baby early." Gabe said. ]

"Oh then I gotta tell you the whole thing. So at the beginning of December I discovered I was pregnant. I didn't want another child especially since Spencer and I were in a fight and he was going to be leaving to film that movie. So I decided I was going to get a secret abortion without telling Spencer anything about it. He came into my old room since I was staying in there because we were fighting and apologized for what I was mad about and my morning sickness gave the pregnancy away."

"Wow Teddy."

"So the day before I was going to get the abortion, Spencer got mad and was trying to convince me not to get one. He told me to get out because I wouldn't listen to him so I stayed with PJ and Sky. That night, ten hours before I'd be getting it, I had a miscarriage. A few weeks later, Spencer was making fun of me and calling me fat so I went to the doctor to prove that I wasn't. She wanted to do a ultrasound just to be sure there was no baby inside me because I was gaining weight and we discovered little Claire."

"Wow, how could you not know?" Mel asked.

"I don't know… I just didn't think of it. The doctor thought I was pregnant with twins and lost one of the babies." I looked up and saw Spencer getting the kids on the boat. "Spencer, don't let the kids on unless they are wearing a life jacket!" I shouted.

"Babe, they will." He shouted back.

"Are you gonna go on the boat, Teddy?" Mel asked.

"Not right now. I'm just gonna sit here in the shade with my baby and relax."

"Mama, water." Jaxon said pointing out to it.

"I still can't believe he's already a year." I said.

"I know. It's crazy when he talks to you like just now." Mel said. "I'm gonna go take him to the water."

"So have you spoken to Charlie lately?" I asked.

"No."

"I feel like we should find her. I hate not knowing where she is in the world. For all we know she could be dead or in some pot house or homeless."

"Teddy she's only what, twenty? I doubt she's dead. But you are right, dad would want us to find her, to be with her."

"Where do you think she could be?" I asked.

"Who knows but it shouldn't be hard to find her. I bet she is still in the Denver area or at least somewhere in Colorado."

I shrugged.

**Brendan's POV**

"Daddy, I'm scared." Cara said as our dad tightened her life jacket.

"There, now if you fall out you will float and mom won't kill me." He smiled.

"Fall?" She said sacredly.

"You won't fall Ally. Dad is just joking around." I said.

"Daddy I wanna sit on your lap."

"Cara, you can't sit on my lap."

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna weight board."

"Ally, you can sit on my lap." I said.

"Yay."

**Teddy's POV**

"Teddy, why don't you give me the baby and you go on and have some fun in the water with the rest." Linda said.

"No, I'm fine but if you'd like to hold her you can." I handed her the baby and stared out into the lake. "It's so nice out here, real peaceful unlike the city."

"Have you and Spencer ever talked about moving back someday?"

"Someday we'd like to but I don't know. I think the kids would prefer the city than here."

"They just don't see how truly great it is out here."

"That is true, they don't." Clarissa started to make a little noise so Linda handed her back to me. I reached into my diaper bag and took out a bottle since she's probably getting hungry. She kept moving her head away from the bottle.

"Looks like she's not hungry."

"No, she is, it's just she prefer the real thing instead of the bottle. But guess what sweetie, you don't get it right now." I finally managed to get the bottle in her mouth and she sucked on it.

"Does she sleep through the night yet?"

"Not yet. She cries about three or four times a night. Spencer of course rarely will get up and get her but it's fine. I'd rather just do it myself."

"He should be helping you at night with her."

"I mean he keeps the older ones busy so I shouldn't expect much from him. What I love is he'll play dress up with Cara. Her favorite is pretty princess and Spencer is always the pretty pink princess." I laughed.

Linda laughed. "What are your daughters turning my son into?"

"I think it's cute. I remember my sister when she was Cara's age would make our brothers dress up as princesses."

"No wonder where she gets it from."

"I see a lot of my little sister in her when she was her age. I just hope she won't act how she does right now, distant from us all."

"She'll come around. You just have to understand how hard it must have been with your father dying and then your mother re-marrying."

"Yeah, I know."

**Brendan's POV**

"Okay Brendan, ready to try?" Dad asked.

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm kinda scared dad."

"B, don't be a coward, it's fun. It's just like snowboarding but you're being pulled by a boat." Dad made sure my feet were strapped tight on the board. "There." He helped me out into the water. "Just lean back."

"Yeah…"

My grandfather started the boat back up and we went. I was weight boarding for twenty seconds before I fell off.

"B, you good?" Dad asked.

I wiped the water out of my eyes. "Yeah."

My dad pulled me in and I unstrapped the board from my feet.

"Dad, I wanna try. It looks fun." Braeden said.

"You're still kinda young, Brady. I don't want you to get hurt.

**Teddy's POV**

Later that day, everyone went to the spot where they show the fireworks. I sat down on the grass with Spencer wrapping his arm around me. Clarissa was fast asleep in her car seat next to me. The kids went with their grandparents to get closer to the fireworks since Spencer and I are far back so it's not that loud for the baby.

"How much you want to bet she'll scream her head off?" I asked. "Everyone's gonna give us dirty looks for bringing her."

"Who cares, it's not like they never brought their baby before."

"Look how peaceful she is. I don't want her to wake up."

Spencer gave me a kiss on the cheek. "She'll be fine."

Fifteen minutes later, the fireworks went off. Of course I was right and my daughter woke up from the loud boom. I took her out of her car seat and rocked her in my arms.

"Shh… mommy got you." I wiped her little tears that came down her cheek with my thumb. I continued to rock her and put a pacifier in her mouth. "I'm gonna go take her to the car. Can I have the keys?"

"I'll come with you."

I nodded. Spencer grabbed the car seat and we walked back together to the car and finished watching the fireworks from it.

**Okay, so I decided instead of stop writing the Spencer and Teddy Got Talent story to just put it on hold until I gain interest on it again. So as of right now it's on hold. I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Monday July 15, 2030**

"Mom, where are you going with Reese?" Brendan asked.

"A couple of placed and then I'm going to meet up with a old high school friend. I'll be back later."

When I left, I drove over to the cemetery to visit with my dad since I haven't in a while. I parked my car near the spot where he was buried and grabbed the car seat from the back. I carried the car seat with the baby in it over to where he's buried.

I got down and sat on my knees with the baby next to me. I placed my hand on his tombstone and cried a little.

"Hey dad." I murmured. "A lot has happen since I last saw you last, since we last talked. I had another baby, another daughter. Her name is Clarissa. The crazy thing is she was a twin but I lost the one baby early on." I paused. "I really miss you, daddy."

I was at the cemetery for about an hour before I left. When I left, I met up with Ivy for lunch at this one restaurant. I was the first one there, so I got us a table and waited for her to come. Ten minutes later, Ivy arrived which made me happy. I haven't seen her in a while.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey T." She smiled and she took her seat. "Aw, little Clarissa is so cute."

"Yeah, she is. The crazy thing is, my due date for her was five days ago not almost three months ago."

"Yeah, how are the kids adjusting to the new baby?"

"The girls like treating her like their own little baby doll and the boys don't care much. I have Spencer keep them busy while I care for her. Cara even can get Spencer to play pretty princess with her which I find so cute."

"Wait, your four year old daughter can get a grown man to play princess with her? Does she make him wear a dress too?"

"Actually a pink tutu and a tiara, it's really cute."

"Girl, you gotta send me photos of him in that." Ivy laughed.

"I posted one online. I'm surprise you haven't seen it yet."

"I don't really go on social media much."

"Hi, I'm Mark and I'll be your waiter today. Can I start you off with any drink?"

"Water." We both said.

"Great, I'll be right back with it."

"So how have you been, Ivy? I feel like I haven't seen you in such a long time."

"Everything is good with me."

After I had lunch with Ivy, Claire and I headed home. Right when I entered the house, I could hear Cassandra and Braeden bickering. I let out a big, long sigh as I sat down on the couch.

"Claire, why can't daddy ever control your siblings?" I asked as I took her out. I carried her down to the basement. I walked into our room and saw Spencer laying on the bed on his laptop. "Spencer, why do I always come home to the kids bickering? Why can't you ever make it stop?"

"Oh, they're arguing again, I haven't noticed." Spencer closed his laptop. "How was your day?"

"It was fine and could be better if I didn't come home to Cass and Brady arguing." I laid Claire down in her bassinet and then got into bed next to Spencer. I laid my head down on his shoulder. "I visited my dad for an hour today. I cried a lot."

"You did? I would have gone with you."

"Even though it's been almost ten years, it's just still hard to believe he's gone."

Spencer wrapped his arm around me and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "I know, I know."

**Brendan's POV**

"Brady, Andi, please shut up, I'm trying to webcam with someone." I shouted. "I swear, my siblings are just so obnoxiously annoying and loud."

Olivia laughed. "When are you coming back home? I miss you."

"Probably beginning of August but I miss you too. I'd rather be back home and spend each day with you and friends. You just don't know how many parties I'm missing for being out here."

"So have you done anything fun?"

"I tried weight boarding. I fell after thirty seconds of doing it on my first try."

Liv laughed again. "Did you do anything for your birthday?"

"Uh, what did I do? I went to some amusement park called Super Adventure Land. Apparently from what my parents told me, they worked there together while in high school."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, I guess, but I'm real bored out here."

"You'll be back soon enough."

I could hear my dad down the hall talking to Cassandra and Braeden to quiet down.

"Dad, come here!" I shouted.

"What is it B?"

"When are we going home?"

"We are home." He smiled.

"I meant LA."

"Two weeks."

"Daddy, let's play pretty princess." Cara said running into my room.

"Daddy doesn't want to play pretty princess."

"Yes he does."

"No, daddy's gonna go play with mommy in our room."

I stared at him and then realize what he was talking about. "Eww, dad! You and mom shouldn't be playing anymore."

He laughed and walked out. Cara walked over to my bed where I sat.

"Ben, let's play pretty princess."

Liv laughed. "Pretty princess?"

"I don't want to play, Ally. I'm busy webcaming with my girlfriend."

She climbed onto my bed and looked at my laptop screen. "Hi!"

Liv laughed. "Hi Caralynn."

"Can you see me?"

"Mhm… I just can't see your brother." She laughed.

"Ally, please leave."

"Bye!" She climbed off my bed and left the room.

"She's cute."

"Yeah… so I'm coming back in two weeks." I smiled.

"I can't wait then." She smiled.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sunday July 28, 2030**

Since tonight it our last night in Denver, we are going out to dinner with Spencer's parents, my mom, Kevin, Toby, and Ryan.

"You kids are fully packed to leave tomorrow, correct?" I asked as we entered the restaurant. We were the first ones there so we got us a table.

"Yeah but here's a question, why don't we just leave these clothes here so when we come back we don't really have to bring anything?" Braeden asked as he took a seat.

"Braeden, if you want to do that, leave some of your clothes here, you can." I said.

"But the next time we're here it'll probably be snowing so I doubt you want to wear your summertime clothing." Spencer added. "You'll freeze your ass off."

"I think when we come next time, we should bring all of our Denver winter clothing since we don't use it in LA, you know since it doesn't snow." I added. "We'll have more space in our closets."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

It took about another ten minutes for everyone to get here. Once everyone was here, we ordered our meals and waited for the food to come. About twenty minutes later, the waiter brought us our meals. I heard the baby start to whine a little so I got up from where I was sitting and took her from my mother since she was holding her. I reached into my diaper bag when I sat back down and grabbed a bottle.

"I swear, she is always hungry, Spencer."

"Babe, it's a good thing. She's growing and gaining weight that she needs desperately."

"I know. It's just really annoying when I'm her feeding source, well not right now since the bottle is, but you know what I mean." I sat her up once she finished her bottle and burped her. "There, you are one little happy baby now."

"So when should we expect you all back?" Linda asked.

"Uh, maybe Christmas, just depends." Spencer said.

"On?"

"If I'm busy, how we feel, other things. It just all depends."

"Yeah, sometimes it just doesn't work out with our schedules." I added. "Or maybe one of the kids will be sick or one of us. Traveling while sick is absolutely the worse thing."

"Well, it has been nice having you guys back in Denver." Linda said.

"Kids, did you have fun spending your summer in Denver?" I asked.

"No." Braeden and Cassandra said.

"You know you were supposed to say yes, now no desert for you." Spencer said.

The next day, we woke up early and drove over to the airport. We dropped off our rental car and then went through airport security. Four hours later, we landed back in LA. The kids were so happy and excited to be back, especially Brendan because he's going to immediately see his friends like right when we get home.

When we got home, the kids ran up to their rooms and locked themselves in it for the rest of the day.

"I'll go pick up the dogs from your brother's." Spencer said.

"Alright, make sure to thank him and Sky for watching those two for us."

"I will."

"Dad, wait. Can you drop me off at the pier? I'm meeting some friends there right now."

"Yeah, come on."

**Brendan's POV**

"I'll text you when I want to get picked up."I said as I got out of the car.

"Just don't stay out late and don't get into trouble."

I slammed the door shut and took my phone out to see where my friends were. I called one of them and then went on my hunt to find them. As I was looking for the, I got a text from Liv saying she just got here. I texted her back to meet me near the roller coaster since my friends are in line there. I leaned against the railing staring out to the ocean on my phone.

"Brendan!" Liv exclaimed. I turned around and she jumped into my arms giving me a hug. I gave her a kiss and set her down on her feet. "I've missed you so much." She said.

"Me too."

"Where's everyone?" She asked

"They are in line to get on the coaster. They are currently in the front of the line so they should be here in ten minutes or something."

"So how was Denver?"

"It was alright, I'd rather been here but it was still cool. I got to try new things like I told you wakeboarding and some other things. I'm just happy to be back. I'm definitely more of a LA boy than a Denver boy."

"Well it's nice to experience new things."

"It is."

About five minutes later, we met up with a bunch of my friends and we hung out at the pier. We eventually left the pier to get some food and then we hung out on the beach for a while before going back to the pier. My phone started to vibrate. I saw it was a text from my dad.

"Ugh, my dad's here. He said my mom wants me back now."

"You're leaving me." Liv said disappointedly.

"Sadly yes but just hang with my friends until you leave if you don't want to be alone."

"I'd rather be with you though."

"I know. I'll talk to you later." I gave her a hug and left to find my dad waiting in his car.


	29. Chapter 29

**Friday August 9, 2030 **

"Dad and I will be back Sunday night. We expect you, Brendan, to act like an adult and make sure your siblings don't get into any trouble."

"Why are you going with dad to Vegas? Why can't you stay home?" Brendan asked. "I don't want to watch them."

"Would you prefer to have a babysitter because I will arrange that right now?" I asked.

"No but-."

"No buts. If you need anything or have any trouble, call PJ and Sky or Des. Dad and I are going to drop Cara and Claire off with PJ and Sky before we go to the airport and like I said before, if you have any trouble call them or Des."

"Babe, let's go." Spencer said.

"Cassandra and Braeden, we expect you two to behave and listen to your brother. He is in charge and if we are told you didn't listen to him you will be in trouble."

"Mom!" Braeden whined. "It's not fair he's in charge!"

"He is the oldest, that's how it works. Brendan, make sure the gate is closed and locked and the security system is on each night before you go to bed."

"Okay, bye."

"I love you guys and be good." I left the house and walked out to the car where everyone was. "I hope we made a good decision to leave them home alone." I said.

"Hun, I fully trust Brendan is capable to watch and take care of everyone. My parents left me home alone a lot even when I was thirteen and I survived. Brendan needs to prove us he can handle these types of responsibilities."

"What if he throws a party?"

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough from the media if he does and we'll ground him, simple as that. Are you sure you want to leave the baby with PJ and Sky?"

"We'll just be gone for about two days, she'll be fine and we need time alone away from the kids even if it's for a couple hours or whatever."

"I'm just doing one show and it's tomorrow night. We'll have plenty of alone time."

**Brendan's POV**

"I have a few simple rules for you guys since mom and dad are not here. Rule number one, whatever happens here, stays between us, which means if I have some friends over, for example, mom and dad cannot know about it."

"If you can have friends over, I want to have friends over." Braeden said. "Let's have a party."

"That brings me to rule number two, no parties. Mom and dad will find out and we will be grounded."

"How would mom and dad find out?" Cassandra asked. "They aren't here."

"Andi, it's called the media. If there is a party, they are all over it."

"If you're allowing yourself to have people over, I want to have no bed time. I want to be able to stay up as long as I want without them knowing."

"Fine, you both can, I honestly don't care. It's summer, why not. Rule number three, we cannot, I cannot stress this enough, we cannot mess up the house or mom will kill us. How you see the house now, it must stay like this if not cleaner."

"What are we having for dinner?" Cassandra asked.

"I was just gonna order a bunch of pizzas we can eat for the next few days."

"Yeah, pizza!" Braeden said.

"Now rule number four, I expect they will call, or Uncle PJ and Aunt Sky, will call us to check up on us. When they do, you may not be screaming and yelling at each other acting like maniacs. Which brings me to rule number five, no yelling or screaming at each other at all or playing with knives and fire. If you follow these five simple rules we should be fine. You stay in your space, I stay in my space and we should be all good."

"Yeah, whatever, I'm gonna go watch a movie." Braeden said.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and watch TV in my room."

The doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Braeden asked.

"That is probably my girlfriend. I told her she could come over. Please don't bother us unless the house is on the fire, you are dying, or someone is breaking in, k? Actually if any of those are happening call 911. I won't be able to do shit." I opened the front door. "Hey."

Liv gave me a hug. "Hey. Your parents are cool with me being over with them gone, right?"

"Oh yeah, let's go upstairs."

**Teddy's POV**

"Should we call the kids? I think we should call the kids." I said as we sat in our hotel room.

"Teddy, they are fine. I fully trust our kids and so should you."

"How can you trust them?"

"I trust them because they are our kids." Spencer said rubbing my shoulders.

"And that is exactly why I don't trust them."

"Teddy, Honey, let's just enjoy our time in Vegas without the kids."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, you're right."

"So I've been thinking, you know since we're in Vegas."

I stared at him. "Yeah?"

"Let's get eloped."

"What, eloped? Are you crazy, Spencer?"

"Crazy about you. Come on Teddy, we are in Vegas, why not?"

"Because if we ever got married again, I rather do it in front of our families and friends."

**Brendan's POV**

My heart was beating very fast and I was heavy breathing as Liv and I were making out in my bed. She was lying on my bed and I was hovering on top of her. She started to take my shirt off and she took off hers.

I stared down at her and let out a breath. "You sure?"

"Positive." She murmured.

She took off her pants so she was just in her bra and skimpy underwear and I took off my pants. You could see my erection which embarrassed me a bit but I didn't care. Liv started to kiss me and my hand found its way down to her underwear and I started to rub it back and forth. She moaned a little and she made a bold decision to reach down into my boxer briefs.

**Teddy's POV**

"I don't even remember the last time I was in Vegas." I said as we held hands walking around.

"Look, that's the famous wedding chapel many celebrities got hitched at." Spencer said.

"Spencer, do you honestly think it'd be a good idea to get hitched and then go back home and be like surprise, mommy and daddy got married?"

"Teddy, don't you get tired of people mistakenly calling you Mrs. Walsh because they think we are married?"

"I honestly don't care much if they call me that or my maiden name."

"Don't you want to have the same last name as your kids?"

"Spencer, I'm just scared to get re-married. We've been through two divorces together and we are only thirty-four. That's crazy. I don't want to make it three."

Spencer walked me over to a bench and we sat down. "Teddy, honestly those two divorces were mistakes. The first one was because I was young and stupid. The second one, I was just… I don't know, you've been in a depressing mood which made me be in a bad mood. I just wanted to be around someone who wasn't and who wouldn't make me. But when I lost you, I realized I lost the person who made me happy, I lost my family. Those two years were the worst years of my entire life. I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life."

I smiled. "I love you too."

Spencer leaned over and gave me a kiss. I laid my head on his shoulder when our lips broke and stared up at the sky.

"What do you think the kids are doing?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know nor care about them right now."

I laughed and we got up from the bench and walked down the street. Spencer was approached by a few fans who asked for a picture with him and we headed back to our hotel.

"You remember a few years ago when I almost died and I told you I saw your dad and he talked to me." Spencer said. "He told me something else but I didn't want to tell you."

I stopped and stared at him. "W-What else did he tell you?" I asked.

"He told me it's not my time yet because I need to make his little girl happy again. He told me to get you back and to never let you go as long as I live and I promised I would and then I woke up."

I started to cry when I heard him say that. "He said that?"

"Yeah and I am going to keep that promise for as long as I live, as long as we both shall live."

**So I bet you weren't going to expect things to get a lot heated between Brendan and Olivia ;D I was going to make it a lot more lemony but I probably would have to change the rating if I did. I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review. I literally was watching a movie on Youtube about a teenage girl who got pregnant at 16, don't ask me why, it was in my suggestion column, and the movie was talking a lot about teenage sex and stuff so I decided to get Brendan and Olivia a little heat happening :p Remember to review, follow, and favorite! Thanks for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sunday August 11, 2030**

"Hmm… I don't want to go back." I groaned as I packed my suitcase. "I'm loving life without kids."

"Your such a nice mother." Spencer laughed. "But I do have to admit it was nice not having them with us. When was the last time we were alone like this?"

I shook my head and zipped my suitcase. "Probably our honeymoon which was eleven years ago I think."

"It's been too long. We must do this again."

"I hope the kids were alright and behaved themselves."

"I'm sure they did, I mean we didn't get a call from the police station or the fire station or from the kids themselves." Spencer zipped his suitcase and walked over to me. He squatted down and gave me a kiss on the side of my cheek. "I love you."

I smiled and looked up at him. "I love you."

**Brendan's POV**

"Brady, Andi, come here!" I shouted. "Mom and dad are gonna be here in a few hours. I told you not to make the house into a mess!"

"And mom and dad said we couldn't have friends over but you did. Should I tell him Olivia came over and you guys hung out in your room with the door lock?" Braeden asked.

"What were you guys even doing?" Andi asked.

"None of your business. Please clean up the messes you made and I'll go deal with the garbage and the dogs."

"Fine." Braeden said.

**Teddy's POV**

"Teddy, you sure you don't want to get eloped? We still have an hour before we need to get to the airport, we have time."

"Spencer, if we ever got married again, I'd prefer it to be in front of our friends and families and our kids. I'm sure deep down you'd prefer that too."

"Okay, you're right, like always. Since we're on the subject of marriage, would you ever consider re-marrying me?"

"I don't know, maybe." I smiled.

Two and a half hours later, we landed back in LA. We headed out to our car when we exited out of the airport and drove over to PJ's house to pick up our two daughters. It took us about an hour to get to their house. Spencer stayed in the car as I walked up to the door to get them. I knocked on the door once and saw Skylar opening it with Claire in her arms.

I smiled and reached my arms out for her. "Hi baby. I've missed you." I gave a little kiss on her cheek. "I hope Cara and Claire weren't much trouble."

"They were great." Sky smiled. "Cara and Aubrey just loved playing together. How was Vegas?"

"It was wonderful and we enjoyed not having the kids with us. We've definitely needed time away from them. Spencer was even trying to talk me into getting eloped with him."

"You know what they say, when in Rome but in this case Vegas." Sky laughed.

"Cara, ready to go?" I asked.

"Mommy!" She got up and ran over to me to give me a hug. "I missed you."

"Aw, I've missed you too. Did you have fun with your cousins?"

She nodded. "We're playing tea party."

"Oh, you are?"

She nodded again. "Mommy come play with us."

"No, we can't play anymore. Daddy's out in the car waiting for us to go home. Go say bye to Aubrey."

"Aw, okay." She walked back over to Aubrey and gave her a hug and then walked back over to me.

I grabbed everything we brought over and headed back out to the car. I placed the baby in her car seat and helped Cara get buckled up.

"Thanks for watching them again, Sky."

"Yeah, no problem." She smiled.

I gave her a hug and then got back in the car and we left heading home. Forty minutes later we pulled up in our driveway.

"Well the house is still here, that's a good sign." Spencer joked.

"Bring in the luggage for me."

I got out and grabbed the car seat and carried my daughter into the house.

"We're back." I shouted. I placed the car seat on the floor and picked the baby up out of it. I looked up and saw the kids coming down.

"Hey mom." They all said.

"Hi. How was your guy's weekend?" I asked.

"It was good mom." Brendan said. "We just stayed here and watched some movies, ordered pizza, that's it."

I stared at them studying them. "Did you have any trouble with your siblings?"

"Nope, they were good and as you can see everything is the same as you left. There are three kids and two dogs alive and happy." Brendan said.

"Alright, well everything looks good so you guys past the test."

"What test?" Cassandra asked.

"Dad and I were testing you to see if we could trust you guys to stay home by yourselves for a couple of days and we can. Good job, B."

**New chapter c: I hope you liked it, kinda a filler but you know, sometimes you have to have them. It just how it goes… So this is chapter thirty, you know, and I have no idea how many chapter I will have. Also I'm wondering… since in the last chapter I got heat between Brendan and Olivia, happening, I'm curious with how many of you want her to get pregnant. I mean I already know the fate of her and B, but just curious. I mean you guys could change my mind or keep my decision how it is. Anyways, remember to review, follow, and favorite! Thanks for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Tuesday August 27, 2030**

"Spencer, I'm sad. Cara starts kindergarten today."

"Just think of it like this, one less kid in the house which means more Spencer and Teddy time."

"We could have had no kids in the house if you didn't get me pregnant Mr. Spencer Walsh."

"Not my fault, you're just so irresistible." Spencer tossed a grape in his mouth and came behind me giving me a kiss on my cheek. "You're cute."

I smiled. "You're not so bad yourself." I sat Claire up on my lap and patted her back gently to burp her. When she sped up a bit, I lifted her up in the hair. "And you are my gorgeous baby. Can you smile for mommy? I wanna see your smile." She finally gave me a little smile. "Aw, there it is."

"We make the most adorable babies." Spencer smiled.

"We do, don't we? But that doesn't mean we need to make more adorable babies. I really want Claire to be our last. I cannot go through another pregnancy, I'll die."

"No you won't."

"I almost did this time."

"That was different. The stress you had caused you to develop preeclampsia."

"I'm just happy she's okay. I don't know what I would have done if she didn't make it. Having her in my arms just make me so grateful I have her, like just look at this little face." I smiled down at her. "Hi baby. Hi."

"And to think, you were going to abort her."

"I'll admit I would have felt a little guilty if I did and I'm happy I have her now, have all my kids." I saw them all walk into the kitchen. "And speaking of all my kids, ready for school?"

"No." They groaned.

"No? Braeden, aren't you excited this is your last year of elementary school?"

"And B, half way finished with high school now." Spencer said.

"That's exciting." I smiled. "I remember when I was a sophomore. It was one of the best and worst year of my life. Correction, junior was the best year."

"Why?" Brendan asked.

"Well, sophomore year was when daddy and I started to date and then we broke up and then got back together at beginning of junior year."

"How come you and daddy broke up?" Cassandra asked.

"Because daddy was being a stupid, inconsiderate, heartless fool."

"Gosh, that makes me feel so great you thought of me like that."

"I still hold what he did to me against him."

"Honey, it's been like twenty years. Why still hold it against me?"

"Because I'm a Duncan and that's what we Duncan's do, hold stuff against people we love." I smiled.

"Who's taking me to school because we need to go?" Brendan asked.

"I am." Spencer said. "Let's go and I'm gonna deal with you when I get home."

I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him. "Okay, go eat before we have to go. I'm not sending my kids to school without food in their bellies."

**Brendan's POV**

As I arrived at school, I saw that I got a new text from my girlfriend, Olivia, that read, _We need to talk_. I walked over to the courtyard where a lot of people hang and sat at a table.

_B: What about?_

_L: Can we meet up later?_

_B: You can come over later._

"Hey Walsh." Andrew said.

I looked up. "Hey… Hey what does a girl mean when she says we need to talk?"

"Oh, that's never any good. She either's going to break up with you or talk about feelings and your relationship, both which is never good."

"Fuck, which do you think it is, feelings or break up?"

"If she's breaking up with you, you gotta do it first. It sucks being the dumpee."

Later that day, Olivia came over and we stayed out in the front and walked around my neighborhood to talk.

"So I need to tell you something…" She said.

I stopped and stared at her. "What did you do?"

"It's not what I did but what we both did… I think I'm pregnant."

I started to laugh. "Ha, good one."

"Brendan, I'm serious. I've been feeling awful lately and… and I took a pregnancy test, well a couple. Two said positive and another said negative." She started to cry. "I don't know what to do."

"Tell me you're joking, tell me this is just a joke and we'll both laugh about this."

"I wish I was but…" She trailed off. "My parents are going to kill me when they find out. They can barely even afford me and my sister, and now I'm bringing a baby into the mix of it all. Please just tell you're going to be there for me. Please tell me I have nothing to worry about."

I shook my head. "You can't be pregnant, you just can't."

"But I am."

I shook my head. "No, you can't." I ran back home and up to my room ignoring my parents as I passed them. I locked myself in my room and laid there in my bed staring up the ceiling. "She can't be, she just can't."

**Whoop, I decided on doing this when I was watching a movie about a girl who got pregnant as a teenager last night on Youtube :p What's Brendan gonna do? Is he gonna be a jerk or will he come out as that sweet boy we all know he is inside and support her. Will he come clean to his parents? How will they feel? That's what to expect in the next few chapters. Review, follow, favorite! Bye!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Saturday September 7, 2030**

Spencer and I were sitting on the couch cuddling and kissing each other and just enjoying each other company when we saw Brendan walk in.

"Mom, dad, I need to tell you both something but please don't get mad."

"Why would we be mad? What did you do?" I asked as I repositioned myself into Spencer's body.

"Remember when you both went to Vegas leaving us home alone .Olivia kinda came over and we were hanging in my room and things went further than expected and now she's pregnant?"

Spencer started to laugh. "Ha, good one B. Is this for some prank show, where's the hidden cameras?"

"No, dad, I'm serious. Olivia and I had sex and now she's pregnant."

"Brendan, we trusted that you would behave yourself while we were gone and follow our rules with having nobody over and then you get your girlfriend pregnant. Brendan, you are too young to be a father. You are only fifteen."

"You and dad were young when you had me. I could do it."

"Yes we were but we were also adults. We were nineteen when you were born. You are fifteen, still in high school. You can't drop out of high school to raise a baby. You are practically a baby yourself."

"I'm not a baby mom."

I placed my hand on my face. "I just can't deal with this."

"Brendan, go up to your room and give us your phone. You are grounded." Spencer said.

"But dad!"

"You disobeyed us when we were gone. Did you also throw a party, what else did you do while we were gone? Did you even watch your younger siblings like we asked?"

"Yes… no… Dad, please don't take my phone."

"Oh, I'm not taking just your phone, I'm taking all your electronical devices. You are grounded Brendan. Hand them over."

"This is not fair!"

"Brendan, you got your girlfriend pregnant and you guys are only fifteen!" I exclaimed. "How do you want us to act? Oh congratulations, you will be a wonderful father? You are only fifteen, fifteen Brendan. If you are living under our roof, you do what we say. Go to your room." I started to cry. "Spencer, what did we do wrong with him?"

"What we did was trusting them home alone for two days. I blame us for trusting him."

"It's not our fault we trusted him. He took advantage of our trust and got a girl pregnant. What are we going to do?"

"There's not much we can do but I would really like to keep this on the DL from the media and everyone. That's the last thing I need, getting shit about all this."

I nodded. "He is just too young to be having a baby. He has his whole life ahead of him. A baby is just going to ruin it." I heard Claire cry through her baby monitor. "I'll get her. You go talk to Brendan."

"Alright."

**Spencer's POV**

I walked up the stairs and down the hall to my son's room. I opened the door and walked in seeing him laying on his bed throwing a football up in the air.

"B, let's talk." I said. I pulled his desk chair out and sat on it in front of him. "Listen, your mother and I are very disappointed in you that you disobeyed us and then lied about it when we came home and that is one of the reasons why you are grounded. Second, we are extremely disappointed that you got your girlfriend pregnant. We feel like we didn't raise you well enough so you could make good decisions."

"Dad, we were just living in the moment."

"Brendan, did she tell her parents yet?"

"I don't know since you took my phone and all other devices from me. I'm assuming not if her father hasn't come over here to kill me."

I sighed. "Why did you have to get her pregnant, why did you have to disobey us? Mom was right, we should have had PJ watch all you guys but I told her you were old enough to hold down the fort. Do you want your mother to always be right?"

"No but dad, I haven't seen her my whole summer and I wanted to spend time with her. I wasn't expecting it to go as far as it did. She was actually the one who made the move not me and instead of saying no I took advantage of the moment."

"Brendan, you know we're going to get a lot of crap now from the media. We were finally somewhat out of it once the baby became somewhat old news. And now we're going to see, _Spencer Walsh's fifteen year old son got his girlfriend pregnant _everywhere."

"Dad, I realize that and I honestly feel bad about that. I don't want you to be called a bad father because you trusted me and I blew it. Can't we just hide it?" We heard the doorbell. "Watch it be her dad."

"Spencer please get it, I'm feeding Claire." Teddy shouted.

"I'm not home if it's him." Brendan said. "Please dad, please."

I licked my lips and got up and headed down the stairs. I let out a deep breath as I turned the knob to the front door. I saw a man and a woman standing in front of me.

"Is Olivia here?" The woman asked. "Please tell me Olivia is over here."

"No, she's not, sorry."

"Where's your son?" Her father asked.

"Brendan is up in his room. We were just having a father, son talk."

"Olivia ran away, has she been in any contact with Brendan?" Her mother asked.

"I took his phone and computer so I doubt it."

"This is entirely your son's fault." Her father said.

"My son's? Brendan told me your daughter threw herself onto him. This is probably more your daughter's than my son's."

"Spencer who was at the- Oh, hi." Teddy walked down the stairs with Claire in her arms.

"Oh, Teddy, do you know where Olivia might have gone, she ran away." Her mother said. "She told us about the baby and we got mad and she snuck out."

"Honestly, she probably went to a free clinic to get the baby taken care of." She said. "I need to go run to the store and pick up some more diapers for Claire. Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"Do you have to go right this second?" I asked.

"Well I just fed her and we have no diapers left so I doubt we want another Cassandra incident with this one. I'll be back later."

"Please if you hear from her, please call us. We are worried sick."

"Of course." Teddy said. "We hope you find her."

**Teddy's POV**

Later that day Spencer and I sat on the couch with Claire laying in her little bouncer in front of us.

"Spencer I just feel like I failed as a mother."

"Teddy, you are the best mom. Brendan made his own decision to sleep with Olivia and now he has to pay the consequence."

"Spencer I'm too young to be a grandmother."

"Teddy, maybe you won't have to be. Maybe she'll have a miscarriage or get an abortion or will put the baby up for adoption."

We heard the doorbell ring.

"Spencer, why do we keep forgetting to close the gate?"

"Because we have a lot going on right now and that is the last thing on our mind."

I got up and walked over to the door to open it, seeing Olivia standing there with her arms around her stomach.

"Olivia, what are you doing here? Your parent's are worried sick about you."

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Of course." She walked in and I closed the door behind her. "What are you doing here? You should be at home with your parents."

"I can't go back."

"Why not?"

"I mean I went back after I was going to get a abortion but I couldn't go through with it and I told them that and my dad said if you're old enough to have sex and a baby to just get out so here I am… I'm sorry, I just didn't know where else to go, I've should have called."

"No, no, it's fine. I'd rather have you here than on the streets alone tonight." I walked her to the living room where Spencer and I were. "Look who I found, Spencer."

"Olivia, what are you doing here?"

"Her father apparently kicked her out."

"I'm sorry for coming unannounced, I just didn't know where else to go. Can I talk to Brendan?"

"He actually went to bed quite early tonight."

"Oh…"

"Teddy, can I talk to you in the kitchen real quick?" Spencer asked. He got up and I followed him. "What are we going to do with her? Obviously we can't let her be out on the streets."

"Let's just have her stay here tonight in the guest room and we'll figure something out tomorrow."

"Alright."

**I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading this story and remember to review!**


	33. Chapter 33

"Couldn't sleep?" Spencer asked as he walked into the kitchen where I sat holding a cup of coffee close to my face.

"Baby woke up early. I was hoping everything Brendan told us yesterday was just a dream that I would wake up at any moment from it. I really think we should have Olivia's parents come over so we can all sit down and discuss their situation."

"I agree." Spencer said.

"I know that you're against abortion, Spencer, but I honestly think that is the best for them. They are just too young to have a baby and it would be harder to give it up for adoption. I don't think she was able to do it yesterday because she needed emotional support."

"I agree, abortion would be the best and hopefully we can all move on from it."

"I'll see if PJ can watch the others while we have this conversation. They don't need to know anything about this quite yet."

"Nobody does." Spencer added.

As I was texting PJ, we saw Brendan walk down. He sat down across from me and his father at the table.

"Can I please have my phone back? Brendan asked. "I think I've been punished enough."

"Brendan, you are grounded which means no electronics or going out with friends. School, sports, and home is your life as of right now."

"But I need to talk to Olivia, see how she's doing."

"No you don't." Spencer said.

"What, yes I do."

"She stopped by last night because apparently her father kicked her out. We agreed she could stay here for one night." I said. I read the new text I got from PJ. "PJ will watch them."

"If she got kicked out then she should be able to stay here longer than just a day." Brendan said.

"Brendan, she is not our daughter or our responsibility. She and her family needs to work things out. Your father and I agreed she could stay here for one night so she wouldn't be on the streets. We are going to have her parents come over so the six of us can sit down and discuss things."

"Mom!"

"Brendan, it's final." Spencer said.

"Where's Olivia?" He asked.

"Guest room, she may or may not be awake yet." I said.

**Brendan's POV**

I got up and walked down the hall where the guest room is located. As I was about to knock on the door, I could hear Olivia talking to someone on her phone.

"Yeah, it worked. Soon I'll be living with him and living off his family's wealth. This was the best idea ever!" "Yeah sure, losing my family won't be great but I'll be rich. It's totally worth it and being called a slut will be worth it too." "What's not worth it is the morning sickness, I need to go."

I couldn't believe what I heard. Olivia threw herself onto my on purpose because she just wants to use my family and me. I walked back into the kitchen where my parents were still sitting and talking.

"Is Olivia up?" Mom asked.

"You know, I've been thinking and you are right, I'm too young to be a father. I want her to get an abortion."

"Brendan, we'll discuss it all when her parents get here in a few hours but why the change in heart?" I asked.

"I just came to my senses."

**Teddy's POV**

A few hours later, our doorbell rang. Spencer called Brendan down as I answered the door. I saw Olivia's parents standing in front of me.

"Hi, thanks for coming. Please come in." I gestured. They followed me into the kitchen and they sat down at the table. "Can I get you a drink or something?" I asked.

"No, we're fine." Olivia's mother said. "But thank you for letting her stay here last night."

"I didn't want her to be on the streets. I would have felt guilty."

Spencer walked in holding Claire with Brendan right behind him.

"Looks who's awake." Spencer said as he handed me her.

I sighed. Brendan sat down in between me and Spencer across from Olivia and her parents.

"So the three of us discussed it and we think it'd probably be for the best if Olivia would get an abortion." I said. "We are usually against it but with them only fifteen, it'd probably be for the best."

"We are against it also but in this situation we agree."

"Mom, I don't want to get one though." Olivia said. "I want to keep the baby."

"Olivia, sweetie, you are only fifteen. You are too young to have a baby." Her mother said. "Plus we just simply can't afford or have enough room for another human being."

"I'll live with Brendan and his family then. Brendan, tell them I could live with you guys."

"Olivia, I overheard you on your phone this morning talking to a friend. You got pregnant on purpose so you could live off of my family's wealth. You threw yourself onto me on purpose and I was stupid enough to agree to it. You lied and said you were on birth control and I believed you. I don't want that baby or anything to do with you anymore. Do us a favor and the baby a favor and get the abortion."

"Olivia Samantha, is this true, you got pregnant on purpose." Her father exclaimed. "And all along we are blaming Brendan, here, when it was all you."

"Dad, he's lying, don't believe him."

"Olivia, you are getting that abortion if you like it or not." Her mother said. "You are too young to have a baby and you heard it from this family themselves, they won't support you nor want this baby either."

"Olivia listen, you may think having a baby would be easy. I've been in your situation, but I was nineteen. I got pregnant at eighteen with Brendan while I was attending Yale. I was going to get an abortion but I realized I couldn't and I decided to keep him. That was probably a bad decision at the time but today I'm happy I chose to keep him because I can't imagine him not in my life. You and Brendan are only fifteen and still have your whole life ahead of you. A baby would just ruin it. Brendan wants to go to college and I'm sure you do also and a three year old would just prevent you to go. Why do you want to ruin Brendan's life and your life?" I asked. "He has a bright future ahead of him and so do you. You are ruining it for the both of you by getting pregnant on purpose."

"Why don't any of you guys care about what I want? I want this baby unlike any of you." Olivia said.

"Olivia, you only got pregnant so you could live off of these people money. We are did not raise you to be a gold digger. We all agreed to the abortion so you are getting one and that's that." Her mother said. The three of them got up and left.

"Brendan, be honest, if you didn't overhear her phone conversation, would you have supported her more with keeping the baby?" I asked.

"Yes."

"You do realize we wouldn't had let her move in and let her live off of us, don't you?" Spencer asked. "We have enough kids living under this house, we didn't need two more."

He nodded.

"We are to never talk about this ever again and you are still grounded so go up to your room."

"Yes mom."


	34. Chapter 34

**Wednesday September 18, 2030**

**Brendan's POV**

"So have you spoken to Olivia lately?" Lacey asked me.

"I told you, we are over. I found out she was with me because of my money and I haven't spoken to her since the eighth. I honestly don't care about her."

"I still can't get over that. She seemed like such a sweet girl and then she turned into a money thirsty bitch."

"She got me grounded with her little stunt she pulled."

"For how long?" Zoey asked.

"A month… two weeks to go. I'm done with dating for now."

"My friend Amanda would be perfect for you." Lacey said. "She's your age and really sweet. Let me hook you two up when you are un-grounded."

I shrugged. "We'll see but I'm over dating…"

**Teddy's POV**

"Teddy, you okay?" Des asked.

I blinked. "Yeah, I just thought I saw someone I know."

"Oh, who?" She asked.

"I'll be right back." I got up from where we were sitting at the mall and walked over to a young woman with long blonde hair sitting alone. "Charlie?"

She looked up and immediately got up and hugged me. "Teddy!"

"I knew that was you. What are you doing here in LA?"

"I'm sorry , Teddy. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For just running away from the family with no contact. I'm sorry." Charlie kept hugging me and wouldn't let go.

"It's okay, it's okay." I brushed my fingers through her hair. "How long have you been here for?"

"Not long…"

"Where have you been staying?"

"On the beach…"

"Oh Charlie, you should have called me or PJ."

"I didn't remember your numbers or where you live."

"You could have at least went to his restaurant here in LA. Come on." I walked her over to where Des was with her two kids and Claire. "Des, look, it's Charlie. You remember my friend Des, right Char?"

She nodded. "Hi."

"Hey… Hey, so I got a text from Josh, he needs me back home."

"Okay." I gave her a hug. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye. Come on Brad."

Charlie and I sat down and I took Claire out of her stroller. Charlie stared at her and smiled.

"Who's this?" She asked.

I smiled. "This is my newest little addition, Clarissa. She is five months."

"She's so small to be five months."

"She was born three months early because I had preeclampsia which is something I and the baby could have both died from so I had to have her early. Her due date was actually in July."

"Oh, I'm happy you didn't die."

"Me too… Did you bring any clothes with you or…?"

She shook her head. "I saved all my money so I could buy a one-way plane ticket here. I have no money or anything."

"Well we're at the mall, how about I buy some clothes for you and then you can come back with me to the house and stay with us for a while." I suggested.

She nodded. I placed Clarissa back in her stroller and we got up and shopped. We were shopping for an hour before we left. We bought almost two hundred dollars worth of clothes and shoes and other items. When we got back to my house, Charlie carried in all the bags while I grabbed Claire from the back. Charlie followed me into the guest room and I helped her put everything away in the closet.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." She said.

"I don't want to see my little sister on the street."

"Are you sure Spencer will be fine with me being here?"

"Yeah, yeah, he'll be fine and if he's not I'll make him be fine."

"Where's all the kids at?" She asked.

"Uh, school. Spencer should be picking Cara up from kindergarten right now so he should be back any second."

"I'm back." Spencer shouted. "Teddy, where are you?"

"And there he is. I'm in here." I shouted.

Spencer walked in a few seconds later. "What are you doing in here?"

"Look who I found today, Charlie!"

"Hi Spencer, I hope it's okay. Teddy said I can stay with you guys for a while."

"Charlie told me she's been sleeping on the beach the past couple of days and has no money. She saved all her money for a one-way ticket to come out here to find me and PJ."

"Yeah, it's fine but what's with all these bags?"

"Charlie didn't have any clothes or anything so I bought her a few esssities."

"A few, how much did you spend?"

"Almost two-hundred but should I remind you how much you spend on a new suit or something. Just consider this as an early Christmas present or late birthday."

"Its fine but I swear one of these days I'm going to cut you off. I'm gonna go take the dogs out for a jog, I'll be back later."

I laughed. "Okay."

"Since when did you get dogs?" Charlie asked when Spencer left the room.

"Uh, we got them about a year ago. Spencer rescued these two puppies from the pound or they would have been put down." I picked up Claire off the bed and Charlie and I headed out of the room. "I came home one day surprised because he didn't tell me he was doing this. But they are sweet dogs and my daughter Cara likes to play with them."

"Mommy, I'm hungry. Make me food."

"Well what would you like? I could make you a sandwich or I could put a pizza in the oven."

"Pizza!"

"Alright." I placed Claire in her high chair and walked into the kitchen. I pulled a frozen pizza out of the freezer and placed it on a pizza tray turning the oven on. Once the oven was hot enough I placed the pizza in the oven.

"Mommy, who's this?"

"I don't know if you remember her, but this is my sister Charlie so she is your aunt."

"My aunt, like Aunty Sky."

"Mhm… She's going to stay with us for a while."

"Do you like playing pretty princess and tea party?" Cara asked Charlie.

Charlie got down on her knees so she was her level. "I haven't played that since I was your age."

"She makes Spencer dress up in a pink tutu and wear a tiara and they will play. It's really cute."

Charlie laughed. "You like making daddy dress up with you?"

She nodded. "He's the best daddy."

Charlie got up and pulled a chair out and sat at the table. "So how are all your kids? How is Brendan and all?" She asked.

"Uh, Brendan is grounded actually for a month for something he did and the other two are great. Braeden is in his last year of elementary school and was in little league and Cassandra is in second grade. Right now she is interested in learning the guitar so Spencer has been teaching her and she's not half bad for being a beginner."

"Oh, what did Brendan do?"

"A couple of things but we decided we would never talk about it again and move on."

"Oh, it was that bad?"

"Pretty bad. He is cut off and can only use Spencer's computer in his office for homework purposes. School, sports, and home are currently his life for a two more weeks."

"And I thought you guys weren't strict when I was his age."

"Like I told you then and I'll tell you now, when our kids disobey us, they will be punished. They will get no leeway with us as parents. When they do something wrong, they have to understand what they did and to never to do it again. Spencer was even going to publicly embarrass him but I told him that'd be too harsh and he's like _babe, way to take away the fun of being parents_."

Charlie laughed. "I guess I never realize how great mom was then."

**So I wanted to bring Charlie back into the story so I thought why not like this. I hope you liked the chapter and thanks for reading!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Saturday October 5, 2030**

"Teddy, Charlie can't stay with us forever." Spencer said. "Especially if she is just going to sit around. She's what now, twenty? She needs to either go to college or get a job."

"Spencer, she has nothing, she came with nothing."

"I understand that you want to help her but for how long? She can't live off us, Teddy. I'm fine if she stays with us only if she goes to school or gets a job. If she isn't going to do that then she can't stay here."

"I agree with you. She can't take advantage of us and if she is going to stay with us she should either go to school or get a job. She needs to get her life straighten out."

"Good, we're on the same page."

"We should sit down with her and talk to her about her options."

"Teddy, why can't you just do it?"

"Come on Spence, let's go talk to her."

"Now?"

"Mhm… Come on."

We got up from where we were sitting and walked out back to where Charlie was lying near the pool getting a tan.

"Hey Char." I said. "Can we talk to you?"

"Uh, yeah." Charlie, Spencer, and I sat down on our outdoor couch. "What did you need to talk about?"

"Spencer and I have been talking and we both agreed that if you are going to be staying with us you need to either go to school and get an education or get a job. We don't want you feeling like you're on vacation every day with no responsibilities. You are twenty and need to get your life straighten out."

"I appreciate you both letting me stay here and all and I understand. I would like to go to college but I just simply can't afford it. Do you know how much tuition is?"

"You know dad had a college fund for all of us."

"I kinda spent all that money."

"Charlie, how could you be so irresponsible?"

"Maybe you can do community and then switch." Spencer suggested. "All you will have to do it pay for books."

"I don't have money for books, Spencer."

"That's why you'd get a job and go to school at the same time." I said. "Millions of people do that, if they can do it, you can do it. We care about you and we want the best for you."

"I should just marry some rich guy like you did and live off him."

Spencer laughed. "You should definitely do that."

I slapped Spencer's arm. "Don't encourage her to do that. She needs to go to college or something. What are you interested in?"

Charlie shrugged. "Fashion and makeup."

"Maybe you can go to beauty school and become a makeup artist or something then."

"Or a model." Spencer added.

"Oh I like that, a model!" Charlie exclaimed. "I got the body and I'm sure I'm tall enough."

"I was just joking…" Spencer said.

"I'm not. You got connections and could help me."

"What, I didn't-." Spencer got cut off.

"You're the best, Spencer." Charlie got up and hugged him and then headed in the house.

"What just happened?" Spencer asked.

"You opened your big mouth and now you gotta help her."

"I didn't mean to do that."

"You may have not meant to do that but now you have to. Just get her one gig and see where it goes." I got up and patted his shoulder. "Good luck."

"But Teddy."

"I said good luck."


	36. Chapter 36

**Tuesday October 15, 2030 **

"I got news which will make you both happy." Spencer smiled.

"What kind of news, Spencer?" I asked.

"News that will make me the best brother-in-law. I got Charlie a gig, a try out model gig."

"You are the best brother-in-law." Charlie smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just for some store modeling clothes."

"Which store?" She asked.

"Uh, what is it called?" Spencer asked himself as he snapped his fingers. "Oh, Style Zone."

"When is it?" Charlie asked.

"Next Monday."

"Are you gonna come with me?"

"Spencer, please be there with her while she does it." I said.

"The whole time?"

I smiled and nodded. "Mhm… You know, I would but I have to be with the baby and then Cara get's out at twelve. Plus you set this up for her, so you need to go."

"Okay, you're right."

**Brendan's POV**

After school, I hung out with Lacey and Andrew and a couple of other friends. Lacey drove the three of us to meet up with a bunch of other friends in Hollywood.

"B, come here." Lacey said.

"What's up?"

"Brendan, this is Amanda, the girl I was telling you about."

"Hi, nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Hey."

"Lacey told me you just got out of a relationship."

"I did about a month ago, but don't ask what happened. I agreed I would never to talk about it again."

"His ex became a money thirsty bitch." Lacey said. "And other stuff happened he won't tell us. You know Amanda is a model and an actress."

"That's cool. Do you have a show or something?"

"I mainly guest star on shows and be in movies. Are you on anything?"

"Not really, my parents want me to have as normal of a life as possible but it's pretty hard, especially going to a public school. Everyone wants to be your friend just because you are rich and got a celebrity dad."

"You both go to school together, right?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, that's right and so does Andrew." I added. "Which reminds me, I have a lot of homework to do." I took my phone out to text my parents to see if one of them could pick me up.

**Monday October 21, 2030**

"Teddy, I wish you'd come." Charlie said.

"You know I would but I get to spend each day with this little cutie. Go downstairs and wait for Spencer."

When Charlie left, Spencer walked out of our bathroom and sat on our bed.

"You know I really don't think we should be Charlie's parents." He said as he put his shoes on. "That's basically what we're doing."

"No, what we're doing is helping a sister out. Spencer, she'll either hate this or not. Either way it will help her figure out what she'd like to do with her life. She just needs to experience different things."

"Next time you're going with her and I'll be at home with the baby."

"Have fun watching her play dress up." I smiled. "Okay, tummy time is over."

**Teddy's POV**

A few hours later, Spencer and Charlie came back.

"How'd it go?" I asked.

"It was so much fun." Charlie exclaimed. "It went better than I expected. I could really see myself doing this." Charlie went into the kitchen to grab a bite.

"How'd it go, Spencer?" I asked. "They liked her?"

"Yeah, I guess. I doubt she'll get another opportunity though."

"Why you think that?"

"I don't know, just a feeling and my feeling is never wrong."

**Sorry I haven't updated the last couple of days and with a short chapter. I just wanted to finish that one story. I was going to update yesterday but I got distracted and didn't finish the chapter. I hope to be done with this story by next Friday if not sooner. I hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for reading! I'll probably be updating a couple of times today and hopefully they will be longer chapters. Thanks for reading my story! **


	37. Chapter 37

**Wednesday December 4, 2030**

**Brendan's POV**

"Hi Brendan."

I sat down at my desk. "Hey Emily."

"Hey, so are you going to the winter dance this Friday?"

"Probably not."

"Oh, how come? Do you not have a date or something?"

"Well yeah, but that's not the reason. I'm just not into dances that much."

"Why, they are so much fun."

"I don't know… I just never have."

"I think you should go and maybe you can go with me."

"I don't know…"

"Quiet down class." Ms. Turner said. "Please pass up your homework and then open your book to page 213."

"Just think about it and let me know. I can assure you you'll have fun."

I reached into my backpack and passed forward my homework. "Yeah…"

**Teddy's POV**

"Mmm… you're going to love sweet peas." I sat in front of my daughter who sat in her high chair as I stirred the jar. "Mmm… Okay, open up." I started to make airplane noises. "Mmm, yummy."

"I don't think she likes it." Spencer said standing behind me.

"Hey, thanks for taking Char to the airport."

"I'm just happy she's finally gone. She's definitely been here too long." Spencer replied.

"I'll agree with you on that. I'm happy she decided to be with my mom and go to school in Denver." I started to make more airplane noises. "Yuuuum."

"I honestly don't see how babies can eat that. The only thing good is the mashed fruit." Spencer said.

"I know and some of the veggies are good like the carrots, but you're right. She's starting to have a tooth coming in on the bottom."

"About time, what is she now, eight months?"

"Yeah, about." I put another spoon full of sweet peas in her mouth. It started to spill. "Okay, I think that's enough peas." I wiped her mouth with a napkin. I picked her up out of her high chair and took off her clothes so she was only in her diaper. "Put these in the laundry room for me while I go put some clean clothes on her."

I walked up to the nursery and then Spencer came up a minute later.

"Hey, so what do you want for Christmas?" He asked.

"I honestly don't need anything."

"There has to be something you want, something you have your eye on."

"If I did, I'd go out and get it myself. I really don't need anything. You know Brendan is begging me to get his permit."

Spencer laughed. "I'm not teaching him how to drive. I'm not ready to die yet and he's not learning in my car."

"Yes you are teaching him when the times come. And I agree, he shouldn't learn in the most expensive car we got." I picked up the baby off of her changing table and put her on my hip. "Are we going back to Denver for Christmas?"

"Do you? I'm not really in the mood to travel but we can if you want."

"I'd rather just stay here for the holidays."

"Then we will." Spencer smiled.

"Are your parents expecting us to come?"

Spencer shook his head. "I told them probably not the last time I talked to them."

**Brendan's POV**

"Hey, did you think it over?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I really rather not go, sorry."

"Oh, you sure?" She asked disappointedly.

"Yeah, I hope you have fun though."

"Yeah, thanks. Bye."

"Bye…"

"Wow, Walsh." Andrew said. "Why you'd turn the girl down?"

"Because Daniels, I don't want to go to some lame dance."

"You should take Amanda." Lacey said.

"Yeah, dude."

"I'm not going and you can't make me."

I got up and threw my food away.

"We're gonna make him. I'll get Amanda to come if you get him to come." Lacey said.

"I don't know…"

"Just say you're going to a party and then bring him here. Or tell him we're going to a party and I'll come pick you guys up."

"Yeah, yeah, I guess that could work."

**Friday December 6, 2030**

"B, your friends are here." Mom shouted.

I grabbed my phone off the charger and headed down. "I'll be back later."

"You need to be back by midnight."

"Yeah, bye."

I walked out with Andrew and got into Lacey's car seeing Amanda in the back.

"Hi Brendan." She said.

"Hey B." Lacey said.

"Yeah, hey. So where's the party at?" I asked.

"You'll see in a minute." Lacey said.

Thirty minutes later Lacey parked the car in the school parking lot.

"I told you I didn't want to come." I said.

"Stop being a party pooper. The dances at this is school are awesome because it's filled with awesome people." Lace said.

"Plus, you'll be the only one on the basketball team not going." Andrew added.

"Why is Amanda here then?"

"Because she's your date. Have fun."

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. "You guys are the worst."

"In my defense I knew nothing about this." Amanda said. "But still, let's just have fun."

"Yeah, yeah."


	38. Chapter 38

**Wednesday December 25, 2030**

"Mama, wake up!" Caralynn exclaimed jumping up and down on my and Spencer's bed. "Mama! Mommy!"

I breathed out and rolled over onto my back and slowly opened my eyes. "Cara, what is it?" I groaned.

"Santa came!"

"K, go back to sleep."

"Mommy, I wanna open my presents!"

"Cara, it's like seven in the morning, go back to sleep."

"Caralynn, we are sleeping, go away." Spencer groaned.

"Can I open presents?" She asked.

"No, go back to bed. You can open them later when everyone is up."

"You're mean mommy." Cara got up and left.

A few hours later everyone gathered into the main room where we had the Christmas tree and presents. I sat Clarissa on my lap and handed her a little present. She looked at it confused what she was supposed to do. She banged her hands on it and then started to suck on it.

I laughed. "No, don't suck on it sweetie." I helped her tear the little present open. "Oh, more teething toys."

"How many teeth does she have coming in now?" Spencer asked.

"About two."

Thirty minutes later, all the kids went back up to their rooms after they finished opening the presents. Spencer walked over to the tree and picked up a little red box with a bow on top.

"Look, babe, one more present." Spencer said. "Oh and it's for you."

"Spence, I told you I didn't need anything."

"Oh, I didn't get you this, it's from Santa." He smirked.

I placed Claire on the floor and Spencer handed me the box.

"Spence, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, it was all Santa." He smiled.

I opened the box and found a smaller box in it. "Spencer, is this a ring?"

"I don't know, open and see what he got you."

I took out the smaller box and opened it, seeing a diamond ring in it. I breathed out and looked up at Spencer. "I think Santa wants to marry me."

Spencer laughed. "What do you say?"

"I'd say no to Santa but…" I paused. "But I'd say..." I paused again as I stared at the ring. "I'd say yes to you." I smiled.

"Is that a yes I hear?" Spencer asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes." I placed the ring on my finger and got up from where I was sitting to give Spencer a kiss. "I love you."

"I was thinking, we should get married this May."

I stared at him. "That's like five months from now."

"I am aware of that. We got some planning to do."

I smiled and looked down at my left hand. "This ring is gorgeous. You did good."

Spencer smiled. "I'm happy you like it and more importantly said yes." He gave me another kiss.

All the sudden we heard something fall followed by Clarissa crying. Our lips quickly broke and saw that Clarissa made the tree fall. I immediately walked over to her and picked her up.

"Shh, you're okay." I rocked her in my arms. "Shh…"

"What was that?" Brendan asked walking down the stairs. He stopped seeing the tree knocked over. "What the hell. How did that even happen?"

"Your sister knocked it over." Spencer said.

"Andi, why you knock the tree over?" He shouted.

"No, Clarissa did." I said stilling rocking the crying baby in my arms.

"How does like a eight month old do that?"

"She probably tried standing up while holding onto the tree." I said as I walked up the stairs. I walked down the hall and into the nursery. I sat down in the rocking chair and rocked her back and forth. "Shh… you're okay…. you're okay." I took my boob out and hooked her onto it and rubbed her back as she sucked. "This will probably be a memorable Christmas." I murmured to myself.

Later that day Spencer and I sat in the home theater watching a movie just the two of us. Spencer had his arm wrapped around me and I snuggled into his body. I kept staring at my ring.

"Spence, you know how you said you want to get married in May, when in May?" I asked.

"I was thinking the nineteenth."

"The nineteenth? That was our old wedding anniversary."

"Exactly." He smiled. He tilted my head up and gave me a kiss. "I love you."

**Okay… Short chapter. Umm… I think I'm gonna end this story with them getting married again… I want to have forty chapters in total so I'll probably rush it. Well, nothing is really going to happen in between now and then. I am planning on writing a sequel to Married at First Sight which I already started. Umm… I'll post it once this story is finished. I'm gonna try to update Teddy and Spencer got Talent sometime soon also. Anyways, thanks for reading! Oh and before I forget, I posted what her ring looks like on my fanfic twitter page at RobertaMarieee and I also posted a preview to the sequel to Married At First Sight.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Saturday March 1, 2031**

"Okay Brendan, since you scared dad the last time you went out with him, I'm teaching you how to drive." I said.

Brendan laughed. "Whatever he told you, he was lying."

"Anyways, before you turn on the car, what do you do first?"

"Put my seatbelt on and adjust my mirrors if needed to so I can see."

"Good, did you do it?"

"Yes mother."

"I'm going to trust that you are going to bring us back alive and the car with no damages. Turn on the car and then drive to the main road."

"K." Brendan pressed the button that turns on the car and turned the car around. He opened the gate and drove out of it. Once he was out, he closed the gate and then headed to the main road. "Where are we going?"

"I need to run some errands for the wedding, so you will be my chauffeur today." I smiled.

"Like what?"

"Well, I need to approve the cake design, send out the invitations, and book the place your father and I both agreed on for our service and reception."

"Where at?"

"It's at this lovely estate in Malibu. It has a gorgeous view of the ocean and we will have the service at sunset outside on the lawn with everyone facing the ocean. It's going to be just beautiful and romantic."

"I think you told me too much."

"Hey, don't complain, at least I didn't take you dress shopping with me."

"Do I have to drive all the way to Malibu?"

"No, I'll tell our wedding planner to secure it for us."

"Are you gonna make us be in the wedding?"

"Do you want to be?"

"No, it's too embarrassing."

"Embarrassing for you? Your father and I are the ones getting married again, how embarrassing is that?"

Brendan laughed. "Okay, you're right, that is pretty embarrassing. Hey, where am I even going? I'm just driving and you're not telling me where to go."

"Do you know how to get to the post office?"

"Isn't it near the bank?"

"Mhm…"

"How many people are you inviting?"

"Oh, uh, there's about fifty between both families, and then friends who will probably bring their families so about two hundred."

"That's too many." Brendan replied.

"I know. It's mainly your father's friends who make up all that. I told him to cut down but he wouldn't because he said he didn't want people to get mad at him… Oh well, it'll be fine, the more the merrier."

"How am I doing, I mean driving wise?"

"You're doing fine, just keep glancing in your mirrors every three seconds and keep a good distance from the person behind you."

"You are definitely much chiller than dad."

"I won't be if you get into an accident, I'll be pissed so don't get in one."

"I won't get in one, I promise."

"Everyone thinks that until it happens. Learning to drive in this area is really hard because there are too many crazies on the roads and everyone is always in a hurry so they drive really fast. Just relax and keep your eyes on the area surrounding you at all times and most importantly don't get distracted. If you do that you should be fine."

My phone started to vibrate in my hand. I looked down and saw my mother's name popping up. I slid my finger across my phone to unlock it.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"When did you say the wedding was again, May what?"

"The nineteenth, why?"

"That's what I thought. We can't make it."

"What, why?"

"Toby has school and he can't miss any."

"Can't Kevin stay and watch him? Or Toby's old enough to stay home by himself for a couple of days."

"Teddy, he'll just throw a party just like you and PJ tried doing."

"Mom, Kevin doesn't even need to come. Make him stay back and watch Toby."

"Teddy, I'm sorry, I wish we all could come but we simply can't."

"You know what, mom, its fine. Don't come, I don't care." I hung up and placed my phone in my purse.

"Was that grandma?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah."

"What'd she want?"

"Nothing…"

A few hours later we arrived back home, with no dents in the car and more importantly with us both still alive. Brendan handed me the car sensor remote, and we headed inside.

"Spence, where are you?" I shouted. I walked into the living room and saw him out back. I placed my purse on the couch and headed out back. "Working on your tan, I see."

"I see you're still alive. Did he scare you?"

"Nope." I walked over to Spencer and sat down on the edge of the pool chair. "I talked to my mom today and she told me she can't come to the wedding."

"Why?"

"Honestly, she could if she really wanted to but she's choosing not to. My dad won't be there but in spirit and now my mom is not coming just because she doesn't want to."

"What was her reason?" Spencer asked as he sat up.

"She said because Toby has school but he'll be eighteen by then and can stay home by himself or if she doesn't trust him, she can have Kevin stay back with him. I honestly could care if Kevin shows up or not."

"Teddy, Hun, I'm sure your mom isn't purposely saying she can't go because she doesn't want to. She's probably sad she won't be able to make it."

"Yeah, you're probably right and at least I'll have my brother's and my cousins."

"Exactly." Spencer gave me a kiss on the cheek and laid back down.

"Don't you think you're tan enough?" I asked. "I really need to tan more than you do."

"Then take off your shirt and pants and lay next to me."

I rolled my eyes and headed inside.

**Okay, one more chapter and it'll be the wedding. This was basically a filler chapter but I hope you still liked it. Remember to review! **


	40. Chapter 40

**Saturday May 19, 2031**

Des, Ivy, me and my three daughters, Sky, and two of my cousins, slept at the estate where we're having mine and Spencer's wedding held at. We all were woken up by noises outside of workers setting up since the wedding will be around five when the sun sets.

"We should all go down to the beach." Des suggested. "It's only ten, we got time."

"Mama, say mama." I said holding my daughter up in the air. "Is it bad she hasn't said her first words yet?" I asked. "I mean she's already a year and one month."

"But she was premature, Teddy. She'll just be late." Rachel, one of my cousins, said.

"She can say dada when she babbling but never mama. I'm so annoyed with that." Claire stuck her hand in her mouth and sucked on it. I placed her back down on my lap.

"Did you hear me? I said let's go to the beach." Des repeated more loudly.

"We heard you, Des." I said. "And we can go in an hour or something."

"Are you nervous, Teddy?" Ivy asked. "Big day, you know."

"Not really but I probably will be when it nears. The only thing I'll be nervous about is having like two hundred people out there staring at me. I'm still mad Spencer had to invite basically everyone he knows."

"He just didn't want to leave anyone out." Sky said.

"Hey, did you invite any of our old college friends?" Des asked.

"Like only two of them since I only kept in contact with two or three if I count you. I invited Ashlyn and Taylor. You know, I'm really bummed my mom couldn't come. I wish she could have come since my dad obviously can't."

"Hey, who's going to walk you down the aisle?" Stacie, my other cousin, asked.

"No one. It'll just be me, myself, and I walking down with four hundred eyes staring at me." I sighed. "I should have just gotten eloped with Spencer when we were in Vegas."

"What, you never told us you were thinking about doing that!" Des exclaimed. "Give us all the deets."

"In August, Spencer and I went Vegas. We were walking around and we walked pasted the famous wedding chapel. So Spencer said let's get eloped and I freaked and said no and he said a few things and then I said things and then he finally agreed with me. I never considered doing it, nor was a thought, more likes Spencer's thought."

"What did he say?" Sky asked.

"Just something about my father..."

At around two, all the girls gathered into our room, and got ready. Our hair and makeup team showed up and did everyone's hair, makeup, and nails. I had my hairdresser leave my hair down but curled. It took about three hours for everyone to be dressed and ready to go. I was helped into my dress about fifteen minutes before it was show time.

"Rissa, wish mommy luck." Sky said before she left with her to take her seat.

"Don't cry baby girl or mommy will be mad." I gave her a kiss on her cheek and Sky and her left.

I stared out the window once everyone was gone. I saw Spencer walk out and stand in front of everyone. Seeing how handsome he looked in his tux made me smile but I could tell he was somewhat nervous. I was told it was time, so I grabbed my bouquet of flowers and headed out. My heart began to speed up as I walked down to the ceremony. I heard the music I chose to walk out on begin to play and everyone stood up. It took me a second to gather enough courage to walk out. When I did, I made immediate eye contact with Spencer and he smiled. When I reached the end of the aisle, Spencer grabbed my hand and mouthed _you look beautiful_. As soon as I knew it, it was time to say our vows. Spencer and I decided not to say our own this time around.

"Spencer, do you take Theodora Duncan to be your lawfully wedded wife. Do you promise to walk by her side forever? To love, help, and encourage in all she does? Do you promise to take time to talk and listen to her and to care for her? Will you share her laughter and tears as her partner, lover, and best friend? Do you, Spencer Walsh, take Theodora Duncan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He murmured.

"Theodora, do you take Spencer Walsh to be your lawfully wedded husband. Do you promise to walk by his side forever? To love, help, and encourage in all he does? Do you promise to take time to talk and listen to her and to care for her? Will you share his laughter and tears as his partner, lover, and best friends? Do you, Theodora Duncan, take Spencer Walsh to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Now in the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Spencer, you may kiss your bride."

Spencer took a step closer to me and cupped my face with his left hand and had his right hand on my butt. I squirmed and pulled away from his lips when I felt him squeeze my butt.

"Hey, not here Mr. Walsh."

Spencer grinned. "What'd I do, Mrs. Walsh?" He asked.

"You know exactly what you did, ass grabber."

Spencer laughed as he grabbed my hand and we walked up the aisle. Before we entered the reception, Spencer and I took wedding photos together and with our families. After thirty minutes of photo taking, we all headed into the wedding reception.

"Claire, say mama."

"Dada." Claire babbled off.

"No mama."

"Hun, give up, she's not ready to say mama yet because she loves dada more." Spencer reached over  
and grabbed the baby from me. "Isn't that right baby girl, you like dada more than mama."

Claire stuck her hand in her mouth and sucked on it. I got up from where I was sitting and walked over to where PJ and Gabe were sitting with their families.

"Hey, I'm so happy you guys came." I said.

"We wouldn't want to miss it, Teddy." PJ said.

"I wish dad was here." I said. "I miss him."

"Teddy, he is here but in spirit. Mom is the one not here, not even in spirit."

"Hey, why didn't she come?" Melanie asked.

"She said it was because Toby had school but in my opinion if she really wanted to come, she would have. I mean he's eighteen and old enough to stay home by himself or she could have had Kevin stay with him." I said. "God, these heels are killing me." I took off my six inch heels. "I just feel like she didn't want to come because she hates Spencer."

"Hey, we don't like Spencer either but we still showed up." Gabe said. "If mom really did that, that's messed up. We don't like Kevin but we still went to her wedding and I even went to his daughter's wedding."

After talking for a few minutes, I walked back to the wedding table. I dropped down my shoes on the floor and Spencer handed me Claire back.

"Where's B?" I asked.

"He went to see a couple of his friends that came with their parents."

I sat my daughter on the table in front of me. "Clarissa, say mama. Mama, it's just like saying dada."

"Dada."

"No, mama."

"Mumumubabaa." She babbled.

"I think I heard a mama in that, we're getting there. Mama."

"Teddy, you know I love you, but stop. You are being super annoying. It's obvious she doesn't want to say mama yet." Spencer said.

"I'm supposed to for her to learn to say it. Mama."

"Clarissa, please say mama so she can shut up." Spencer begged.

"Mama."

"Hey, we know who she loves more now." Spencer smiled. "You listen to dada more huh?"

"Mama." She held her arms out to me.

"Aw, yay." I picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Do I get a kiss?" Spencer asked.

I smiled and placed my hand on his face pushing towards mine. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**The End! Thanks for reading my story. This may be the end of the series but I kinda want to write a story of Brendan getting married and how Spencer and Teddy feel about it… I don't know. Umm… I'm going to post a new story up, Married at First Sight the Sequel. I hope you liked this chapter and more importantly this story and till next time bye!**


End file.
